Run to You
by MissyDee
Summary: Sookie has a new customer that she wants, bad, but he's unavailble. She does what she can to get his attention and in the process helps him get out of an emotionally unhealthy situation. A/H all SPOV Rated M E/S OOC and all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes nothin!**

**I have no real plan for this story. The only thing I actually know is it's an E/S role reversal, meaning Sookie is the aggressive one. It's all SPOV and... yeah. I literally just wrote a sentence one day and it started coming out. I do have a few chapters written, but I'm going to try to stick to once a week posting. I hate running out of banked chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, the name came from Bryan Adams' Run to You... also not mine.**

* * *

I see him sitting in a back booth. He has shaggy blonde hair haphazardly pushed out of his face, a three day beard. Big blue-green eyes hidden behind a pair of dark rims are focused on his large hands which are neatly folded on the table. A dark grey cardigan over a plain white T-shirt is hiding thick muscled arms with a hint of tattoo peeking out from under the sleeves.

He looks nervous, like maybe he's here to meet someone he's unsure about. I'm extremely curious about him for some reason. I didn't see him come in or be seated, but he looks like he's a tall one. He hasn't even looked my direction, I just happened to see his eyes when I walked by a minute ago, but he radiates this intense shyness. I feel like I _have _to meet him.

"Sook," my boss calls my name, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I reply, finally tearing my eyes away from the guy in the corner booth.

"Can you take Arlene's section? She had an emergency and we're so slow..." Sam trails off.

"Of course," I smile. It means I get my guy... _the _guy.

"Hi, sorry about the wait. My name is Sookie, I'll be your server," I smile when I approach. He looks up at me and does not smile back. That's okay though. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Coffee, thanks," he answers in a smooth baritone that makes my toes tingle.

"Cream and sugar?"

"Please."

"Coming right up." I bounce away to get his coffee. "Here ya go," I set everything on the table in front of his hands. "Are you waiting on someone?" I ask once I realize there are two menus.

"Uh... I think so?" he says, sounding completely unsure.

"Did you want to wait till your friend gets here to order? Have you taken a look at the menu?" I question. I haven't seen him look and I've been watching him for quite a few minutes.

"No, no I haven't, sorry. Can you give me a minute?"

"Of course," I grin and walk away, this time with a little extra sway in my hips. Hopefully he's watching. I'm not perfect, but I've gotten more than a few comments on my ass.

I stand behind the bar and watch as he flips through the menu. It doesn't seem like he's even seeing what's there. I do a round, refilling the drinks of my other guests before returning to captain intriguing.

"You decide on anything?" I ask as I approach again. His head snaps up like I startled him. "Sorry if I..."

"No... yeah, uh... bacon and eggs?" he orders.

"Sure, how would you like your eggs?"

"Over medium... please." This time he gives me a sweet smile. It's everything I expected.

"What kind of toast?" I ask softly smiling back.

"Wheat," he pauses before he finishes. "May I get the hash browns extra crispy please?"

"Of course," I flirt and swing around to put his order in.

I walk by to fill his coffee once before his order comes up in the window. I want so badly to go sit with him and talk with him, get to know him. At least his name, but it would be unprofessional to ask.

As I set his plates down and stand back. I don't want to walk away. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you."

"Oh... okay," I reply and turn to check on another table.

"Sookie," he calls my name after two steps. I turn around with a huge smile. "I was supposed to meet someone, for coffee," he pauses, but continues when I seem confused. "You asked earlier if I was waiting for someone. I was, but apparently she stood me up."

"Well, she's a fool," I smirk and when I turn I accidentally drop my pen. Oh shucks, I have to bend ― at the waist with my ass facing toward him ― to pick it up. Call me what you will, but I want this scruffy man's attention.

As I stand I look over my shoulder and his eyes are definitely where I wanted them. I go check on my other customers and then back to Sexy McScrufferson. "How is everything?"

"Perfect," he replies with a smile. "Normally I have to send the eggs back for being underdone."

"Oh, I know what you mean. I eat mine over medium too. I can't understand why I can cook my whites all the way at home, but the professionals can't seem to cook anything but over easy or over hard." When I say 'hard' he glances down at his lap. I'm also sure I'm rambling and I think giggling a little. I don't care, he's talking to me.

"That's true," he nods a little, but it's clear this part of the conversation is over.

"Can I get you more coffee?"

"No thanks, two is enough for me." He already has water and I notice that's what he's sipping on.

I should walk away right this second, but I don't. I stand and watch for a moment which doesn't seem to faze him. So I walk a little closer, closer than I've been. I stop right next to him, closing the end of the booth off so he would have to move me to get out. I squat down so my head is just above table level so no one else can hear me when I whisper to him. He's watching me now, clearly confused by my actions.

"Will you go out with me sometime?" I blurt quietly so I don't get caught asking a customer out on a date.

"Um," it's clear I've taken him by surprise. His eyes have gone wide behind those dark rims and he dropped his fork. "You don't even know me."

"That's the whole point of going out isn't it? To get to know you and I would really like to do that." This time I stand when I finish talking.

"I... uh... maybe, um," he's stammering and I just want to turn around and forget I asked, but I hold my ground until I get an answer. "I don't know... right now isn't a good... I'll regrettably have to decline... sorry."

"That's too bad," I give him another smile, this one I'm sure is a little strained since I was just turned down by the first guy I've ever asked out. I normally know my audience a little better and flirt until they do the asking. I get bold and he flat out says no. "I'll go grab your check if there's nothing else you need."

"That would be nice, thank you." He looks down at his plate, avoiding all eye contact. I walk away, print his ticket and drop it on the table without another word.

I'm standing behind the bar watching him out of the corner of my eye when he gets up to leave. I was right; he is a tall one, looks close to six and a half feet. His long, thick legs are accentuated by a pair of black skinny jeans and worn black chucks. He's just gorgeous, but I won't look fully at him. I can feel his eyes on me so I turn my back completely, under the guise of cleaning. I just don't want to embarrass myself further. I hear the ding above the door and I turn to see him walking away. This sucks, I feel so... rejection just sucks.

I go to the table to clean it up and grab the money for his check. I gasp when I see what's staring me in the face. He's left a hundred dollar bill under his check. His meal was eight dollars, including the coffee. I have no idea how to feel about this. When I go to cash out his ticket I notice something scribbled on the back.

_Now I'll be bold. As well as strong. And use my head alongside my heart. So tame my flesh. And fix my eyes. A tethered mind freed from the lies_

_Eric_

Well fuck me, what does that mean? And his name is Eric, I don't know if I would've pegged him for an Eric. But what he wrote... I don't have time to analyze it, but you better believe I'll be all over that later. Along with my thoughts on his leaving me a ninety dollar tip.

The rest of my shift goes pretty smooth. I can't seem to get Eric off my mind though. I'm a little bummed that I didn't push to at least be friends. Past my obvious attraction toward him, I wouldn't mind getting to know him as friend. I'm probably just telling myself that so I don't feel so shallow for wanting to climb him like a fucking tree.

It's summer so it's still warm when I'm walking out to my car at close to midnight. Something happens that takes me by complete surprise. A man comes out of nowhere wielding a gun. A big black gun pointed directly in my face. What in the shit. Is this… I'm being robbed!

"Give me your purse," he growls at me.

"No," I snap automatically. _What am I thinking!?_

"I have a gun in your face and you just said no. Bad fucking move, bitch." That's the last thing I remember until I wake up on the warm asphalt. It could be minutes or hours later. All I know is my purse and all its contents – less the cash and credit cards I'm sure –are lying on the ground next to me and I have one hell of a headache.

Well today has been entertaining to say the least.

The first thing I do is check to see what's missing. As I suspected the twenty-three bucks I had in there are gone. My ATM card is gone along with my cell phone and my fucking Starbucks Gold card. Damn. I'm only partially an idiot, I keep my tips in my pocket and it seems Robby McRoberson didn't even look there.

The idiot didn't even take my car keys. I get up, brush myself off and get into my car. I see I was indeed only out a few minutes. I should probably go to a hospital to see if I have a concussion, but I drive home instead. On the drive home I just get frustrated and angry – so angry over this shit. Who does that motherfucker think he is violating me like that?

The first thing I do is call Sam and tell him what happened. He's pissed at himself for not walking with me to my car before he took off. I then call the twenty-four hour hotline to cancel my bank card and then I hop online and suspend my cell phone service. That fucker won't be using my minutes, damn it. Thankfully I have a pattern lock and if he guesses wrong too many times he wipes my info out.

Needless to say, with my getting robbed and pistol whipped I am not planning or working evenings for quite some time – if I continue to work at the diner at all.

* * *

**So, this was really just a meet and greet. The robbery may not lead to anything, I just needed a reason for her to work days for a bit and when I was robbed at gun point you couldn't pay me enough to go out after dark. **

**The note Eric left for Sookie is actually lyrics from a Mumford and Sons song called I Will Wait... **

**Thoughts are appreciated, but not mandatory. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, my new addiction in Polyvore. Check my profile and you can see Sookie's dress that she wears late in this chapter and all of the next chapter. Also, every time I complete a chapter I will post a new one. **

* * *

Of course I'm staying at the diner. Sam agreed to let me work the day shift for the foreseeable future, which is not that surprising. Sam is married but has a helluva crush on me so I pretty much get away with murder around this joint. I do my job well though; I'm not actually murdering anything.

The asshole robber will probably never get caught though. I reported it, but I didn't really get a look at him, so there hasn't been anything to go on. With the late hour there were no witnesses and to further frustrate me Eric hasn't been back. I thought for sure with that cryptic note he would come to see me. It's been a week and nothing. That's just plain mean.

"Sook, some man left this for you last night," Sam says when I walk into the office to put my purse away. He hands me a sealed white envelope with my name scribbled on the front. It's from Eric, I can tell.

I yank open the envelope and pull the neatly folded paper. The chicken scratch on the small cream colored page is barely legible, but I know it's Eric even before I notice it's signed by him. Maybe I should read the note.

_I'm sorry I missed you. I was very much looking forward to seeing you here so I could apologize for my weird behavior._

_Eric_

I don't get this man. He turned me down for a date, but maybe he just needs a friend and it was clear I wanted to be that friend.

"Did he say anything when he dropped it off?" I asked Sam after reading the note.

"No, actually he ordered a coffee, drank it and walked out. He left this note and a twenty dollar bill on the table." See, odd duck. That's what Eric is.

I go on with my day. Honestly after the pistol whipping fiasco Eric turning me down isn't that big of an issue. Especially now that I'm seeing he's a bit of a weirdo. I'm weird too, but I don't know. He was hot from what I can remember, but his attitude threw me off. I will admit to thinking about him from time to time and you already know I was hoping to see him. The note, his big hands ― I mean... oh who am I kidding; I'd still use him as my own personal jungle gym if an opportunity presented itself.

It's four o'clock and time for me to go home. Even in the daytime Sam walks me out now, not that he could stop a guy with a gun. The gesture is sweet though. Anyway, we're walking out to my car when Sam stops me.

"Sook, isn't that your guy?" he points and I see Eric leaning against an old car with his arms crossed over his massive chest. This time his hair is gelled down. His glasses are perched on his nose, a plain black baseball hat, and he has on a red and blue plaid button down shirt. It's a short sleeve so I get a glimpse of the tattoos covering both arms. His jeans are dark and he has on the same pair of worn Chuck Taylor's.

My mouth goes dry and my lady bits get wet when he spots me and gives me a devastating smile. I need to get laid, preferably by him. He stands up to his full height and I tell Sam I'll be okay without taking my eyes off of this gorgeous creature giving me a smile that makes my knees weak. Maybe I was wrong about wanting to see him. I'm aching to see every inch of this guy.

"Hi," I hear come from my lips as I approach.

"Hi yourself," he smiles a little wider and I come to a stop about a foot in front of him. He has perfect teeth, almost too perfect.

"What brings you by?" I ask after a long silent stare down. I say down because my eyes have travelled the length of his long, thick body and somehow managed to land on his smile again.

"I've been by every night," he tells me, "did you get my note?"

"Uh, yeah," I nod. "You don't owe me an apology. I crossed the line by asking a customer out."

"I'm in a weird spot―"

"I don't need any explanations," I say, cutting him off. "I appreciate the gesture and I would still love to get to know you better."

"I don't... as friends?" I nod again.

"What made you come back?" Maybe if he's been thinking about me there's a chance at more than friendship. I have a feeling he can work magic with his hands.

"I felt terrible, you're a beautiful girl," he compliments and I blush. "It had to take a lot of guts to ask a stranger out the way you did. I'm kind of... I'm with someone, but I don't know if it's something that will last. I don't have a lot of friends and I could probably use one, someone sweet and kind."

"I don't know how to tell you, but I'm neither sweet nor kind," I wink making him laugh. It's a glorious sound. "Walk me to my car?"

He holds his arm out for me to take and I'll admit I get a good hold of his bicep as I direct him three spots over to my own car. When I unlock the door he quickly reaches around me to open it, brushing my breast by accident. "Shit, sorry."

"Eric," I like the way his name sounds coming from my mouth. "If you wanted to touch them you simply had to ask..." I look up at him, batting my eyelashes.

"Ah..."

"It was a joke," I giggle. "May I give you my number? If we're going to be friends we should exchange numbers."

"That would work, since I seem to miss you here in the evenings."

"Oh... yeah, I'm strictly days now... there was a... an incident," I tell him. I don't offer any more details and he doesn't ask. Just like the situation with his relationship.

He pulls his phone from his pocket and looks at me expectantly. "Phone number?" He asks when I don't say anything.

"Oh, right," I giggle again. A guy friend once told me to always giggle for the boys I like. I don't know if it's working. I rattle off my number and watch as his giant hands manipulate the touch screen. I'm telling ya, magic. A few seconds later I my phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out to see an unknown number. The text is a simple smiley face and nothing more.

"I'll call you," he tells me. His voice has changed, it's a bit huskier and I detect a hint of an accent.

"Mmm, okay," I smile and slip into my car. Eric closes my door and steps back so I can pull out of the space.

I'm just walking in my front door when my phone rings. It's the unknown number so I answer it.

"Couldn't resist could you," I flirt.

"It's not that," he says quietly on the other end. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"I do, but what's up?"

"Off at the same time?" I nod and then say yes when I realize he can't see me nodding. "Will you come to dinner with me? As friends of course, I need... need to see something with my own eyes and I have a feeling I'll need that friend I spoke of."

"So a non-date?" I probe.

"Yes."

"Are you using me to get back at someone?" If he is I can think of something better than a date and requires less clothing.

"Not exactly." That's all he says though. I guess he'll tell me more later, he'll have to.

"I'll do it. What should I wear and where should I meet you?" I ask.

"Something dressy, I can pick you up, or we can meet downtown at a coffee shop. Either works for me."

I may want to bang this guy, but I'm no dummy. "We can meet downtown. Text me the address and I'll be there."

We hang up and a few minutes later I get a text message with the address of a small coffee shop on the outskirts of downtown. I immediately run to my closet to look for something to wear. He said dressy, but I don't have anything too showy so I decide on a cute little orange-ish-pink strapless dress, silk overlaid with a flora l lace. It's simple and makes me feel good. I find the wedges I got to go with the dress and lay everything out. I can do the tall shoes since he's a giant and I'm pushing five foot four on a good day.

I go to bed with a smile on my face. I know it isn't a real date, but it's a start. I will get to know him this way – as friends – and this way I can see if I even want more. He may be a fuckwad for all I know that abuses women, or kicks puppies. I doubt it, but you never know.

I'm mid-way through my shift when I see him come waltzing into the diner. He's in just a t-shirt and jeans and good god, I want to mount him. Why is he so damn sexy? I just don't get it. He even has a sexy gait, his long limbs swing in a slow, smooth fashion that is so graceful and… sexy is really the only word for him and his walk.

He catches my eye and I motion for him to sit at a table toward the back of my section. I watch as he walks past me and my eyes immediately land on his behind. It is yummy.

"I didn't expect to see you so early," I smile when I walk up to his table.

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight," he says. I motion for him to go on. "I… the girl I'm seeing, she'll be there… with her husband." My mouth drops.

"You're seeing a married woman and you want me to go with you to spy on her?" I accuse. He nods, jerk. "You're… wow…"

"I needed you to be aware. I hate that I'm bringing you into this, but you came along at a weird time for me… do you… can you understand where I'm coming from?" I nod this time. I've been in his shoes. I met a man when I was nineteen and didn't find out he was married until I was already in love with him. It's a shittastic situation, but a relatable one. "Will you still come with me?"

I can't say no, the pleading look on his face melts my heart. "I'll be there."

"Thank you," he says sincerely. "May I get some coffee? I have like twenty minutes before I have to go."

"Sure," I smile like he didn't just tell me we are going to spy on his lover and she will probably be pissed if she sees us. This could go terribly bad.

I go to retrieve his coffee, grabbing cream and sugar for him as well. I have to come up with a new plan. I have to find a way to get this gorgeous man away from the horrid bitch that would cheat on her husband and string him along like she is. My own past experience included, I've known more than one person that was involved with a married person and its absolute shit. This whore will never leave her husband no matter how good (I don't really know if he's good yet) Eric is.

* * *

**So, as I finished chapter one I figured out Eric would be at the tail end of a relationship with a married woman. He knows it should be over, but it's hard to let go. This isn't going to be a big giant drama fest, no fear. It will be mostly Eric and Sookie learning to enjoy each other. Sookie will be inappropriate at times, but who isn't? I KNOW I am lol. Oh and the giggling thing? True story. I was 16 and this guy Dave told me to always giggle if I like a guy, they like that sort of thing. It doesn't work for me since I giggle at EVERYTHING! I actually have a Betty Rubble giggle at times. **

**Thanks a million for all the love, reviews, favorites, and alerts. I appreciate it all more than you know! **


	3. Chapter 3

I pull into the coffee shop and I park next to Eric's car. He's already outside, leaning against it like before. As soon as my engine is off he walks around to open my door for me. He's wearing black on black and looks sexy as hell. No tie, just a fitted button down shirt under the tailored suit. His glasses are MIA and to see those gorgeous blue-green eyes unobstructed is a sight.

"Hey handsome," I grin and he blushes. He has to know I think he's handsome, I asked him on a date for crying out loud.

"You look lovely," he compliments me, taking in my bare legs. The dress is quite short and with it being strapless I'm showing a lot of skin. "Thank you for doing this. I know helping me stalk my lover is a lot to ask of someone you barely know."

"It should be fun. I want to know so many things about you," I reach up to toy with his collar.

"Sookie," he warns and I just give him a playful smile.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," I shrug and follow him to the passenger side door.

We drive in relative silence to the restaurant. Eric looks nervous and I have so many questions, the number one being why in the hell he's putting himself through this kind of torture.

So I ask.

"I love her," he says as if there could be no other answer.

"How do you know they'll be here?"

"She told me," he shrugs. "I just... I need to see them together. I'll know if she's lying to me then. I know her so well, she can't hide the truth."

"And what exactly is she telling you?"

"That she's leaving him. Sookie, I've been... Sarah and I have been together for a long time. She keeps telling me it's over between them and I need to know that's the truth." He's being so honest it's almost scary. I also hate the thought that he's so hung up on this chick. They aren't together, they're sleeping together. If they were together tonight's activities would not be necessary.

"Does she know we'll be there?" He shakes his head no and I reach across the console to hold his hand. He gives me a strange look and I just shrug. He needs the comfort. "Just so you know, I think this is a bad idea."

"It is, but it's like a compulsion. I need to be near her."

"You do realize I'm attracted to you, right? This is awkward for me seeing as I wanted to go on an actual date, not just a stalker mission." He glances over, giving me an odd look.

"I'm sorry," he sighs, "this is bad, I shouldn't involve you. I'll take you back."

He goes to make a U-turn and I place my hand on his arm to stop him. "I'm already in this shit, might as well make it fun."

"You sure?" I nod, my hand is still on his arm and I just realized he doesn't have power steering, but you would never guess by the way he's turning the wheel with ease. _He's so strong!_

"Let's give her hell," I grin. "Plus, I don't dress this nice for just anyone and I need to make sure this doesn't go to waste. I may even meet a sexy man." At this he just smirks. I want to tell him I've already met a sexy man, but he's being consumed by a cheating whore that is playing with him like a marionette.

We walk into the restaurant, I have my arm hooked in his and his head is on a swivel looking for her. I know the second he spots her because he freezes. The person seating us is ten feet away and we're stuck between tables. I follow his line of sight and my mouth drops.

"Sarah Newlin," I whisper and his head whips around to look at me.

"How do you know her?" I'm tugging him along now so we can actually sit.

"I go to church ― well, sometimes ― go to the church her husband ministers at." Some Christian she is. _Whore!_

"Fuck me," he groans when he learns this new info. I want to say sure, but it'll probably just irritate him at this point.

"I knew I didn't like her," I grumble. Fucking skank has the one man I find sexy enough to go on this stupid non-date with so he can pine over her slutty, fake ass. _She's married! _Why does she need to take this one?

"Sookie," he says my name, making me look up at him. "If she… I don't know what to do here."

"You mean if she spots us and thinks we're on an actual date?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow. "You do realize she's still fucking her husband don't you? You're allowed to go on dates, Eric. You're a big boy and she cannot dictate your life. I won't allow you to sit at home and pine over that bitch when she's having date night with _Reverend Newlin._That's a bunch of bullshit and you know it." He puts his head down on the table. I may have overstepped, but he deserves to know the truth and I am the last person to sugar coat shit.

"I need a drink."

"Me too," I wave down our server and order a Guinness. "What do you want?"

"Strawberry daiquiri." My face goes blank. I'm short circuiting. He just ordered a strawberry daiquiri with a straight face.

"You just ordered a what?" I finally get out.

"Do you have a problem with my drink choice?" He gives me his first real smile of the night.

"No, I could've grabbed some wine coolers if you would've told me though."

"Fuck you," he chuckles and I have to cross my legs to avoid climbing in his lap and taking him up on the offer.

I finally take a look at my menu. Everything looks amazing, but I go with the safe choice. Steak and potatoes with a side salad... and green beans. Eric orders the same. Apparently we like the same foods which should be a sign to him, but no, he's all hung up on the reverend's wife. That is so strange to me and I'm totally judging.

"Sookie," I look up at him after putting a bite of steak in my mouth. "You eat too fast; slow it down or you'll choke."

I begin to stop myself from telling him I have no gag reflex and then I realize that information could be an advantage. "I rarely choke, no gag reflex," I smirk and his eyes lose focus for a moment. I'm assuming he's imagining what that's like.

"Ya know, I'm starting to like you more and more by the second," he finally says with a little half smile that makes my heart race and my who-ha clench.

"Oh, look, there's the sense of humor I hoped was in there." I give him a closed mouth grin so I can hide the potatoes I'm chewing.

"I have one," he assures me. "I've been so fucked up over her. This is why I said I need a friend. I don't make good decisions on my own."

"I think she noticed us," I inform him when I see her look at us out of my peripheral vision. She looks pissed and I don't even care. As a matter of fact, "Oh, honey you have something," I reach up and wipe his bottom lip with my thumb. He doesn't have anything on his face, it's purely for her benefit _and _I needed to see if his lips are as soft as they look. They are.

"What are you doing?" he growls.

"Showing her she's not the only one that's caught your eye. Eric, if you want her to take action she has to know you aren't waiting around forever." The last thing I want is for Sarah to come to her senses and leave Steve for Eric, but I'm trying to be supportive for my new friend.

"I don't think that's necessary," he starts, but suddenly gets up to leave the table. Shit, he's following her to the bathroom.

"Eric!" I whisper-yell when he walks away. He doesn't listen. Fuck beans.

I look around to see if anyone is watching before simply folding my hands in my lap and wait for him to come back. When he does a few minutes later he looks livid. He sits in his chair to my right and stares intently at his plate. I tear my eyes away from his beautiful, yet hurt face and look over at the Newlins. She's smiling at him, rubbing his arm. He needs to see this; he needs to know she's lying to him. I won't make him look though, he's already hurt enough.

"Do you want to go?"

"No," he says after a long pause.

"Do you want to tell me what she said?"

"No," this response is immediate.

"I don't know what to say here, Eric," I shrug and reach over to take his hand. Surprisingly he lets me.

"There's nothing to say," he whispers. I feel terrible for him, but he should know getting involved with a married woman isn't going to be sunshine and roses.

I stand up and find our server, I need the check. I'm not going to allow him to sit around and wallow in self-pity tonight. We're doing something fun. Fuck the stalking shit. I sit back down and he looks at me, obviously wondering where I went. The server bringing the check over answers his unasked question. "You invited me, you pay," I smirk and push the check his way. "The next stop is on me daiquiri boy."

I have no idea where I want to go, but he doesn't have to know that. He pays and reluctantly gets up from the table, not without looking longingly at his "lover". I grab his hand and pull him out as fast as possible. I can feel Sarah Newlin's eyes burning into my back. Oh well, fuck her.

Eric helps me into his car and I start giving him directions to nowhere. I still haven't figured out where to go, but something will come to me. I'm sure of it. Annnd, there we go. "Turn left at the light."

"What are we doing, Sookie? I should just take you back to your car. After seeing her like that…" he sounds nervous, but thankfully he's still driving where I tell him to.

"Stop it, Eric, just drive where I tell you to and have fun for crying out loud."

"Mini golf?" he asks when he sees the sign. I nod with a big smile on my face.

"Play your cards right and I'll even let you help me putt," I say in a decidedly unseductive tone, even though I tried.

"No offense, but putting with someone other than Sarah doesn't sound right."

"Can you learn to take a Goddamn joke?" I snap, "Fuck."

"Sorry," he says quietly. "After that… I'm just off." He parks and I wait as he comes around open my door for me.

We approach the front door and I notice its dead. That's fine; I guess there aren't a lot of people playing putt-putt at nine o'clock on a Friday night. I see one other group of kids a few holes in as I go to pay for our game and grab the putters.

"Are you ready to get taken by a girl?" I ask him when we reach the first hole.

"Ah, I'm not that good anyway." He's not too excited about mini golf and it bugs me. I'm trying to make things somewhat better for him and I'm getting nothing but grumpy pants pouting all over the place.

"This friendship is never going to work if you don't lighten up a little, mister man." I shake my head and squat to place my ball on the ground so I can take my first shot. The ball immediately bounces off of one of the walls and rolls right back to me.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**And, at this point in writing their little tale I still have no direction. I was just writing what felt right. Truthfully, I'm still a little sketchy about where its leading. **

**Thanks again for all the support. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm posting because I'm over halfway done writing chapter 9. The deal was I would post a chapter every time I complete one and I should finish 9 tonight. **

**There's been some mixed emotions about Eric and his reaction to Sarah. Remember I said in the beginning there is a role reversal here. Eric will do some pretty girly things, but you'll learn in this chapter he's trying. He will indeed tell Sookie in coming chapters some of the stuff going on in his head. It is let out slowly since he's still getting to know Sook, but they do cling to each other fairly quickly. This here is one of my favorite chapters.**

* * *

"I ah… I thought I was about to get taken by a girl," he says from behind me. I can hear the smirk on his perfect lips.

"Oh hush," I squat again to place my ball again. Putt two doesn't fare much better. "You can always help me."

I stiffen for a moment when he presses in against my back. His arms come around me and his hands cover mine. Unf, he smells so good, and he's so, so warm. "I'm trying," he whispers before moving the putter with me. "Swing with your shoulders." He steps away and I take the shot, this time the ball gets within two feet of the hole. I do my standard girl thing and start clapping. I would jump too, but the skirt is short and the heels are high.

I stand aside as he takes his swing and manages to get the ball a half a foot in front of mine on the first try. Giant, sexy, jerk. He tells me to go again and I make my way over to the bright blue AstroTurf. I take the swing and apparently I forgot to swing with my shoulders since I overshoot the hole and it bounces off another wall. Boo, at least it's not in the water three holes away. I've done that more than once.

We're on the sixth hole and my ball keeps bouncing off of the door that swings closed every ten seconds. I'm frustrated and throw my putter in the air before stomping away and crossing my arms over my chest. "You try," I grumble and Eric lets out the deep, hearty laugh.

"You're adorable," he tells me, surprising us both. I glance at him and he has this look of awe on his face as he stares at me.

"What?" I snap.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking my mind off of her." He takes the one long step to close the distance between us and wraps me in a suffocating hug.

"Show me how to putt again," I mumble into his chest and he pulls away. Eric turns me around and places his club in my hands before setting the ball down. He mimics his earlier pose and cages me in his arms. He feels so good, I want so much more than he's ready to give.

Of course I have to do it. I push my ass out a little so I bump his crotch. No shame here, I want this man ― bad ― even if it's just a FWB situation. I imagine he's not getting over Sarah anytime soon, so I'll try to get what I can. The way his hips jut back away from me tells me I hit a nerve ― or several nerves. He lets out a deep sigh before he rights himself and helps me take the swing. It works. I actually get a hole-in-one. This time instead of clapping I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him in for a tight hug. He slowly puts his arms loosely around my waist before I pull away. Before he can stop me I kiss his cheek. I have a huge smile on my face when I go to grab my club and watch as he takes his own shot. Eric does not get a hole-in-one which sucks for him, not so much for me since I get to watch his ass move under those pants. He left his jacket in the car so I can see it all.

Hole number fifteen arrives and I have another situation. I can't get the ball through the door or even down one of the side holes. I stomp up the little ramp and bend to pick my ball up from the brush and toss it through the flappy door when it opens. I stand up to walk down the ramp again since I have my hole-in-one now and I stop short when I see his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Noth," he pauses for an audible gulp. "Nothing's wrong, why?"

"You look like you've just seen―" I stop short when I realize what he just saw. Super short skirt, high ground, bending at the waist, Eric just saw my ass and the scrap of lace that are trying to pass as panties. And he likes what he saw. A sly smile spreads across my face before I say something that makes him really uncomfortable. "I showed you mine, now show me yours."

"Sookie," he whispers my name. "Not appropriate."

"Only because you're scared," I accuse and walk past him to wait for him to take his shot. He has to get his composure before he can function enough to take the shot and he too gets a hole-in-one. _Yay us!_

The rest of the game is fairly silent. I can tell he's thinking hard about something and all I can think about is what it felt like to have those thick bands of muscle wrapped around me. It's making me wet. I'm not ready to end the night and the park is open until midnight which means we can play the arcade for a couple hours.

"Ski ball?" I ask as we walk toward the building.

"Are you going to stand at the top and toss the balls into the 100 hole?"

I nod with a big cheesy grin. "You're catching on there, Sparky."

"You have to play fair and square," he tells me.

"And what do I get for that?" I question, tugging on his arm to stop him. He turns back to look at me and the sultry look in his eye makes my knees a little weak. This man is way too sexy for his own good.

"What would you like?" he asks, cocking a sexy eyebrow.

"Hmm," I hum, tapping my chin.

"Nothing I wouldn't do normally," he warns.

"That's a waste of a bet," I inform him.

"Well then cheat away." Eric is not as fun as I wanted him to be. I hate that I get glimpses of awesome Eric and then he suddenly reverts back and hides in his shell.

"Riddle me this," I whisper coming to stand in front of him. I reach up and cup his smooth cheek in my hand ― he shaved for tonight. "If Sarah wasn't in the picture would I have a shot?"

He looks down at me for a really long time. His eyes are searching mine as I hold my breath waiting for the answer, the truth. "You would… do…"

"I what?" I ask, completely shocked at the "do" part of that response.

"I love her, Sookie, but I saw the way she looked at him tonight. I can't promise anything, but maybe we can... uh... see what happens," he says quietly. I like this. This is good.

"It was the panty shot on hole fifteen, wasn't it?" I joke.

"Or the fact that you've been completely honest with me even though it hurts. You are very persistent too," he winks and places his flattened palm on the small of my back to lead me to get tokens for ski ball.

"I've never _not _gotten what I want, remember that."

We're on our way to the basketball game after he whooped my ass in non-cheating ski ball when I see the photo booth. I drag him over and beg him to take a picture ― or four with me. He reluctantly agrees. Watching someone Eric's size try to fit is comical, what _isn't _comical is the fact that I have to squeeze in and sit on his lap. Nope, not funny at all, very, very nice, especially when his hand lands on my bare thigh and the other holds me in place by my hip.

I lean forward to feed the dollars into the machine. When I do my body shifts some and I get a good feel of little Eric. I want to become better acquainted with him. He feels like a grower. I imagine he gets huge since soft he feels massive. I sit back and the first picture snaps ― we're smiling. I take it upon myself to make the next three pictures fun when I turn to grab his face ― which ends up being picture number two ― and place my lips gently on his. I don't push for more, but he does. Picture number three will be showing his teeth tugging at my bottom lip which is sexy as hell and picture number four my tongue is slipping into his mouth.

And he lets me.

His lips are soft, his tongue is wet, and kissing him is like... there's no way to describe it. It's great; his hands are sweet as they rest on my hips. I simultaneously love and hate that they're only on my hips and not trying to rip my dress off so he can take me in the little booth. Speaking of... I pull away and rest my forehead on his.

"You know all that did was fan the flames, right?" I offer. He runs his fingers though my hair and kisses my chin before he pulls me in for a hug.

"I'm trying," he whispers. This seems to be his motto, and I appreciate that he is trying for me, but trying also means there are no guarantees that he won't slip back into bed with _Her _so I have to take it with a grain of salt. I may be persistent with him, but I know right now I can't be more that his friend ― one he may possibly fuck. I can't let myself get too wrapped up in him so that if and when he does get ensnared by her sticky web of lies it doesn't crush me. This man has heartbreaker written all over, so I shall pursue him, but I shall tread carefully.

"That's all I can ask of you," I kiss his cheek and crawl off of his lap and out of the booth. The pictures are printing and when I see them my heart melts. We look fucking gorgeous together. Maybe he makes me look good; I've never looked like this to me.

The picture of his teeth on my bottom lip is the stuff wet dreams are made of. His eyes are half closed and my hand is on his jaw. It's probably the sexiest moment of my life and I have it captured on grainy, black and white film. I love it.

I hand him the pictures and he looks at them for a long moment before he tucks them away in his wallet. I have to remember to get those later. We couldn't have _Sarah _finding them. That would mess up his married woman game.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks as we walk through the arcade.

"Ah, trying to get me home and into bed already. It's only our first stalking mission, what kind of woman do you think I am?" I tease. He actually chuckles this time and I take it as a good sign. He's loosening up.

Eric drives me back to my car and kisses my forehead before he opens my door and lets me in. I think it's sweet that he waits for me before he drives away. It's refreshing actually. Eric is refreshing in a way. I want him, but at the same time I'm happy he's keeping his distance because as I've mentioned he screams heartbreaker.

I'm just walking into my front door when I get a text that makes my heart sink.

E: She's here. What do I do?

* * *

**Hi again, thank you everyone for the reviews and alerts. It's pretty awesome! I've been busy so the review replies slacked last chapter. Sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5

S: You tell her to leave right this instant!

E: How? I've never been able to say no…

S: You're too good for this shit, Eric. Tell her you don't want anything to do with her anymore!

E: You don't even know me. How do you know I'm too good?

S: Well then fuck you. Don't ask me if you're not going to listen!

I don't hear back.

Just over an hour later I haven't heard back so I'm assuming he's fucking her, or fighting with her about something. Either way, it's his deal. We shared an amazing kiss after stalking the bitch. It's not like we even really know each other. Typical man, that's what he is. No, not typical, he's not thinking with his dick otherwise we'd be fucking right now. Fuck him and his "I love her" she's a bitch to everyone she meets. I'm not even surprised she's cheating on the Reverend. As a matter of fact, I don't think Eric is the only one she's with. I've not been to church for a while, but the way she looked at Bill Compton screams "I want to fuck". Ugh, I just hate her!

I don't know what to do and I'm not tired so I grab a book and lay down. I'll just read until I fall asleep.

I wake up and look at my phone to see if he called or messaged while I was asleep. Nope, either pissed 'cause I told him fuck you or he really did sleep with her and I'm disgusted by him for it. Shit. I _have _to check on him. Why? I haven't a clue. I just need to.  
So I call.

"Hello?" he answers, his voice is creaky like he's still mostly asleep.

"I'm not sorry about the fuck you, but I had to make sure you're okay." He probably thinks I'm crazy and obsessive now.

"Sookie?"

"Yeah, do you not look at your caller ID?"

"Sleeping… sorry," he says quietly.

"Sorry for waking you," I reply. I didn't mean to wake him up.

"Mmm," he hums. He sounds so damn sexy. "It's fine… I should be up anyway."

"Um… so… what happened?" I inquire. I must be a glutton for punishment. If he tells me they had sex my heart will sink.

"Coffee?" Oh hell, it's serious enough that he can't tell me over the phone.

"My place or yours?" I ask, I don't feel like being in a coffee shop.

"What's your address?" I rattle off my address and hang up with him.

I'm not sure if I should go as far as showering or if I should just throw a bra on. I have no idea how far away he is from me. I want a shower so I send him a quick text telling him so and that if I don't answer the door, just walk in. I know it's weird to let a virtual stranger walk in, but something about him screams trustworthy. Probably the same thing that says heartbreaker.

I shower and dry off as quickly as possible. I'm not ready for real clothes so I slip into some grey sweatshorts and a black tank top with thin spaghetti straps of course and fitted to show off the tatas. I pull on a pair of pink and grey stripped knee high socks and I toss my hair in a messy bun on top of my head. He's walking in just ask I'm coming out of my room. I motion for him to follow me into the kitchen and I start making coffee.

"I would offer you a tour, but coffee takes precedent over you," I give him a playful wink and start the coffee maker. "Plus I'm sure you'll see the... everything soon enough."

"You're terrible, you know that right?" I nod and smile, leaning on the counter.

"So what couldn't you tell me over the phone?"

"She's livid," he starts. "She wanted to know who you were―"

"But she knows who I am, I go to her church... sometimes." I argue.

"She doesn't know who you are to me," he finishes.

"Oh... and?"

"I told her you're none of her business. We fought until she had to go home at one." That means he didn't sleep with her, yay!

"Good for you," I smile before I hop up on the counter. "Come here." When he moves to stand in front of me I turn him so his back is to me. His chin drops to his chest when I start rubbing his shoulders and the back of his neck. He's so stressed its taking a lot to work the knots out.

"You need to relax," I whisper into his ear when he leans in a little more.

"It's hard to."

"Mmm, I bet I can make you... I'm guessing hand jobs are off the table?" I query. He could probably use a little release to loosen up some. What surprises me though is that he doesn't say no. He lets out a deep groan when I hit an especially hard spot and sinks back against me a little. I wrap my hand loosely around his chin and pull his head back so he's resting on my shoulder while I work his muscles with the other hand. I let my fingers dance down his Adam's apple, stopping at his t-shirt collar and I dip just inside to rub his chest a little. "These hands can bring you so much... relief," I whisper and kiss the side of his face.

"You're trouble," he growls and turns slightly so his lips land on mine.

It's an extended peck, but it's more than I expected so when he pulls back I wrap my arms tightly around his chest. My lips find the soft skin where his neck and his shoulder meet and I mumble against his flesh. "I'm the very best kind of trouble there is." I don't hear his strangled reply, but I love it when he brings his hands up and holds my wrists against his chest and my head against his neck.

"Fuck it," he says almost to himself and turns in my arms. His hands come up to cup my face, I pull his glasses off and slowly ― slower than I ever thought possible ― he tilts my face to his and he kisses me. Our eyes stay open as he licks my top lip, coaxing me to open for him. I may be the aggressor, but I have a feeling once naked he would fucking own me and it chills me to my very core. He's so Goddamn sexy I ache for him to touch me. He won't though, I may not know him well, but I know he's not one to strip down and fuck just anyone that throws themselves at him, however... I could be wrong given his situation.

Those giant hands of his move down to my neck, then my arms and grab my wrists. He brings my hands to his waist and he mimics the action, resting his on my hips, kneading a little. The resulting groan when he inadvertently touches my skin is enough to make my ovaries tingle. My eyes finally close and I begin to lose myself in him. His touch, his taste, the way he rolls his tongue against mine caressing it. We're all lips and teeth, obviously on fire for each other, both terrified to take it any further. I may tell him all the things I want to do to him, but the thought of his naked body on top of mine is... it's... God, I can imagine it so vividly, but I'm actually a little scared to push further. I do though, my legs come up to wrap around his waist as my hands move to his chest, massaging him through the thin t-shirt.

Eric's hands run up my side under my tank top, sending shivers throughout my body. It's when he reaches my bra ― more appropriately the heavy, rounded mounds beneath ― that he freezes. His thumbs are resting on the underside of my breasts when he starts to pull away, kissing my chin and neck before he removes his hands from my shirt.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs against my neck one last time. He stands at his full height, looking down at me. "I'm not here yet, please understand."

"Of course," I say, still a little winded from his kiss. He moves away completely and rests against the counter opposite me, his hands on the edge.

"I think you're beautiful, Sookie," he says out of nowhere.

"Thanks... you hungry? You want breakfast?" If I don't make myself busy I will jump him.

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short. It felt right to leave it here. On my profile is the link for her PJ's. Anytime she changed clothes I will have a link on my profile. **

**The next few (like 5) chapters cover a couple days and focus on their growing "friendship" :D **

**Thanks again for all the reviews and such. I was on a roll last night and this morning and finished chapter 10. I am going out to do some shopping so I don't know when I'll start on the next meaning it will probably be a few days before I update again. **


	6. Chapter 6

Since I've served Eric breakfast I know exactly how he likes everything and I get started on the potatoes. I don't feel like dealing with the bacon so I lay it out on a baking sheet and toss it in a 400 degree oven. The coffee is done and I haven't said a word to him.

"Go take a look around," I finally say, breaking the silence. I need a break before I rip his damn t-shirt off with my teeth.

"Uh... you don't want to give me the grand tour yourself?" he asks a little confused.

I pause what I'm doing to give him a playful smirk. "Baby, if I took you to my room I would be forced to give you the VIP treatment."

He knows what I'm talking about, but he asks anyway. "What exactly does the VIP treatment consist of?"

"All I can tell you is your clothes would end up on the floor and I'd be having a very different kind of protein packed breakfast." Eric groans and bites his bottom lip before walking away. _I agree my friend, I agree._

I doctor his coffee and set it at the end of the counter so I can get the pan heated for the eggs. I crack three into the pan and grab some bread so I can get the toast going. It's time to take the bacon out and I realize he's been MIA for over ten minutes. I live in a two bedroom cottage; it should take him no more than five minutes to look around. I finish cooking and his plate is on the table with the coffee when I go searching for him.

I find him in my bedroom, standing at the foot of my bed looking around. "What are you doing?" I inquire and lean against the door jamb.

"Getting to know you," he smiles at me and walks over to my dresser. "I've been with Sarah over a year." I roll my eyes, he doesn't see it though. "I've never been to her house. There's this woman that consumes my every thought and I couldn't even begin to tell you what her bedroom looks like. I don't know anything about her home life. Well, I know what she tells me about her husband and that they're supposedly splitting soon. Soon has been coming for the last eight months."

"I see..."

"She hides everything from me, everything and you... you just... you trust me and you don't even know me."

"I know enough," I tell him. "I also know you have three over medium eggs, four pieces of bacon, crispy hash browns, toast and perfectly prepared coffee on the kitchen table."

"I don't get you," he says, shaking his head a little.

"You don't have to," I shrug.

"I want to." I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and I tell him so. "You're funny, Sookie. You're blunt and make no apologies, why wouldn't I want to get you?"

"I don't know, it's just weird," I say and lead him to the kitchen. "Eat before it's all cold."

I start cleaning up as he eats. I have my coffee, but I'm not hungry so I don't eat. With Eric as a new development in my life I feel like I've had so much on my mind recently. That and I'm still shaken by the robbery, which I didn't tell Eric about. I'm more concerned about him. I was scared a little, his heart is breaking. Those don't even compare in my book.

"Sook," he calls my name and I glance at him so he knows I'm paying attention before I go right back to wiping down the counter. "Sookie, stop and come here."

I dry my hands and walk over to him. I stand like I would if I were taking his order at the diner. "How can I help you," I smirk and rest my hands on my hips.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry."

I can see in his eyes that he doesn't believe me, but he stays silent on the food front. He's about to say something when his phone starts to ring. I can tell by the sudden look of longing that it's Sarah and I get a little mad. He just told me all these sweet things and the second she calls he's aching to talk to her. He doesn't answer though, which is surprising. "Not around you," he says when I ask him why. At this point she's calling again.

"Answer the fucking phone or I will," I threaten and he does ― reluctantly.

He gets up and leaves the room to talk to her. From the way his voice travels I assume he goes into my room. I finish my cleaning and make myself some toast while I snack on some bacon. I'm not starving, but munching is good.

Eric is completely silent wherever he is so I go looking. This was a bad idea because when I find him, he's sprawled out on my bed staring up at the ceiling with his legs hanging over so his feet are on the ground. God, the things I could do to him.

"I think you're purposely trying to tease me," I joke when I walk in.

"Huh?" His mind is on Sarah while mine says to climb on top of him and take a little ride.

Since he's so confused I take it upon myself to clear things up. I walk over and climb right onto his lap. My butt is on his thighs and he looks conflicted. On one hand he has a ready and willing girl straddling him, on the other he just talked to the woman that his heart belongs to.

I lean over so my face is right under his. Eric's hands land on my hips purely from instinct and I breathe him in before whispering against his skin. "I wish I could make this easy for you... but... you draw me in like a moth to a flame..." I kiss his neck before trailing wet, open mouthed kisses up to his lips, my hip are slowly rocking and I can feel his cock begin to stiffen between my thighs. I was right; he's definitely above average in that department.

"Tell me to stop," I whisper against his lips just before kissing him. I feel his fingers dig into my flesh and I can't tell if he's trying to pull me in tighter or push me away.

My question is answered when one of his hands comes up to grip the hair at the nape of my neck and holds me in place as his tongue demands entrance. He's been so gentle with me up until this point and as I mentioned before, this man can and I'm sure will own me once our clothes come off. That thought makes me pull away; he's not in his right mind. He's emotional over Sarah and I don't want him to resent me if we take this farther. His warm lips start to trail down my neck as he tries to flip us over. Do I go with it? I don't know, I do want this...

Fuck it.

He settles in between my thighs and I wrap my arms around his massive shoulders. He flexes his hips making me groan as I hitch my legs up higher around his waist. If we were naked he could easily be inside of me and I'm not complaining. As a matter of fact I'm wearing small enough shorts that all he has to do is whip his cock out and push them over. Fuck, I want him so fucking bad right now. The way he's dry humping me as we kiss is getting me dangerously close to orgasmville. His hands are on my hips and all of his weight is on me. I feel his fingertips push under my waistband and again I groan.

"More," I plead when he thrusts a little harder against my center. If I'm close he has to be. His erection is solid and thick and I _need _him inside of me.

Suddenly he pulls away. He stops moving and he rests his forehead on mine. "I'm so sorry," he whispers, his voice is slightly accented.

"Don't be..."

"I shouldn't... sorry." He tries to get up and I hold him in place for a moment. I'm sure the center of my shorts is soaked from our actions. He's managed to make me wetter than I think I've ever been.

I finally let him up and tell him to finish eating while I get ready for the day. I really just need a moment away from him before I do something I'll regret later. I slip into my bathroom and apply a little makeup before I throw on some cut off shorts and a grey and pink striped tank top. I spritz on my favorite perfume, slip into my chucks and go out to find Eric still in the kitchen. He's washed his plate and he's leaning against the counter with his arms folded across his chest. His hair is a mess from the make out session; otherwise he looks just as edible as always in his black shorts and white T.

"What's on the agenda?" he asks me once he's sees I'm fully dressed now.

"Wanna go to The City?" I haven't been to San Francisco in a while and a day on the pier sounds nice.

"Sure, that should–"

"Keep your mind off of her?" I finish for him and he looks a little ashamed about his thoughts.

"Yeah… something like that." I take his hand to lead him out of the house and I lock up behind us.

Eric makes a stop at his car to grab his hat, but ultimately we decide on my car since it gets better gas mileage. Eric insists on driving. I hate driving, so I don't really care. Plus I've experienced his and know he's a good driver. We talk about everything under the sun during the two hour drive – everything but Sarah. I learn that he's an only child, raised by his father in Sweden which explains the accent that peeks through every now and then. His mom skipped out on him when he was little and he barely remembers her. He moved to America when he was fifteen, but knew English before so the transition wasn't too hard on him. I'm not really surprised to learn that he's a tattoo artist seeing as he's covered in them. Well, he has his sleeves and from what I've seen of his legs, they're covered too. I have none at all, although I would love to get one someday and I tell him so.

"I would love to work on you," he tells me and I smile.

"I would love for you to "work" on me too," I laugh, using air quotes.

"You know that's not what I meant…" he says, he's laughing so I know he's just giving me a hard time. "I would though…" He looks over at me and I know he's not talking about tattooing me.

"That's good to know. I think we could be great together." I unbuckle my seat belt and lean over the center console. His breath hitches a little when I lick his ear before sucking the lobe between my teeth. "You do things to me… you make me feel things…"

"Sookie," he warns, "You should sit back down."

"Where's the fun in that?" I ask playfully and sit back in my seat. Eric reaches over to rest his hand on my thigh, gently caressing me.

This promises to be an interesting day indeed.

* * *

**Hi! Guess who wrote like a mad man (woman) in the middle of the night when she woke up for no good reason. So, I've finished chapter 11 and now you get 6! WooHoo! Good trade, no? and… yeah. That's all I have. As always, Sookie's clothes are on the profile**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm learning with Eric that he's a very touchy feely type of person and I am not complaining in the least. When he moves his hand from my thigh it's up to play with my hair and he goes on to explain he just loves the way women feel, our hair and skin is usually so soft and fresh. It's soothing to him. I think it's extremely sexy that he feels that way, because I love his hands and I love them even more when they're touching me. The touching doesn't stop when we get out of the car either. He automatically puts his arm around my shoulders and I just sink into him. We look like a happy little couple and not two people that barely know each other. He certainly doesn't look like he's seeing a married woman on the side.

"Where to first?" he asks me as we walk out of the parking garage.

"I have no idea; I never come here so I say we just walk a bit." I don't want to do anything that takes his hands off of me. We just walk up and down the pier, looking in stores, but not going in until I find a fairy shop and I have to go in to see what's in there.

"Are you a fan?" he questions as I make a beeline to the shop.

"A little, not like major, but they're normally pretty cute." As I walk in the lady behind the counter offers me some fairy dust and she puts a pink glittery star on my face just below my eye. I'm sure I look goofy, but I don't care. If Eric and I continue this friendship he'll learn I don't give an eff about what people think of me.

I end up buying a little statue for Holly, she loves this shit and her birthday is coming up. Eric buys me the fairy dust and I just grin like a fool when he hands me the bag. I didn't even notice him doing it.

"You didn't have to do this," I smile as I accept the bag.

"You don't have to deal with me and my roller coaster of emotions," he shrugs.

"I like you," I tell him. He knows this, but I feel like I need to remind him.

"Let's go look at the water," he says instead of acknowledging my admission.

"Eric," I tug his arm when he starts to walk away. "Don't be so hot and cold with me. It's no secret what I want from you."

"I'm still trying to reconcile my feelings for _her _with the things you make me feel," he admits and all I can do is look at him. "Just… I need to… I need you to be patient with me. I can't give you what you want right now."

"You don't think I know that?" I snap, "I'm not looking to marry you, Eric. Shit, I don't even want you to be my boyfriend right now. She's fucking you up so bad and you won't admit it. She doesn't love _you_ she loves the _idea_ of you." I turn and stomp away. I feel bad for what I just said, but fuck, he has to know that. I stop and turn to face him again. "I will _always _tell you the truth, Eric. If you don't want it then hanging out with me is a bad fucking idea. You're sexy, you turn me on, and that's it. That's all I want from you, I already know you can't be fucking bothered with anything more." This time when I walk away I keep walking. I hear him call my name, but ignore him. There's no point right now, I'm pissed.

"Sookie," he calls again, I'm navigating through the crowd his calls are getting quieter the farther I get.

I'm nearing the end of the pier when I'm yanked back by my shoulder. He whips me around, cups the back of my head and before I can even think about what he's doing Eric's demanding lips are crushing mine. "You… you are so fucking sexy like this," he murmurs, his accent thick. It clearly comes through when his emotions are high. The problem is the accent is sexy as hell and I want to climb him like a tree in the middle of a crowded pier.

"I appreciate you," he tells me, his lips are still pressed against mine and that fucking accent is going to kill me. "I like that you are honest, Sookie... you didn't let me tell you."

"So you chase me and kiss me?" I giggle. Eric is still holding my head in place.

"To avoid any more yelling." Damn, the accent has been put away.

"Just know," I breathe. I'm still panting from the jog and kiss.

"I know," he confirms and kisses me quickly before hugging me tightly.

He takes my hand and I feel giddy, I shouldn't, but I do. We've just determined that this… friendship isn't leading to being a couple. At least not right now, but this closeness is something I haven't felt in a long time. It's weird that I've barely known Eric for a week and already he's my favorite person. It helps that I want to fuck the shit out of him and I have a feeling we may end the day naked. Well, I hope we do anyway. The sexual energy between us is off the charts.

The day goes fairly smooth after the little non-fight, fight. The touchy thing makes me comfortable with him, makes me feel like I've known him for years.

"Come," he tells me and drags me along behind him. His legs are so long it's hard to keep up. When we reach the edge of the pier he cages me in against it when he presses against my back and his hands rest on the wood in front of me. "It's beautiful," he whispers in my ear before I feel his lips and tongue on my neck. I shiver and feel him smile against my skin. "You are... so... soft... and sweet," he says between kisses.

"You're being too sexy for your own good," I breathe.

"Mmm, I don't know," he hums and I feel him press in a little harder. "Maybe we should go though."

"Maybe you're right," I moan softly when he grinds against my ass. I have to remind him there are kids around, but the sun is on its way down so the fact that one of his thumbs is grazing my nipple through my shirt isn't _that _noticeable.

He pulls away from me and takes my hand again. We don't rush to the car, still taking in the sights and people around us. What scares me is the prospect of this spell being broken. I don't want sweet, touchy, kissy Eric to go away as soon as the allure of San Francisco is closed out by the car doors. Not to mention we have a two hour drive home to get through. When we get home I want to have this feeling still. I know I told him I don't want him as a boyfriend, but we both know that on some level that is a lie.

My only concern right now is Sarah, there's no getting around the fact that he loves her no matter how miserable she makes him.

But my question is why? _How?_

How in the world did a sweet, intelligent and extremely incredible guy end up in love with a married woman? What sort of spell did she cast over him? Surely it isn't all about sex? It couldn't be. And where does the Reverend fit into all of this? So many questions running through my brain it's enough to make me dizzy.

There has to be more to this story than meets the eye and all I know is until he's out from underneath her thumb..._completely, _he can never be mine.

Well...

In my mind, that's totally unacceptable and I know myself well enough to realize I won't let Eric go without a fight.

* * *

By the time we pull into my driveway it's just past ten o'clock. Eric cuts the engine and makes me stay put while he comes around to let me out. The little lovey dovey bubble is not broken, not at all. When he helps me out of the car his arm immediately rests on my shoulders and he tugs me closer, kissing my temple.

"I had a lot of fun today," he whispers. The last twenty minutes of our drive was done in silence and I have no idea what he was thinking about.

"Ah, you think the fun ends now?" I smirk as I unlock my front door. "It's just beginning."

"Mmm, my naughty girl," he growls and presses me into the back of the door. He runs the tip of his nose along my jaw and kisses my neck. I don't know what changed today, but someone is certainly in a mood.

"So I'm your girl now?" I have to question. I can't let that one go.

"I try..." he whispers and I just melt into him. His voice is thick with lust and fuck it's sexy. "I'm trying."

"Hmm?" I hum, my eyes are closed and my lips are searching for his. I don't find them though. He pulls away and when I open my eyes he's looking at me with a small smile. "What?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know," he shakes his head. "You just look so… warm."

"Oh hush," I playfully smack his chest and move away from him. I have to pee so I excuse myself.

I slip into my bathroom and do my business. As I was my hands I take a look in the mirror and smooth my hair down into place. I don't know what to expect from Eric when I exit, but I find him in my kitchen staring into my fridge.

"Go sit," I tell him. He looks over at me and grins.

I pull some ham and turkey from the fridge, a little Swiss and mustard. I don't care what he likes; he's going to eat my quick Cuban sandwich the way I make it. I turn on my Foreman and I start to prep his sandwich on a ciabatta roll.

"May I use your restroom?" he asks and I just wave him on. He's back in three minutes and taking a seat at the table just as I'm putting the sandwich on the grill.

"How do you turn the accent off and on so easily?" I question, truly curious about it.

"I don't have an accent," he tells me, completely serious.

"You do, it's usually slight, but it's there."

"Sookie, I _do not_have an accent," he argues – with the very accent he claims he doesn't have.

"You just… you do," I laugh. He doesn't look amused. "Sweetie, what's wrong with an accent?"

"Nothing, I just don't have one." I just stare. The laughter has stopped, but I can feel it bubbling up again. He is so serious about not having this accent that I find sexy as fuck.

I saunter across the kitchen, I know I don't look sexy at all, but I try. I straddle his lap, resting my arms on his shoulders as I run my fingers through his hair. "But it's so sexy," I purr, "and it makes me want to do things… naked things."

"Ja?" I nod and lean in to lick his lips.

"Why the change of heart?" I ask before kissing him gently and pulling away to look into his eyes.

"About what?" His eyes are on my lips and it's clear he wants the talking to stop and the kissing to resume.

"This," I say and tug his head back by his hair. My lips find his and his hands are mostly on my hips with his fingertips brushing my ass.

He doesn't answer me. Instead he breaks the kiss and begins to place those sweet, open mouth kisses down my neck toward my cleavage. I start to smell the bread and I remember I have a sandwich on the grill for him. I jump off of his lap, making him pout a little. It's cute, until his eyes glaze over at the sight of the crispy bread.

"We shall resume after you eat." I kiss his forehead and place the sandwich in front of him.

I notice he's finished the first half in three bites so I start to make him a second one. He's on his first bite of sandwich number two when his phone chimes. He pulls it out and I can tell by the look on his face that it's Sarah. We've had such a perfect day and that cunt had to fucking message him and ruin it. _Ugh! _

* * *

**So, Eric had a little shifty-poo in SF. I think he's realized Sarah is not the one for him and that he needs to start letting her go. Sookie is just the person to help out with that. The answers to Sookie's (and our) burning questions are revealed little by little. Not all in one conversation. **

**Thank you all again. You're awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is posted as a birthday request from Reefchic… I have a feeling you guys will be even more anxious for the next chapter though seeing as this is left on what can be considered a cliffie…**

* * *

"What does she want?"

"To come over," he replies, not surprised that I know who it is.

"Hmm," I hum, clearly irritated. "Have fun."

"You just expect me to run to her?" His voice is a little louder; my irritation doesn't sit well with him.

"Honestly, I don't know what to expect from you. One minute you act like getting in my pants is your only goal in life, the next you're holding my hand and being all sweet and shit, then I turn around and you're brooding over bitchface," I yell. "I'm getting so many mixed signals from you!"

"Sorry," read: fuck you, I'm nowhere near sorry. "You fucking show up in my life unexpectedly and expect me to flip my feelings for her off like I have a goddamn light switch in my brain. It doesn't happen like that," he pauses for a moment and I cut in.

"I don't care what you do. I'm not looking to be anything more than your fuck buddy. I thought we established that earlier."

"Right... and you know I wasn't fucking brooding, she _just _messaged me. I didn't even have time to fucking "brood" before you lost your shit."

"Oh, fuck off. I have no expectations of you. Run off, be with your... be with her, Eric. I don't need hand holding and I can certainly get myself off." I'm over this conversation.

"Yeah, okay, thanks for the sandwiches," he snaps and gets up from the table. He pulls his keys from his pocket and walks to the front door. I don't stop him. Apparently my day of snuggly hand holding turned me into a fucking possessive idiot. Wow...

"Eric," I call just before he opens the door. "I'm sorry... I don't have any right to react..."

He looks back at me, searching my face for the truth. "I wasn't going to meet her tonight," he tells me, "I'm trying so hard to get away from her and it seems you're the only thing that can save me."

"I'll make cookies if you stay," I grin. I really want him here.

"Sounds tempting, but that's not why I want to stay..." As he says this he begins to walk toward me.

"Sweetheart, I'm not talking chocolate chip." He comes to a stop directly in front of me, but doesn't touch me. "Turn your phone off," I whisper and reach up to run my fingers over his lips.

"I've only known you a week," he reminds me and I just smile up at him.

"And already I make you forget she exists. I have the effect on guys all that time," I tease. "It's the short shorts and spunky personality. Just wait till I sing for you."

"You're a terrible singer aren't you?" I nod, making him laugh.

"Stay the night with me," I ask and he just looks at me, he wants to, but he's scared. "Don't think... just feel what we have."

I take his hand and lead him to my room. Not for sex, but because I want to change into my pajamas. Once I have him seated on my bed I keep my back to him as I strip my clothes off so I'm standing in a bra and panties and nothing else. I'm reaching for the drawer handle when he speaks up.

"Come here, Sookie," I love the way he says my name.

"But I'm not in my pj's yet," I remind him as I strut toward him.

"Don't waste my time, woman" he growls and my girly bits get a little tingly. I move to stand in front of him and his hands tentatively rest on my hips. His eyes are glued to my chest. "If you would've asked me a week ago if I would be here… with anyone else…"

"Now's not the time to talk about her, Eric," I remind him. If talking about your lover with a mostly naked woman in front of you isn't a mood killer, I don't know what is.

"Sorry, I'm not good with this sort of thing."

"You could've fooled me. When your lips touch anywhere on my body I practically orgasm on the spot," I giggle.

Eric leans in and rests his forehead on my stomach and lets out a deep sigh. I can't imagine what he's going through and I'm terrified I'll be a rebound, but if we can build a solid friendship I have faith in us. Something draws me to this man and I want him part of my life – with or without a physical relationship.

His arms come up to wrap around my waist and he holds me tight. A few moments pass and he begins to nuzzle his face into my skin, inhaling my scent. When his lips press into my lower abdomen that tingly feeling returns. His scruff is growing out again and it tickles a little, but I love it. I thread my fingers through his hair and tug his head back so he has to look at me. The pleading look in his eye threatens to break me. He's so fucking gorgeous and I imagine this exact face is what roped Sarah in. Oh God, now _I'm _thinking about her. Fuck.

"I'm going to get dressed," I say quietly.

"Why?"

"I know where your mind is," I shrug.

"Not if you're trying to put clothes on," he chuckles and I smile down at him.

I start to move away and he stops me. His hands are firm on my hips this time and he pulls me down to straddle his lap. His lips find my neck and he starts to suck lightly. Eric's fingers dance up my sides until his thumbs brush against the underside of my breasts. His attention moves from my neck down to my chest and to the top of my bra. He looks up at me and I nod, giving him permission. Eric tugs the cup of my bra down and his lips suction onto my nipple.

"Eric," I hiss. I don't know what I want to say, his touch short circuits my thoughts.

He reaches up to cup the back of my head so he can guide my mouth to his. "You make me so fucking hard," he growls against my lips before his tongue sweeps through my mouth.

I take upon myself to find out just how hard and I slip my hand between our bodies. I brush against his erection and he moans into my mouth. "Mmm," he hums when I rub him through his shorts.

I break the kiss and rest my forehead on his. My hand slowly drifts away from his erection and it slides up his chest so I can cup his face. "We need to stop," I whisper. He lets out a deep sigh and his breath washes over my face. I don't want to stop, but I think right now it's necessary. He can say all he wants that he's not thinking of her, but I am for some fucked up reason. Well, not exactly _her_, but his feelings for her. I hate that he loves her, I hate that as he kisses me he's probably comparing us – even if it's unintentional.

"Go get dressed, Sookie," he says quietly, his accent thick. "If you don't, I will not stop…"

I climb off of his lap and he lies back on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm. His shorts are tented and I find myself questioning my decision to stop. He's long and hard and oh so thick… mmm…. Shit! I have to stop thinking like this – for now.

I slip into a pair of striped grey pajama bottoms and a pink tank top before I rejoin Eric on the bed. I'm lying on my stomach and I reach up to move his arm. "All better," I smile softly and he just gives me a look that says nothing will be better until his hard-on is taken care of.

He rolls over, half on his side, half on top of me and I feel his erection pressed into my hip. His lips brush my ear as he whispers, "The taste of your skin is still on my tongue, Sookie. This," he flexes his hips forward a little, allowing me to feel a little more of his friend, "is not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Sorry," I'm extremely sorry, believe me. "Something feels so off though."

Eric rolls off of me and pulls me along with him. He holds me around the waist and nuzzles into my neck. "You're worried," he says matter of factly.

"A little, yes," I admit. "I have questions, Eric."

"I didn't know," he sighs as he rests his head on mine. "It happened so fast… so… I should've known something was off right from the start." I can almost feel the guilt eating at him.

"How so?"

"She always wanted to meet at my place," I feel him try to shrug. "She always called or messaged me at certain hours. I found out later that it was while he was at the church."

"How'd you meet?"

"Her car overheated on the side of the freeway. I stopped to help and the connection was instant, Jesus I we went to a hotel that night. The fact that she fell into bed with me so easily should've been a red flag. I just thought she felt it too."

"No," I chuckle, "you underestimate your level of sexy. I'm not that easy and you see how hard I try with you."

"Yeah, but you stopped tonight."

"I did," I agree, "You're beautiful, Eric, but I needed to know..."

"I found out about him five months after meeting her. I should've left then, but she swore up and down she was leaving. My dumb ass believed her."

"Sweetie, you aren't dumb, a little gullible maybe..." I say. I notice he's still hard as a rock pressed against my ass. His hand is stroking up and down my stomach.

"I can't even tell you what I love about her," he admits. I want to tell him it was the sex, but I don't want to think about that while he's holding me. "What I can tell you is that when she was at my house after the other night all I could think about was you." With this he kisses my shoulder. "The night I met you is when I really knew it was over with her. I've known for a while, but the way she stood me up without even a message to excuse her actions... it cemented it, and then I had to see them. She told me that dinner was to discuss their separation... another lie."

"The good news is you have me," I smile into the dimly lit room.

"That is good news." This time when his lips press into my shoulder he runs his hand up my stomach and palms a boob.

"Sweetie, that's not helping," I sigh and grind my ass against his erection.

"Mmm, and that is?" I shake my head no. His hand moves back down my stomach until his fingertips are just inside of my waistband. "Sookie, please don't stop me this time..." He pushes down a little farther and starts to dip into my panties. I don't think I could stop him now if someone paid me to.

* * *

***runs away cackling***


	9. Chapter 9

**I've been called evil a lot today for the way the last chapter ended… Merry Christmas! I probably won't post again for a few days. **

* * *

I don't stop him.

I lift my leg and rest it on his thigh, giving him access to the promise land. I feel his hips thrust forward so his hard-on rubs against my ass again just as his fingertips hit the top of my slit. I start to pant a little as one thick finger glides up and down through my folds, from my opening to my clit. He's really, really good at this and he's barely touched me yet.

"Do you want to cum on my hand before I fuck you?" he whispers and a shiver runs through my body. His deep voice coupled with the sexy accent do things… very, very naughty things to me. I can feel my ovaries tingling with each breath that washes over my neck. I don't think I've ever wanted anything in life as much as I want Eric to manipulate my body and command me to do as he says. "Mmm, I'll take that as a yes…"

Eric starts to use all of his fingers to stroke as I rock my hips, brushing his cock with my ass. I don't know how we just transitioned from him spilling his guts to him finger fucking me, but I'm not complaining – not at all. He pushes two thick fingers inside of me and rubs my clit with his palm as he slowly pumps in and out. He feels amazing and I want more, but I can't seem to get the words out. Something about his hands on my body turns my brain into absolute mush.

"Tell me what you want, Sookie," he says quietly into my ear. I answer him with a moan. "Use your words, baby, tell me how you want it..."

I let out a whimper and grab onto his wrist, holding his hand in place. "This," I growl at him. "Deeper."

"Mmm, yes," he hums and pushes his fingers in deeper than before.

"Fuck..."

"That's right," his voice is low, breath hot on my neck. "Think about my cock inside of you, Sookie. This hot little cunt will feel so fucking good wrapped around me... I want it... so fucking bad..."

"Then fuck me," I moan as I turn my head to look at him.

"Cum first," he says, looking straight into my eyes. He starts circling my clit with his thumb while he curls his fingers, hitting my spot. The cocky little smirk on his gorgeous lips tells me he knows exactly what he's doing to my body.

My chest starts heaving with my deep panting; I can feel my orgasm start to coil inside of me. Eric leans over me to kiss my neck again and he starts commanding me to cum for him. Something about that deep voice, the accent, the fingers manipulating me... he's fucking great at this! It takes less than a minute before I'm reaching to wrap my arms around his broad shoulders to hold onto him. His lips find mine and he kisses me through my orgasm, swallowing every moan as he slows his ministrations.

"Please tell me you have a condom," he pleads. His deep voice so soft right now.

I do, so I give him a little grin, a quick peck on the lips and move out from under him. "Take your clothes off, Sparky," I giggle and I try to stand up. I say try because my knees are apparently jelly after that much needed orgasm.

From my seated position I pull my tank and bra off. I can hear Eric rustling around behind me as I slip out of my pants and open my bedside drawer to grab some protection. It's been a while since I've had a guy in my bed ─ and it was a steady boyfriend ─ so I feel a little weird being completely naked in front of him. Especially since I know his body is going to be perfect.

"I can't wait to get my hands on your skin," he says out of nowhere. It's an odd comment since he can pretty much... oh... my naked back is to him and he's looking at a blank canvas.

"I'm naked and you're thinking about tattoos?" I question, turning my head to look at him over my shoulder.

"Oh, believe me; I'm thinking about a lot more than tattoos, but you have perfect skin, Sookie." I blush a little and then I let my eyes wander over his body. He's sitting up against my wooden headboard. He has one hand on his erection, slowly stroking while the other is resting on the bed next to his thick thigh. He is absolute perfection, solid and thick from head to toe. "Give me that," he says, pointing to the little square in my hand.

I give him the condom and watch transfixed as he rolls it on. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He looks at me like I'm crazy for thinking he's so gorgeous.

"Sookie," he says my name so sweetly and I close my eyes a moment. Today is getting to me, all of the affection and simple kisses. I have to remind myself this is about sex, he's trying to let go of another woman. "Baby, come here."

I blink my eyes open and look into those lusty blue-green eyes. I turn my body completely and crawl to him on my hands and knees. I straddle his thighs and lean in to kiss him. My arms wrap around his neck of their own accord and I'm so lost in the kiss that I don't notice he's pulling my hips forward until I feel the tip of his cock run through my folds. I pull back to look into his eyes as I start to sink down onto him. Let me tell you, looks are deceiving. He looks huge, but feels even bigger inside of me. The way he's stretching me is almost painful right now. I'm plenty wet from the recent orgasm, but it's still been many months since I last had sex.

"You okay?" he asks when I pause to take a deep breath.

"I'm fucking brilliant, yeah." He laughs a little and kisses me again.

"Go slow," he reminds me as if I didn't know I could puncture a vital organ if I tried to take him too fast.

"Can you just shh please," I hush him with a little smile. I close my eyes and work my way down his shaft. Once he's fully sheathed inside of me I start to rock back and forth, making us both moan.

"From the second I laid eyes on you this morning this is exactly where I needed to be," he tells me, his voice still low and husky ─ aka sexy as fuck.

With that I start to rise and fall, slowly at first and then gradually picking up speed. Each time I have him fully inside of me he lets out this little growly moan that sends shivers throughout my entire body. His hands are still on my hips, but I want more. I'm greedy when it comes to Eric. I grab his wrists and help him slide his hands up my body to my breasts that have been rubbing against his chest. He takes the hint and gives me a good, hard, squeeze. He even makes a boob grab sexy somehow.

I lean back, resting my hands on his thighs and start to move my hips up and down a little faster as he caresses my tits. I have my eyes closed just feeling him and he leans forward to take a nipple between his lips.

"Oh, fuck," I gasp. I didn't expect his mouth and it feels fucking great. I feel him smile around my nipple and I bring one hand up to hold the back of his head. What's he's doing with his tongue feels way too good.

Eric continues to draw little circles with his tongue as he wraps one arm around my lower back. The other hand slips between our joined bodies and his thumb finds my nub. I start to drop down a little harder, but keeping my movements slow. It's not going to take long for Eric to coax another orgasm from me at this rate, but I want to make sure it's good for him.

"Tell me what you want, Eric," I say, using his words from earlier.

He moves his hand from my back and weaves his fingers through the back of my hair. He brings his lips to my neck, just below my ear. His teeth lightly sink into my skin and he starts to thrust up as I hold my position.

He lets out another little growl and I smile. "Ah, ah... use your words, baby, tell me how you want it..."

"I want it deep, Sookie, hard. Get on your hands and knees. I'm going to fuck you until you can't fucking walk right," he smiles against my ear.

"I'm holding you to that," I giggle and climb off of him to do as he says.

As soon as my back is to him he moves quickly and presses between my shoulder blades so I fall forward and land on my elbows. I feel him at my entrance and he thrusts in at as he takes hold of my hips, pulling me back onto his cock. Eric's hand finds my hair again and he tugs, hard, so hard I have to come up to my hands and knees. The harder he thrusts, the harder he pulls and fuck, it feels fantastic. I think my new favorite thing is getting fucked by Eric. It's good, almost too good.

I reach down and rub my own clit when I feel Eric falter on his thrusts. He's ready to cum and I want to cum as close to him as possible. I've been on edge for a bit and it doesn't take much for me to find my release. My inner walls begin to flutter around Eric's shaft and he starts to stammer a little, it's not in English though and I close my eyes to listen to his voice. I have no idea what he's saying, but he sounds very excited about whatever it is.

His whole body goes rigid when he cums with a roar, filling the rubber barrier with his release. He slips out of me after a moment with a long, low groan. I roll and flop on my back and watch as he tries to walk to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He's a little unsteady on his feet and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy knowing I did that to him.

My eyes are closed and I don't hear him re-enter the room so when he pounces on me it startles me a bit. "You really are adorable," he chuckles when I try to fight him off on instinct.

"That's the orgasm talking," I tell him and hug his head to my chest. He's lying mostly on top of me.

"Could be, could just be that you're adorable."

"Mmm, there is that. Are you going to let me test the walking thing?" I ask, stroking his hair.

"Nope, that would require me moving and I don't think that's possible right now." I want to ask him what he said during his big O, but I don't want to trigger another accent ─ no accent debate.

"Thank you for today," I say. "I know it was a bit of a rollercoaster ride, but I had a great time."

"Thank you for… being you and taking a chance…" he trails off. I don't think he meant to make things awkward, but there is a slight tension in the air now.

"Hmm," I hum, "That's what friends are for."

He doesn't say anything else and neither do I. We just lie in the middle of my bed – naked. It's weird and uncomfortable and I want it to go away.

It does…

I hear Eric's breathing even out and feel his dead weight on my chest. I maneuver myself out from under him and cuddle into his side. This situation is going to be hard to navigate. I have a feeling introducing sex so soon isn't going to be all sunshine and roses and that the first time he says something about Sarah it's going to crush me.

Fucking unintentional feelings.

No, it's not unintentional feelings; it's a fantastic orgasm muddling my brain.

Possibly unintentional feelings?

_Fuck!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

"What time is it?" Eric jumps up, waking me in the process.

"Uh..."

"Shit, I have to go," he says once he finds the clock. It's just past eight a.m. and thankfully I have today off too.

"Mmm, okay," I roll over and snuggle back into my blankets.

"Sorry, I have a nine a.m. and I have to get to the shop." I don't know how to tell him that right now sleep is my only concern. He fucked me way too good last night and I may be incapacitated for a week.

He's up getting dressed and suddenly he's kneeling next to me on the bed. "I'll call or text you later." He leans over to kiss my temple and disappears from my room, a moment later I hear the front door and them I'm out like a light.

When I finally wake up I have a big stretch and realize I'm extremely sore. Eric certainly left his mark. I get up, put my clothes back on, and go into the bathroom. I take a look in the mirror and see Eric left another kind of mark. I have several light hickies lining my neck. Nothing a little makeup won't cover though. They are really light and clearly unintentional.

I need coffee so I head into the kitchen to make a pot. Eric's hat is sitting on the table and I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. I have a reason to call him. Gah, I'm going to be _that girl _and it annoys me. I see it's just after ten and I call him anyway. I don't know how long a tattoo takes and I figure if he can't talk he won't answer.

"Hey there," he answers; I can hear the noise of what I assume is the shop in the background.

"Morning, you left your hat." I don't know what else to say and I'm having one of those teenage girl moments. The one where you're talking to the guy you like and you feel like _everything _that comes out of your mouth sounds stupid, maybe that's just a girl thing in general.

"Maybe that was on purpose," he purrs and I giggle.

"Mmm, I knew sex was a bad idea. Now I won't be able to get rid of you," I tease.

"Between that and you feeding me every time I walk in the door it's safe to say I'll be around more than I probably should be." His laugh sounds and I get all giddy. Stupid, cute guy with, a good personality, a big dick and skills. _Sometimes I hate being a girl!_

"That's all part of the master plan Mr... um, what's your last name?" I can't believe I don't know his last name. _Ugh! I feel like such a whore. No, Sarah is the whore._

"Northman."

"I like it..."

"Come to the shop, have lunch with me," he offers and I feel weird. I feel like things aren't on the level they should be. I can fight it, but I don't.

"When and where?" I ask and he gives me the address. I'm going to meet him at one. I realize he's two blocks from the diner. This could be dangerous.

I finish my coffee and have a bowl of cereal. I jump in the shower and take my time washing my hair and body. My mind starts to wander and I find myself thinking about his relationship, and I use that term loosely, with Sarah. I hate to think that they have - hopefully had ― anything as intense as what we shared last night.

Eric is... he's such a good guy. He thinks I don't know him well enough to have this opinion, but it's a gut feeling. One I felt the moment I saw him. He deserves so much better than a married woman that is using him for something she probably doesn't get from her husband. He deserves someone that is able to share their life with him, someone that will put him first and I'm not ashamed to admit that someone should be me.

After my shower I decide on a pair of black shorts and a plain blue tank with some flip flops. I leave my hair down to air dry. Just a little makeup, covering the hickies as much as possible. I still can't believe he left marks on my neck.

Just after twelve-thirty I grab my purse and hop into my car. I know I'll show up about ten minutes early, but that's okay. I'm about to pull into the lot when I see her.

Sarah aka dirty cunt.

She walks into the shop and I complete the turn into the parking lot, but I don't get out of my car. I want to get out and punch her in her stupid face. She wears too much fucking makeup for my liking.

I decide to call Eric.

"Yeah," he snaps. Okay, so he's irritated. I don't know if it's because I'm calling with her there, or that she's there in the first place.

"Uh... I saw Sarah walk in..."

"She's fucking leaving," he says. I know he's staring at her as he says it. I hear Sarah's voice, but not what she says to that.

"Okay..."

"I'll be out." He hangs up and I wait. Ten minutes go by and he knocks on my window, startling me. It's hot so I have the A/C blasting. I unlock the door and he slips into the passenger seat.

"So... um... where to?" I ask him. He's irritated big time.

"Any-fucking-where, I have two hours before my next appointment."

"Okay," I say quietly. I know when not to poke the bear.

I slowly pull out of the parking lot and take a right. I decide we don't need to be in a restaurant and I swing into a Chick-fil-a drive-thru. He still isn't talking so I order for him. Once out I take us to a small park. I always keep a blanket with me, so I grab it and lead him to a secluded area set back from the duck pond.

"She wanted to know why I've been avoiding her," he starts. "I didn't tell you but when she showed up at my place after golf I told her we were through. That's why we fought so long. She tried telling me seeing us," he motions between us, "Together threw her off and that's why she didn't break it off. I reminded her I'm done with her and told her to not come around ever again."

"I'm proud of you." I pat his arm and watch as he takes a big bite of his sandwich.

We go silent as we eat and when he finally talks again I literally tip over from laughter. "You're walking normal; I didn't do my job right. Looks like I'll have to try harder." He says this with a completely straight face and a mouth full of fries.

"You gave me hickies," I tell him when I'm able to talk again.

He looks up, scanning my skin. "I'm only a little sorry."

"Why only a little?"

"Because it's unprofessional and you have to be face to face with the public," he says honestly, shoving four more fries into his mouth. "Otherwise, it's fucking sexy to show the world that you're... you know what I mean," he finishes, blushing a little for almost calling me his.

"You're a pig," I laugh and toss a fry at him.

"Come here," he reaches over to grab my leg and pull me across the blanket. "This pig wants you in his lap."

"Mmm," I growl a little and make the rest of the journey on my own. I straddle his thighs and whisper in his ear. "Is this how you want me?"

"There are several different positions I want you in," he purrs and grabs my hips, helping me turn so my back is to his chest and I'm seated between his legs. "Right now with the potential for onlookers I just want you here."

Snuggly Eric is back and he does things to me, things that fuck with my plan of just being fuck buddies. He makes me feel all the things I shouldn't feel for a friend. Of course I have to break my little "feelings" bubble. "You know... it would be really easy to have sex with no one noticing..."

"Oh, someone would notice. You're loud and the things I want to do to you... yeah, someone would definitely notice." His hands are resting on my leg since I have my knees bent and his fingertips are lightly grazing my inner thigh as he talks to me.

"I can be quiet," I whisper, resting my head on his shoulder.

"We'll test that theory in a less kid friendly area," he chuckles.

"Good idea, I don't _really_ know if I can be quiet with you." I know I have a dopey grin on my face, that new relationship feeling sinking in. The problem is this isn't really _that_kind of relationship and I need to step back from my feelings for a minute and reassess.

"You look happy," he observes after a few minutes of silence.

"Do I?" he nods and kisses my temple. "Maybe I'm just comfortable. Comfort makes me happy."

"There's no way you're comfortable, my chest is solid muscle. It's like granite," he jokes, flexing his pecs. He really is solid and I like big men. Not always super muscley and it's going to be rough, but I'll deal…

I pick up his wrist and look at his watch. "We still have a little over an hour. Whatever shall we do Mr. Northman?"

"My house isn't far from here," he offers in a suggestive tone as he squeezes my thighs.

"Yeah?" he nods against my head.

"I have hickies to touch up and legs to turn to into mush. As a matter of fact, if I do everything right you physically won't be able to leave the bed and I can come home to you naked in my bed… and after work I'll have time to really―"

"Eric," I cut off his little fantasy.

"Hmm?"

"What is this about?" I ask, swirling my hand around so he knows I'm, talking about whatever is going on between us. "Our last discussion was about us being "friends" and now I feel like it's something entirely different."

"I―"

"I know you're in transition, but I'm scared, I said yesterday that this is only about sex and that I know you can't really give me more, but things are changing for me, a lot faster than I ever expected. You're an amazing guy, Eric, and I would be crazy not to want more… I just…"

"Sookie," he wraps his arms tight around my shoulders. "I love her, I can't turn that off and I know I've mentioned that already, but I don't want to be with her. I can't be with her. Even if she left him tomorrow I could never be with her. The blinders are off, Sookie and I know I can't fall for her shit anymore… and I'm not the type of guy to be in a physical relationship with two women. I the physical with you," he pauses to hum into my hair.

"I know," I grin.

"It's not going to be easy for me, Sookie, but I'm willing to make the effort and if we can't… you know… I think we have the makings of a ridiculously insane friendship. And I'm a cuddler, so I will cuddle the fuck out of you whenever I get a chance. Just because I can." As he finishes his lips are on my cheek.

"See, I told you you're an amazing guy."

"Promise me you won't give up on me," he whispers. I nod and turn in his arms to hug him. He needs a hug, not an orgasm ― well, I'm sure he'd beg to differ, but as his "friend" I will give him what he needs whether he knows it or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Surprisingly, Eric and I haven't slept together again since the first time. It's something we decided on together. The problem is we know how good we are together now, and as bad as I want to fuck his brains out every chance I can I know his head still isn't in the game. To avoid getting more attached than I already am I broached the subject after our little Chick-fil-a picnic. We've also both been pretty busy, so not seeing each other makes it easier. I've talked to him every day and he is supposed to come over tonight, but I feel like I'm getting a lovely summer cold and I don't want to get him sick.

Summer colds suck balls, by the way and the little cold germs decided to take up residence in my body. I'm walking through Walgreens all bundled up because it's a hundred and two out and I'm freezing thanks to this fucking cold or flu or whatever the fuck it is. I'm walking up and down the aisles because in my stuffy state I can't remember where the cold medicine is.

I don't know if it's my sickness making me paranoid, but I feel like I'm being followed. I slowly make my way around the store and then I see her. Sarah is staring right at me as she reaches forward to grab something off of the shelf. My eyes shift to the shelf and I want to scream. She's grabbing a pregnancy test. I may be sick and my head may be so stuffy I feel like it's going to explode, but I'm no dummy. She's going to try to tell Eric she's pregnant so he'll go running back to her.

Over my fucking dead body.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Newlin," I smile big and wave like a lunatic. "Sorry I haven't been to church in a─ oh!" I exclaim as I eyeball the test. "Are you and Reverend Newlin trying for a little one? I just think that would be wonderful–"

"Cut the shit, Sookie," she snaps. Apparently someone took an extra dose of their bitch pills today.

"Whatever do you mean, _Mrs. _Newlin?" I smirk and then immediately start breathing from my mouth. I'm sure I look as shitty as I feel.

"I know you have something going on with him. I just hope _you _know whenever he's not with you, he's with me. Believe me when I say this baby I'm carrying is not my husband's," she whispers the last part just in case other people recognize her. She's a fucking lying cunt. I know she's lying about Eric being with her, and I'm pretty sure this whole catching her buying a pregnancy test is a set up. She wants him and it's clear she'll do whatever it takes to get him back in her clutches.

"Oh... that's a little... whorish don't you think?" Ask me if I have any shame about calling her slutty ass out. Nope, I sure as hell don't. Her gaping mouth tells me I've offended the bitch. Wait, I still don't give a fuck.

"I don't know what he's told you about us, but I can assure you Eric is the only man I've been with in months. As a matter of fact tonight─"

"Now who's spewing shit, Sarah? Should I check in with _The Reverend _and see if he knows his faithful, loving, wife thinks she's pregnant? I'm fairly certain we _both _know you're just trying to find a way to get Eric back. And we _both _know that shit isn't gonna fucking work. Now if you'll excuse me, I feel like shit and dealing with your conniving, skanky ass is not part of today's plan." I start to walk away and she tries to say something else. "Fuck off, Sarah, we're done here." I decide to leave Walgreens altogether. I can get cold medicine anywhere.

Now I'm in my car, driving to another Walgreens and I know I need to call Eric to warn him, but I know he's working and I don't want to ruin his day. I have to call him anyway to cancel on him for our movie date – I'm sure it would've turned into sex anyhow.

When I get to the second store I pull out my phone and shoot him a text message in case he's with a client.

S: I'm sick and I don't want to get you sick, but I have to talk to you. Call me later.

E: Fuck you. I'll be there around seven. We can talk then. I have a giant ass cover up to do and it may go long.

S: Alright, but stay away from me. I don't want you blaming me if you get sick.

E: You know I will. See ya later.

I'm learning that Eric is one of those people that can be quiet and reserved when you first meet him, but in only a week I can barely shut him up when we talk. I think putting a halt to the sexy time is going to work to our advantage in the end. That whole 'great friends make great lovers' thing. We've already proved that we're great lovers, so it can only get better from here once our friendship progresses.

I decide since I haven't seen him in a week I want to look nice no matter how shitty I feel. I'm also warm now so I don't have to wear a sweater with boots. I shower for the second time around six and slip into a blue maxi dress and wedges. We are going out to the movie and I want to be comfy. I hear a knock on my door a few minutes after seven and I get a little excited. I didn't realize how bad I want to see him.

"Well you don't look like you feel shitty, that's for sure," Eric purrs when I open the door for him.

"Thanks," I say before sniffing.

"Aww, baby," he coos, "You sound terrible." Eric walks through the door and wraps me in a tight hug. "We can stay here if you want and I'll make you soup."

"I hate soup," I giggle as I hug him back. "We can go out still―"

"Shut your mouth, we're staying in. Plus you said you had to talk to me. Get to talking," he tells me as he leads me to the couch. He sits and pulls me down next to him.

"I saw Sarah today," I start and he sighs, dropping his head back on the couch. "I'm pretty sure she was stalking me around Walgreens."

"Did she say anything to you?" he asks, his eyes are still closed.

"Oh we exchanged a few words, nothing too crazy… but she made sure I saw her grab a pregnancy test." I pause there and wait for a reaction.

Oooh, there it is. His head snaps up and his blue-green eyes burn into my own baby blues. "What?"

"She made sure I knew the baby she's carrying is in no way her husbands."

"She's a fucking lying twat," he growls and I nod along. He's preaching to the choir. "I've never once had unprotected sex with her. I'm not a complete idiot."

"That's good to know," I smile and pat his leg.

"She tried," he tells me. "I just didn't trust that she wouldn't pull this shit. I know condoms aren't a hundred percent, but I highly doubt she's pregnant."

"I'm glad you aren't as dumb as you seemed," I smirk the best I can while trying to breathe still.

"Sweetie, go change," he suggest and I tell him I'm comfortable. I just need to take my shoes and jewelry off. "So… you plan on walking around in that all night and expect me to keep my hands to myself?"

"I'd offer to demonstrate my non-existent gag reflex, but I need my mouth for breathing," I laugh, waggling my eyebrows and he just cocks one of his own sexy eyebrows at me.

"You're killin' me Sook," he groans.

"I shouldn't even be this close to you, honestly. I'm certain you're already sick."

"Well in that case." He quickly reaches over and grabs my hips, pulling me down on my back and settles his weight on top of me.

I look up into his eyes and feel him start to grow hard between my legs. Agreement and cold be damned. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. I pull his face to mine, gently pressing my lips to his. I keep my eyes open as he pulls away and then dips his head again for another more intimate kiss. He licks my bottom lip before sucking it between his teeth and nibbling a little. This man has a way of doing things to me… he makes me forget we shouldn't do this. I suddenly don't care about the complications that may come with a physical relationship. The fact is there may not be any complications and by denying him – us I'm potentially hurting the situation more. Not to mention, when I'm sick I'm extra horny for some reason.

"You feel that?" he asks, flexing his hips and I do indeed feel what he's talking about so I make an affirmative noise. "He wants to be inside of you again, Sookie."

How can I say no?

"You've been here fifteen minutes," I laugh. "How are you already getting me naked?"

"I'll be naked too, it's only fair."

"I'm not babying you when you're sick, Sparky," I kiss him again.

"Mmm, no?" I shake my head no as he sucks lightly on my jaw. "But... I'm going... to take... such... good... care of you," he says between kisses.

Eric reaches down and pulls my dress up my thighs as he kisses down my neck. He pauses to pull the top of my dress down, followed by my bra and he takes his time sucking and licking my breasts. His growing erection lets me know that he's definitely enjoying my reactions.

"We aren't supposed to be doing this," I remind him.

"Fuck what we're supposed to do," he growls, sending a flood gushing into my panties.

"Mmm, yes sir," I purr and he gets a little more aggressive with me.

He reaches under my dress completely and yanks my panties down. Eric sits up on his knees while he pulls my panties all the way off. My eyes are on his hands when he frees his cock. It's just as long and thick as I remember.

I reach forward and wrap my hand around him the best I can, stroking him as he pulls his wallet out. He produces a condom and hands it to me to roll on just before he slips a finger inside of me to make sure I'm ready to take him. Once the rubber is in place he helps me line his tip up with my entrance. One smooth thrust and he's buried to the hilt. Thankfully he waits for me to adjust before he begins to move.

Eric lies on top of me as he pumps in and out of my pussy. "This is where I fucking belong," he tells me sincerely as he fucks me. Since I can barely breathe, responding is not in the cards, but he gets that.

He keeps his mouth on my neck; he threads his fingers through mine and lifts my arms above my head as he drives into me over and over. So deep, so fucking hard and fluid in his movements. Each time he shoves in he grinds down against my clit, making me squirm and building my orgasm even faster, pulling cries of ecstasy from my mouth.

"Harder," I beg. "That's so fucking good," I praise when he does indeed fuck me harder.

"Sook," he pants against my skin, "I'm not gonna last much longer."

I smile to myself and start to thrust up, matching each one of his strokes. I purposely clench my inner walls around his shaft, trying to keep him inside. My favorite moment is when he has to stop. He's completely sheathed inside of me, still holding my hands and he pushes the top half of his body up so he can look down into my eyes.

"You're evil," he grins, making me laugh a little.

"How so?" I ask in the sweetest voice I can muster right now.

"You know what you're doing t―" he's cut short when I push my hips up and squeeze again. His eyes close for a moment and he takes a deep breath. Resting his full weight on me, he kisses my lips as he slowly begins to pump in and out of me. I have to turn away to breathe and his mouth is attached to my neck again.

Gradually he thrusts into me; faster and faster until we're both ready to explode. I go first. I let out a silent scream and force my hands out of his grasp so I can claw into his back. The pain from my fingernails triggers his orgasm and his whole body shivers as he roars with his release.

"Remind me… _not_… fucking you… is stupid," I pant. My arms are still tight around his back and he's involuntarily thrusting still. The movement is slight, but feels so, so good.

"Not fucking me is stupid," he says, I can feel his lips turn up into a smile against my skin. "Start stocking up on cold shit, I'll be invading while I'm sick."

"You're an ass," I laugh and push him off of me.

Eric gets up to do the cleanup ritual while I right my dress. I leave my panties on the floor and rip my bra off so they can keep each other company until I throw them in the hamper. I stretch out on the couch and let out a happy sigh when Eric joins me, curling around my body.

"Get some rest, Sook; I'll be here when you wake up." Eric kissing the back of my head is the last thing I remember until I wake up to a giant man pacing my living room. He looks livid so I can only imagine he's heard from Sarah.

Fun times await!

* * *

**Hi! So there's a new thing for them to deal with! **

**I'm working on Sookie's b-day chapter now and I could use some ideas for birthday dates.**

**A reviewer (V****ilannh) asked if Eric will tattoo Sookie and I can say now that he does. I actually gave Sookie one of my own tattoos csuse I love it and when I got it my tattoo guy (nowhere near as hot as Eric) said he's never seen anyone get it, not that they haven't… you'll see when I get there. I'll post a picture on my facebook when I get to that chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I just finished writing another chappy! I also decided I love the Alcide in this story. Just like Sookie he's 100% inappropriate! He doesn't show up for a couple chapters though**

* * *

"Hey," I murmur, my eyes have closed again. "Stop pacing, sweet cheeks."

Eric stops and I feel his weight next to me on the couch. "How you feeling?" he asks, stroking my hair out of my face before rubbing my back.

"Like death warmed over."

"You look lovely," he tries, but I know he's lying to me.

"Why are we pacing?"

"We're pacing because I can't sit still. I talked to her and she told me all about your little conversation at the store. She cried about it is more accurate. You called her a whore… to her face?" he asks me and I shrug the best I can from my prone position.

"I can't help it if I'm honest, Eric, for that I'll make no apologies," I tell him.

"I don't expect you to, it's just funny." His hand continues to rub my back as we fall silent.

I want to go to my bed, but I just don't have the energy to move so I ask in the most pathetic sick voice I can muster. "Eric, sweetheart, can you pretty please help me to my room?"

He stands up and bends as the waist to scoop me up bridal style. "Thank you, Sookie," he says as he carries me to my room. The accent is present so I know he's having some serious feelings about something. I don't have the energy to care that much which is terrible. He knows, I think, so he continues. "I'm pretty sure I'd still be under her thumb if you didn't come along."

"Oh, you're welcome," I mutter and settle into his arms a little more.

He kisses my head and places me on my bed. He crawls in behind me and continues. "She did say she's pregnant, but I don't believe her. Then there's the little thing that whispers in my ear, she could be telling the truth and against the odds it could be mine. She's coming over next Tuesday," he warns me and I roll over a little so I can look into his eyes. "I'm making her take a test in front of me."

"Good," I mumble something about a dirty cunt under my breath and if he hears me he doesn't comment on it.

"I have a doctor's appointment Monday to get checked out."

"Mmm, yes, we have a gag reflex to test and truthfully, I'd rather wait until I know you're free and clear down below." He laughs; it's his deep, hearty laugh that makes my insides all tingly.

"If she _is _pregnant with my child…"

"Then we'll figure something out, Eric." It's simple to me, but I'm not the one in the situation.

The look he gives me in indecipherable. "I still don't get you, Sookie."

"Really, there's not much to get."

"Sookie."

"Eric, can we talk about all of this when I feel better, please?" I roll back to my side and he holds me a little tighter. I don't think Eric is used to someone willing to fight his battles with him. I would do this for any one of my friends and I certainly consider Eric a friend.

I find myself waking up again with the sun, still in my dress from the day before and still feeling like hell. I'm burning up and I don't know if it's the sick making me feel this way or the heavy, smothering man on my back with a thick erection poking me in the ass. I just hope that thing goes away quickly once he wakes up because I can't handle him right now.

I want to feel normal again so I work my way out from under Eric and slip into the bathroom for a shower. I close my eyes and enjoy the lukewarm water flowing over me.

"So I was thinking─"

"What the fuck, Eric?!" I jump and yell when his sleepy voice comes through the shower curtain, scaring the shit out of me.

"Oh, sorry, you didn't hear me?"

"Obviously not, Jesus H." My nose is so stuffy I'm surprised he can even understand me.

"Anyway," he peeks around the curtain and stops to ogle. "This wasn't such a good idea, Sook."

"I didn't invite you," I snap.

"That's not helping."

"What isn't helping?"

"You being all feisty and naked, it's my favorite look on you," he grins. He's still half asleep and absolutely adorable. "Come here," he reaches out for me, hooking me around the waist with his super long arms. He lays a long, slow kiss on me making me so glad I already brushed my teeth and he clearly mouth washed. I must really be out of it if I didn't hear that.

"What was that for?" I ask with my eyes still closed.

"'Cause I felt like it." Eric closes the shower curtain and I finish my shower. He never told me what he was thinking.

I exit the shower and throw on a pair of yoga pants along with an oversized t-shirt. I find Eric in my kitchen chugging from a jug of orange juice with a pile of vitamins next to him.

"Where did all that come from?" I croak.

"Went shopping after you fell asleep. You need to eat something too, go sit." I walk over to the counter next to him and try to hop up. Epic fail. I jump exactly a quarter of an inch making him laugh at me. "You're adorable," he lifts me up onto the counter and kisses my forehead.

I sit back, resting my head on the cabinet with my eyes closed until Eric nudges me. I open to see a large glass of orange juice and a handful of the vitamins he was taking when I walked in. I look at the stove after swallowing the seven pills... seriously seven. He's scrambling eggs for me and I see a pile of fruit that I missed earlier. Nothing greasy and making sure I have protein. Eric is awesome.

He helps me down and has me sit at the table. He makes sure I eat as much as I can before he tells me to go back to bed. He lets me know he has to get to work, but to call if I need anything. See, awesome.

I sleep off and on throughout the day and when I wake up around seven p.m. I feel a lot better. The rest and the vitamin C seem to be doing their job. I fire off a text to Eric.

S: Up, feeling a lot better. Thanks so much sweet cheeks.

E: Good. Want me to come back tonight?

S: Nah, I've take up enough of your time.

E: I'll call later xoxo.

I'm really craving some ice cream, but I'd have to go to the store. The sun should be going down soon and I've still not gone outside alone after dark since the robbery. I can suck it up and go out. I can call Eric and beg him or bribe him to bring it to me, but then I'd have to tell him why and I don't feel like talking about it tonight, or I can ignore the craving for cookies and cream. Boo, all the options suck.

I give up on my craving and decide to spend one more night in bed. I shouldn't be contagious much longer ─ if at all ─ but I can't imagine Sam will want me serving food to people sounding like this so I give him a call to ask what he wants to do about me being sick. He tells me to take the rest of the week off and he'll see me later. This means I'll be off Tuesday for pregnancy test day. Honestly, even if she is pregnant I agree with Eric. It probably isn't even his.

My phone rings a little after nine and its Eric.

"Hello?" I answer.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible still," I whine.

"Do you need a good cuddle?" he asks and I think it's more for him than for me.

"Something tells me _you _need a good cuddle," I laugh.

"Come over," he says quietly.

"I can't," I reply without telling him why.

"Do you want me to come there?"

"Are you sure you want to be around me?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to, Sook. Leave the door unlocked I'll be there in fifteen," he says and hangs up.

I trudge to the front door and flip the lock before heading back to my bed. I'm feeling a lot better, so lying naked in bed sounds like an excellent plan. I'm too lazy to take my clothes off so maybe I don't feel as good as I thought.

I hear the door exactly fifteen minutes after I hang up the phone and kick myself for not telling him I want ice cream.

"I had plans to be naked for you, but they fell through," I say as soon as he walks through my bedroom door.

"Well that sucks. I'm here for cuddles only though, naked would have put a damper on those." I watch as he kicks his shoes off and then pulls off his t-shirt leaving him in a wife beater and some basketball shorts.

"What part are you cuddling with?" I ask. I need to know if he wants me on my back or side. My sick brain can't be bothered to care.

"Mmm, good question, can you turn onto your back for a second?"

"I can't guarantee I can flip back over," I say and shift to my back from my side.

Eric slides onto the bed next to me and settles his head on my breasts. "This is good," he says as he wraps his arm around my waist. "I'll move you if I need to."

"That's very sweet of you. I'll probably pass out again soon. Here's the clicker," I sigh and rest the remote next to his hand. The TV has been on with the volume low most of the day.

With that I fall asleep for about a half an hour. The show that was on is just now ending and Eric is gently stroking my stomach under my shirt. I'm getting used to the random skin touching with him; it's not in any sexual way. This is clearly just soothing for him.

"Mmm, sorry," I whisper. I know I'm sick, but it's rude to pass out on him.

"For what?" he asks, turning his head to look at me. "Just relax, sweetie."

"But I'm being rude." He just looks at me like I have two heads.

"Sook, you... what the fuck is wrong with you?" He looks truly confused. "I'm not saying you're rude normally, but..."

"Being honest and being rude are two different things entirely." Duh.

"Yeah, okay... just relax dear, I'm here─"

"For cuddles," I cut him off.

"Exactly, now hush and let me cuddle." A sweet grin spreads across his handsome face before he kisses the side of my breast through my shirt; his hand is still caressing my stomach.

Eric slowly lifts my shirt, exposing my stomach before he shifts his body so he can easily place a series of light, open mouthed kisses along the waistline of my yoga pants.

"That tickles," I croak as I thread my fingers through his hair. His scruff is back and dragging along my skin.

"Lift," he replies as he taps my hip. I do and he pulls my pants off. I'm not wearing panties so he gets a front row view of the goods.

I'm not sure what I expected, but Eric surprises me when he kisses me from hip to hip and then down to my thigh. He's making sure to keep things slow as he spreads my legs apart and nibbles on my inner thigh. My head is back with my eyes closed when I feel one of his thumbs drag up through my slick folds, stopping at the top to circle my nub. I can feel his warm breath washing over my center and I arch my back when the tip of his tongue slides along my lower lips. I can definitely get on board with Eric's brand of cuddling.

He uses his thumbs to pull my lips open and begins to swirl his tongue up through my pussy from my opening to my clit and back down again, over and over. My hips are thrusting up slightly of their own accord and when he suctions onto my pussy I practically buck him off of me. I'm actually surprised I can move so much.

When he snakes his tongue inside of me I tug his hair and I can feel his lips turn up into a smile. He replaces his tongue with his middle finger and as he fucks me I begin to realize setting this one in my sights was an excellent idea.

I somehow contort my body so I can grab a condom from my nightstand as he licks me to orgasm. I drop the rubber, grip the sheets and my back is arching off the bed. His finger is still pumping in and out of me as he manages to pull his shorts down and roll the condom on with one hand. Before I can come down from my high, Eric is thrusting into me. He's arched over my body, sucking on my nipple as he gently drives into me. He feels so thick and solid inside of me I know it won't be long until I'm having a second orgasm.

I'm right. He rubs over my clit a couple times with his thumb. I don't need the extra stimulation with Eric, but it feels fucking great. As I'm cumming on him, clenching around his shaft he begins to fuck me harder and deeper. He cums with what I like to call The Swedish Roar and collapses on top of me.

"That wasn't part of the cuddle plan," he giggles and kisses me. Part of the plan or not, it was exactly what the doctor ordered.


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up bright and early for a Sunday morning, feeling particularly churchy today. My sickness is now just a stuffy nose and I get tired early, but I feel fantastic ─ comparatively. I shower and put on a knee length blue and white checked dress. My hair is pulled back in a low bun and I have light makeup on. Last night Eric told me he wants to meet for lunch today. I don't know if I'm going to tell him about church or not… I should… I will.

S: I'm going to church.

I can't not tell him. I would be such an ass, and really, it's because I've not been in weeks.

E: What? Why? Don't!

S: I haven't been in weeks, I have to go.

E: No… not letting you.

S: Well, seeing as I'm grabbing my purse I don't think you can stop me.

My phone rings.

"Morning, sunshine!" I greet him excitedly.

"Do. Not. Go," he growls

"But I'm already dressed in my churchy dress!" I reply with a bright smile that he can't see, but can definitely hear.

"Sook, what do you expect to gain from going to the church today?" he asks me.

"I don't expect to gain anything. Its church, Eric; I go when I can and today I can. I don't plan on being catty; just worship the Lord from a respectable distance. Probably middle row or so."

I hear a deep sigh on the other end of the line. "I wish you wouldn't."

"I'm not changing churches because I befriended the lover of the Reverend's wife," I snap. "And not everything is about Mrs. Newlin."

"Fuck you, Sookie; you don't have to be a bitch to me because you're jealous. I'm asking you not to go, because I know how you react to shit and I'm positive she'll say something to you." He's irritated, but so am I. I don't have to change shit because he came along.

I think a moment before I hang up. I don't know who the fuck he thinks he is calling me jealous. Okay, I may be a little jealous that she still has his heart, but I'm working on stealing it away.

I grab my purse, turn my phone on silent and I'm on my way.

"Oh, Miss Stackhouse," Reverend Newlin greets me as I walk up to the church. It's a small church on the outskirts of town, but it's the one my family has always gone to. "You haven't been to see us in some time, welcome back."

"Hi, Reverend," I smile, patting his arm. "I've been working Sunday's and this is the first chance I've had in a while."

"We're glad to have you, how's your grandmother?" Gran moved back to Louisiana about six months ago to be closer to my Aunt Linda, who's been sick off and on for a couple years.

"She's great, happy," I tell him and excuse myself to go in and find a seat.

I notice Sarah walking around talking to people. She knows I'm here, I could see her watching me out of my peripheral vision when I was talking to Steve.

After the service I get up to use the restroom where I get cornered by the she devil. "What did you say to him?"

"Who?" I question.

"My husband, that's who. You better not have─"

"Oh, shut up," I roll my eyes. I really don't like this bitch. I have no idea what Eric sees in her. She must give award winning head.

She gives me a long, hard look. "I don't know what you did to my Eric, but I will have him back." She turns to leave and I notice she didn't mention anything about a baby she might be carrying.

"Does Steve know you think you're pregnant?" I blurt just before she opens the door.

She turns to look at me. "I can't wait to rub it in your face when Eric is by _my_ side, raising _our_ baby with me." With that she leaves and I pull my phone out. Two missed calls and a 'where the fuck are you' text.

S: Leaving the church now.

E: Come over. I'm still not ready.

S: Slacker. See ya soon.

* * *

"Eric!" I call when I walk into his house.

"Back here," I hear his muffled reply.

When I get to his room he's standing, drying his hair wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. His ass is hot.

"I think you did this on purpose," I purr and then sniff.

"Hmm?" he looks over his shoulder at me. "How was church?"

"Oh, you know... church-like," I grin with my eyes still glued to his ass. He turns to face me and I think I start drooling when I realize he's half erect under those boxer briefs.

"Sook."

"Hmm?"

"My eyes are up here," I see him motion up, but I keep my gaze locked on his growing hard-on. There's a little twitch when I lick my lips.

"They're lovely, Eric," I reply.

"You're not even looking at them."

"I've seen them, and they're lovely... can I?" I reach forward as I take two steps. I want to touch him and stroke him. I want to suck on him too... fuck. I love his cock.

"Sookie, I'm starving. You can play with him later," he informs me and my shoulders sag. I want him now.

Light bulb!

I finally make it up to those gorgeous eyes. I slowly reach under my dress and slip my panties off, leaving them in the middle of his bedroom floor. "Get dressed so we can go."

"Go where?" he asks, looking down at my discarded panties.

"I thought you were starving?"

"I am..."

"Then get dressed then so we can go." I turn and walk out of his room. I hear a loud groan which makes me smile to myself. Now he knows how I feel.

"So," he says when he comes out of his room. He has on an old Rage Against the Machine t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "You plan on letting me ah... do um... you know... in public?" he asks, waggling his eyebrows.

"Eric what the hell are you talking about?" I ask, truly confused.

"Sook, you have no panties on," he whispers as if someone will overhear him and I give him a 'yeah, so' look. "I'm touching or fucking you while we're out. You aren't making me wait."

"I'm not, huh?" He shakes his head no. "Funny, I have to wait 'cause you're starving yet... no, fuck you, you get to wait too."

"This is grossly unfair, Sook. At least I've been wearing underwear the whole time. If I didn't have them on I would've been fair game, just like when you are commando I get to─" I clamp my hand over his mouth and I feel him smile under my palm. I yank my hand back when he licks my palm.

I move so I'm pressed against him. Grabbing his hand, I guide it up my thigh, pressing it against my bare pussy. "If you're going to start licking... I can think of plenty of places."

My breath hitches and my eyes close when he drags his finger through my slit. He leans down to whisper in my ear. "It's going to be so fucking hot when I finger fuck you in a room full of people. I love that when I get you off I'll be the only one that knows you biting that sexy little lip is triggered by the orgasm I'm giving you." With this he uses his free hand to trace my bottom lip while the other one circles my clit.

"I need you now," I tell him, pleading with my eyes.

"Mmm, no." He kisses me playfully, nipping at my bottom lip.

"Please..."

"Let's go, Sook," he pulls his hand away and gives me a quick peck.

A few minutes later we're in my car ─ Eric's driving ─ heading toward wherever it is he wants to take me. I'm not paying attention to anything except Eric. His profile is perfect, he has a strong chin and the way his Adam's apple bobs when he talks is mesmerizing. His nose is straight, his lips are a little thin, but perfect to me. His forehead is hidden under a hat and the long lashes behind his glasses, but I know what's there and I could look at him all day.

We end up at a little café across town. We order at the counter and then go to search for a table. Eric grins like a fool when we find one. I know his plan is for me to sit in a way in which he can try to touch my girly bits, but I'm not letting him. If I have to wait to touch, so does he.

I'm wrong.

He sits in his chair and before I can take my own seat he pulls me into his lap, placing his hand on my thigh. "Mmm, perfect," he says, pushing my legs apart slightly.

"You're not touching me right now," I whisper-yell.

"Please?" he begs with an adorable little pout.

"No, people will see."

"Movies after this, I want you to sit on my lap," he says quietly against my ear before kissing my neck.

"What's wrong with going back to the house?"

"I've had to sneak around for over a year, Sookie. I love that I can be seen with you," he kisses my neck again and I move off of him. I appreciate that he's honest, and I should expect it, but I don't like that he's comparing what we have with what he had with Sarah.

Thankfully our food comes and he doesn't mention my moving. He knows something is off though when we eat in silence. I always have something to say.

We're approaching my car when he finally says something. Actually, he spins me around and presses me against my car. His face comes down to my level and he looks into my eyes. "What's your problem?"

"I don't like being compared to her," I answer him honestly.

"Too bad, it's going to happen. I don't do it on purpose, and I'm sure you compare me to other men you've had in your life," he says and I just close my eyes. I don't, he's not like anyone I've ever known and it's been quite a few months since Sam and I split.

"I don't," I tell him and he just closes his eyes.

"Sook, please remember I just broke it off with her. It's hard not to compare things..." he pauses and dips his head so his mouth is right on my ear. "And truthfully, there is no comparison. Sook, you're... no one I've ever met compares to you." Well fuck me running. If I was wearing panties they'd be ruined. His voice is low and accented right now, coupled with some of the sweetest, sexiest words. Mmm. I hate that I let him get to me like this.

"We need to go, I won't be held accountable for the things I might do to you if we don't." Whatever is happening is based on honesty and I like the way it feels.

"Movies still?" He cocks an eyebrow and I just want to lick it.

"So I can sit on your lap?" he nods, "I can take you inside of me and... fuck, I just want to feel you inside," I growl.

* * *

"Two for Magic Mike." I feel Eric poke my side with his finger. "Hmm?"

"You're not making me watch that shit," he grumbles.

"Eric, that shit is Channing Tatum." He does not look impressed. "Mostly naked... a lot."

"How do you know how naked he is?" he queries and I giggle.

"I've seen it twice. That's a good thing though, I can focus on you."

"While watching another man shake his ass around," he rolls his eyes.

"He shakes more than his ass," I mumble under my breath as we walk in.

"We're sitting in the back," he whispers as we enter the dimly lit theater.

He takes my hand and leads me to the back side row so we can see anyone that even looks our direction. I tell Eric he's not touching me at all until the movie starts. Jesus, this is going to be almost as good as watching porn. I get to see my imaginary husband mostly naked while my real life... friend? Does unspeakable things to my body in the back row of a dark theater.

True to his word Eric keeps his hands completely to himself while the lights are on. The moment the previews start to play his giant hand finds its home on my thigh. With long stokes up and down my leg he slowly works his way under my dress and pushes my legs apart.

I'm looking around and I'm glad not many people are here. The less people, the less likely we'll get caught. He switches hands so he can put one arm around my shoulders while the other rubs my legs. The arm rest is up so he can press right against my side. Eric's lips start working a circuit down my jaw, neck, and then back up to my ear. He captures my lips with his own the same time his middle finger finds my center.

I don't feel right doing this. I want him, I really, really do, but I'm realizing I'm not as keen on public stuff as he is so I grab his wrist to stop him.

"What are you doing?" he whispers.

"I don't feel right."

"Baby, it all feels right," he replies and licks the side of my neck.

"Eric," I warn. He smiles and pulls me to sit across his lap.

"Rest your head on my shoulder," he directs me. "Now spread just a little."

I do as he asks and his hand slips under my skirt again. "Sook, baby, let me... we won't get caught, I promise."

I let out a small gasp when Eric slides his middle finger through my folds and into my core. I widen my legs so he can get deeper inside of me and my mouth attaches to his neck to muffle my soft moaning. "There you go, baby, open up for me," he whispers into my ear as he adds a second finger and begins to rub little circles around my clit with his thumb.

"Oh God," I whisper against his neck. His hand feels so very good.

"Fuck, Sook, I want to be inside of you so bad right now," He groans into my ear. I want it too, but not without protection. I certainly didn't bring any so we're in a bind.

He pulls his hand away from my pussy and tells me to move off of his lap for a moment. I should've known he came prepared. He takes his wallet out of his pocket and produces a condom. I lick my lips as I watch him pull his cock free, preparing to drive into my heated depths.

"Come here," he grabs my hips and I watch the theater as I shift to sit on his lap again.

I stand a little while he flips the back of my skirt up and as I sit I take him inside. It takes all of my willpower to stay quiet. Eric wraps his arms around my waist and I lean back on his chest. We sit still for a long moment just enjoying the feeling of him being in me. He's so hard and thick, I can feel him throbbing before I move slightly. One of his hands comes up to cup my breast through my dress while he holds me tight against his chest.

"Just rock your hips, baby, you feel so fucking good." He kisses the side of my neck.

The hand on my waist moves down and under my skirt. His hand finds my clit and he plays with me as I rock. "I'm going to cum, Eric."

"Good," he licks my neck. He had me pretty worked up before we started fucking so it doesn't take long for me to have my orgasm. Eric follows behind a few minutes later, biting my shoulder to keep from crying out.

I slide off of him after we calm down and he excuses himself to clean up the mess. I wait for him to come back before I go to clean myself. Channing Tatum is a wearing a cop uniform when I come back and I keep my eyes glued on his ass as I return to my seat.

"This movie is shit," Eric informs me once I'm seated next to him.

"It really is," I admit. I watch it for the dancing.

Eric and I decide I'll stay the night at his place. I'm still off work for three more days and he wants me to go with him to the doctor in the morning. We swing by my house to grab an overnight bag and then to the store. We're just about to start dinner when there's a knock on the door. He asks me to answer it and my mouth drops when I open the door to an extremely irritated Sarah.

* * *

**Oh hell, I didn't remember this chapter ending here. Now I feel like an ass. However! The movie sex is something Makesmyheadspin asked for when I was writing What I Got. I say better late than never right?**


	14. Chapter 14

"What are you doing here?" she snaps and I immediately feel Eric at my back.

"Sarah, what the fuck?" he growls over my head.

"_She _needs to go," she says, looking directly at me.

"I─"

"Sarah, what do you want?" Eric cuts me off before I can bitch her out.

"Honey, we need to talk," she tells him. I notice her tone changes when she talks to Eric. Her face softens and I can see the longing in her eyes.

He looks down at me and I know he won't kick me out, so I simply excuse myself. "I'll be in your room," I say and slip away. It sounds terrible, but I don't want him to give in to her and I doubt he will while I'm here.

"What are you doing here?" he asks her again as I slip into the hallway. I do go into his room, but I can hear them still.

"I miss you," she whines. "I needed to be here, with you, but I show up and you have that─"

"Watch it," he warns.

"I hate her, Eric, she shouldn't be here." Her volume is increasing, probably to make sure I hear her.

"She's my friend," is his reply. It's the truth no matter how much I want it to be more.

"Since when do you have female friends? I've met your friends and _she's _never been one of them."

"It's none of your fucking business," he takes in a deep breath. "You should go."

"_I _should go? What about _her?_ She's the one that should go, you're mine, Eric! You've never put any of your _friends _before me." She's yelling now and making an ass of herself. Again.

"I'm the one pregnant with your child; I'm the one you should be comforting and spending time with. Not that piece of trash."

So, here I have options. I can go defend myself or I can let that skanky bitch call me names...

"Sarah, watch your fucking mouth," I hear Eric. I'm going to take the high road, no ass kicking for me right now. "And truthfully I don't even think you're pregnant."

"I am and it's yours. How can you deny that? I've been faithful to you─"

"You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking, I saw you with him. Fuck, you never had any intention of leaving him did you?" Eric is raising his voice a bit too. I should either stop this or leave.

"I told him, he knows all about us," _lies! _"We can be together Eric, we can raise our family─"

"Get out," Eric yells, startling me and probably her too. Eric mad is slightly terrifying and I'm not even in the room with him.

"But─"

"OUT!" he cuts her off and I hear the door slam a moment later.

There's silence in the house and I tentatively step out of Eric's room. I find him on the couch with his arm over his eyes; his glasses are on the coffee table. I don't know if I should try to comfort him or stay quiet.

I go the quiet route and go into the kitchen to work on dinner. I'm making pasta salad, mixing the noodles with sauce when I hear Eric pad into the room. I don't turn around or say anything. I feel the heat from his body just before he wraps his arms around me from behind. Eric buries his face in my neck while he pulls me in tight. I drop the spoon and rest one hand on his while the other come up to hold onto his head.

"Sorry," he whispers and I shush him.

"It's not your fault."

"Thanks for being here," he says and kisses my neck.

"That's what friends are for," I reply. Technically all we are is friends and as a friend I will stand by Eric's side no matter what.

"Shit, I should've made her take the test while she was here. I don't want to have to see her Tuesday."

"I don't think I should be around for that." It's not my place honestly and me being there would just make things awkward.

"I like having you around though. You usually make laugh," he tells me, "And you have a way of making me…"

"Horny?" I finish when I feel his hips rock forward.

"Yes," he says and turns me around so he can kiss me.

"Come on," I pull away, "Let's finish making dinner." I can truthfully always fuck Eric, but I have a feeling right now he's a little too emotional and going back to that whole friend thing I know he doesn't need sex, he needs a friend. He needs something normal and so far our relationship has been anything but normal.

I finish the salad and put it in the fridge to chill while I shuck the corn. Eric goes out back to start his grill. I have a couple steaks on the counter already seasoned and once I'm done with the corn I'll take them outside.

Eric is sitting in a lawn chair near the grill when I go outside. He offered to help with the food, but I need to keep busy. Being off of work for a week is getting boring, but Sam has already given my shifts to the other girls and I don't want to take the time away from them.

He doesn't acknowledge me or even look at me as I place the meat on the grill. I close the lid and walk over to where he's sitting. Without a second thought I sit across Eric's lap and wrap my arms around him. I feel bad for him; he doesn't deserve to deal with Sarah. He just wanted to love and be loved and it turned out she's a lying bitch.

"Is it bad that if she is pregnant I hope it's not mine?" he asks after a long silence.

"Not at all, this isn't a situation in which anyone would want a baby."

"I do want kids, and at one point I thought Sarah was who I wanted them with," he admits and I hold him a little tighter.

"Plans fall through sometimes, Eric."

"I know," he sighs.

"The best part is you get to make new plans," I kiss his cheek and get up to check the steaks and the corn.

* * *

"So... I have to swing by the shop," Eric tells me when we leave the doctor's office after his checkup. He should have all of the test results back by Wednesday. Eric told me he doesn't know for sure and he hasn't confronted her, but he has a feeling he isn't the only one Sarah was cheating with. I hate to say I have the same feeling.

"Okay, I don't think we had an actual plan," I say and reach over to rest my hand on his thigh.

"You ah... ever think about getting a tattoo?" he asks hesitantly.

"I've thought about it, I have an idea, but nothing set in stone just yet."

"Where would you get one?" he probes, I look over at him and he has a little smile on his handsome face.

"Hmm, my foot maybe? I guess I never really thought about where I'd get it."

"I've thought about it," he smiles. "I think about it a lot actually. Anytime your skin is showing I'm thinking about it."

"That's constantly then," I laugh. Being summer I live in shorts and tank tops.

"Pretty much," he picks up my hand and kisses the back of it.

"What part do you want to tattoo?"

"As much of you as possible," he tells me.

"Why's that?"

"It's sexy," he shrugs. "A small blonde with great tits and ass covered in colorful ink. It turns me on."

"Aww, you think I have good T & A? That's pretty sweet of you there, Sparky," I pat his thigh and he looks over at me as we pull up to a light.

"Are you kidding?" I shake my head no. "You have a fantastic ass and I could happily watch your tits bounce all day."

"What is wrong with you?" I laugh. I don't know where this Eric came from, but I kinda like him.

"I've already told you what effect you have on me. Without sex last night and waking up engulfed in you... my mind has been occupied with... well, you." The sweet look on his face makes me want to eat him alive.

"I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

"I have some ideas for that too..." he trails off, the sweet innocent look long gone.

"Let's get back to the tattoo business, you've already corrupted me enough with movie sex," I whisper the last part, he hums thinking about it.

"What have you thought about getting?" he asks, switching back to tattoo talk.

"Stars," he rolls his eyes and reminds me I can be a typical girl. "Not just any stars, I'm a Leo, I want the Leo constellation."

He thinks for a moment before responding. "Wanna do it today? You still have a few days off right?"

"I do," I nod in response to the time off. "Do you think I should? Maybe... yeah! Okay!" Apparently I like this idea a lot. "Is it going to hurt?"

He laughs at me. "Not at all." I think he's lying and I tell him so. "What size stars are you thinking?"

"Tiny, since there will be like ten. My foot isn't that big ya know."

"You'll barely even feel them," he kisses the back of my hand again as we pull into the parking lot. I've yet to meet any of his co-workers so this is a little nerve wracking and exciting all at the same time.

We walk in and the front is empty, but the music is still loud so I don't think anyone can even hear that we've entered the building. Just before Eric leads me through an employee's only door a giant man with curly black hair and bright green eyes comes waltzing out.

"Northman, I see you brought me a snack," he purrs as he devours me with his eyes. A little creepy and probably exactly how I look at Eric. Ugh, I'm such a perv.

"This one's a little spicy, I know you have a sensitive pallet," he tells the jolly green giant.

"Well shit, you suck man," he reaches his hand out. "Alcide."

"Sookie," I reply as his bear paw dwarfs my hand.

"So this is a Sookie?" he licks his lips as his eyes wander over my body, coming to rest on my tatas. I'm wearing a t-shirt so it's not like I'm showing the girls off.

"Mine," Eric corrects him and leans down to lick the side of my face before he gives Alcide a satisfied smirk. I think I was just claimed, territory marked. What the fuck have I walked into?

"You greedy bastard," Alcide grumbles and walks away to greet a new customer.

"He's harmless," Eric informs me as we slip into a little room. "We normally only come back here if the removal of clothing is required. I just don't feel like dealing with assholes at the moment."

"Did you just claim me by licking me?" I question when it finally sinks in.

"You gotta do that with Al," he says matter of factly. "And it doesn't always work. The fucker has taken a burrito from my hand after I spit in it and he ate it."

"So… you think he's going to try to eat me?" I ask, scrunching my nose.

Eric gives me a once over, even though he's been looking at me all day, "Definitely."

He tells me to take my flip flops off and sit back on the table while he pulls up Google on his laptop. He finds a couple different versions of the constellation and I pick my favorite. I watch as he preps the gun and sets out the ink.

"Ready?" he asks, grabbing my foot and holding it flat against the table.

"You swear it won't hurt?"

"Sook, they're little tiny stars, they won't hurt." I believe him against my better judgment.

The buzz of the tattoo gun makes me jump a little which in turn makes Eric chuckle. He has a firm grip on my foot, dips the needle in the ink and starts in.

"What the fuck?!" I screech. "That fucking hurts, you're such a liar!"

"Don't be a baby," he laughs and starts on the second star while tears sting the corners of my eyes. I notice he doesn't look at my face the whole time. I'm biting my bottom lip and squeezing the edges of the table. Just over two minute pass and he proclaims himself done.

"Never again," I whine. "That's a bunch of bullshit. It hurts so bad!"

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later," he says, giving me a look that makes me forget all of the pain.

"I won't even be able to walk for a week." He laughs at that and reminds me that it's been his plan all along to make me not be able to walk. He never said how he would do it.

There's a small knock on the door and Eric is just getting up to answer when Alcide walks in. His eyes dart to me before his shoulders sag. "I was hoping for some nudity damnit! Eric you suck," he says looking back at Eric. "If you're done I need the room, man."

"Okay, let me clean up and we're out." Eric does whatever it is that needs to be done while I admire the work. They're small, simple black stars, but they are mine now and someone I consider a good friend and hopefully more one day gave them to me so that makes them my new favorite thing. They're beautiful to me.

I stand and I will admit it doesn't hurt like I thought it would now. I'm scared to put my flip flops back on so when we leave I go barefoot. This is a problem since I don't like the feel of concrete under my feet. Eric sweetly carries me on his back and I get a playful ass smack from Alcide, earning him a deep rumbly growl from Eric.

"Touch her again, I fucking dare you," Eric says, turning to look at Alcide.

"Sweetie, he's joking, cool your balls," I sooth him, petting his arm. It's obvious Alcide is doing it just to get a rise out of Eric and it's clearly working.

"Northman doesn't share well," Alcide says, with a little laugh.

"Oh I don't know," I say, using my wannabe seductive voice. "He shares quite well with me."

"Yeah, but he wants to fuck you," he shrugs like he just made an obvious point.

"Aww, you do, sparky?" Eric walks out with me on his back before I finish with his nickname. We didn't even say bye to Alcide.

"Mmhmm, and that's what we're heading to do now," he informs me as he opens the car door and sets me inside. "I'm tasking you with coming up with positions."

"I'll try not to disappoint," I grin as we pull out of the lot, heading toward my house so we can have naked time. I think I really like having Eric as a friend.

* * *

**The new story image is my foot (the tattoo) It's nothing crazy or sexy, but something that's important to Sook (and me. In love my Leoness)**

**For my Something New readers - it was pulled, apparently it was too explicit for this site. I've posted it on my wordpress. The link is on my profile along with Sookie's outfit in this chapter, even though I didn't describe it. **


	15. Chapter 15

We're about halfway to my house when I get an idea. I unzip my shorts and slip my hand inside. I begin to slowly rub my slit and close my eyes.

"What are you doing over there?" he asks when I give off a soft moan.

"Thinking of you," I admit without opening my eyes.

"Mmm, yeah?" I nod, "What are you thinking?"

"Of you inside of me, being able to finally suck your cock." My finger slips inside and I begin to fuck myself, flexing my hips.

"Jesus, you're going to be so wet..." he mumbles almost to himself.

"Can you imagine how good it's going to feel once you're in me?" I open my eyes and look over at him. He's struggling to keep it together. Thankfully we're pulling into my driveway.

"Get in the house now, Sookie," he commands and I remind him that I'm not walking on the concrete so he gets out and comes around to carry me on his back.

The second we're in the door he sets me down. "Follow me," I whisper and lead him to my bedroom.

Once in my room I slip my shorts off and pull my T-shirt off and toss them across the room. "Take it all off."

"Yes, sir," I purr and take my under things off as well.

"Touch yourself again for me, I want to see," he says quietly and I move onto the bed, lying on my back and spreading my legs.

I start with my breasts, rubbing and pinching my nipples. I keep one hand on my breasts and move the other down my body and begin to gently stroke my inner thighs. "Give me more," he groans, his accent thick.

Of course I can't say no to him so I spread my lower lips and run my middle finger up and down my folds before slipping it inside. I have my eyes on Eric's and they run down his body when he begins to strip. Once his cock is out I slip a second finger in, fucking myself, making my pussy extremely wet. Eric tells me to rub my clit so I pull out and do as he tells me. My eyes follow him as he walks around the room and pulls a condom out of my nightstand.

"Here," he calls me, pointing to the edge of the bed. The condom is in place and he's clearly ready so I move to the end of the bed. Eric grabs my thighs and pushes them back, opening me more for him. He runs the head of his cock up and down my pussy before concentrating solely on my clit.

"Keep doing that," I moan. I was already getting close. He thrusts in to the hilt one time before pulling out and rubbing my little nub again, making me cry out. He does it again, and again, and again until I'm begging him to fuck me, make me cum.

He doesn't disappoint.

Eric grabs my hips, flips me over so my feet are on the floor and I'm bent over my bed. He grabs my ass and drives his cock into my pussy so deep and hard, thrusting into me over and over and over. I'm positive I'm going to have bruises on my hips and ass from his fingers.

"I love fucking you," he says. I look back to see his eyes are on his cock as it disappears into my pussy. "I love that I get to really fuck you... so... fucking... hard," he grunts as he slams in on each word.

He changes his angle, hitting my spot on each stroke. It takes only a few thrusts before I start cumming, triggering his orgasm. I collapse on the bed as he slips into the bathroom and disposes the used condom. When he returns he lies on top of me, smothering me and kisses the side of my neck when he comes back. "You are too good to me," he whispers in his sweet, sexy accent.

"Mmm, but you're heavy," I giggle and he kisses my neck one more time before repositioning on the bed and pulling me up to snuggle into his arms.

* * *

I'm sitting in my living room reading a book waiting on Eric to call me with the results of the baby drama. I was on the phone with him when Sarah knocked on his door and I'm stressing because that was over an hour ago. He should've called me in five minutes tops. Thirty seconds for peeing, three minutes to wait for the results, two minutes for her crying and begging as he kicks her out once the test or tests are negative. He bought four different brands. He didn't trust Sarah's tests.

Anyway, that was an hour ago. I'm ready to drive over to find out what's taking so long. My worst fear is that she is actually pregnant and they're celebrating in his bed. He swears he never wants to be with her again, but babies and love and lying whores have a lot of sway.

"Hello," I practically yell into the phone when he calls.

"Can I come cuddle with you?" he asks. No hello or anything.

"You don't even have to ask." I hear a knock on my door and open it to find Eric standing in front of me with the phone to his ear.

He hangs up and pulls me into a tight hug. "She's not pregnant," he whispers, "And the doctor called..."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm," he hums and kisses the side of my head.

"Are we good for blow jobs?"

"Definitely," he kisses my lips this time and walks me into the house so he can close the door. "Not right now though."

"What are we doing right now?"

"Cuddling, were we even having the same conversation?" he chuckles and pulls me to the couch. He sits and pulls me down so I'm straddling his lap.

"This is not cuddling, sparky," I tell him as I take his hat off and stroke his hair back.

He falls to the side while holding onto me so we're lying face to face. "Is your medicine cabinet stocked?" Oh fuck sticks. He's getting sick.

"Always, what do you need?"

"Cuddles and maybe something for a sore throat..." he trails off and drops his head completely. I try to get up and he holds me tightly for a moment before letting me up.

I have some sinus stuff and some shit that's supposed to help with sore throats so I grab that and take it to Eric with some water. He takes it and before he can get too comfy I send him to my room. "Can you grab my bag from the car?"

"You weren't joking, you're not leaving until you're better are you?" He shakes his head no with a sneaky grin. I asked for it, I can't get mad.

I go and get his "bag" it's almost as big as me, Jesus. I bring it in the house and drop it at the foot of my bed. I crack the window in hopes all of his sick germs will head outside instead of reinfecting me, but there's no getting away from the cuddles. The second I'm in the room he starts reaching for me.

"Why didn't I see it sooner?" he asks as he pulls me in close, burying his face in my back.

"Love is blind, Eric, I've held on when I shouldn't have."

"But she's _married_," he whines a little. "I should've walked away the second I found out."

"Yeah, you should have, but no one can fault you for believing her lies." I pick up his hand and kiss the back of it.

"She tried saying the tests were wrong, it's too early and all that shit... I told her if she ever contacts me again I'm going to Steve."

"But she could call you a liar," I remind him.

"I have every text and email she ever sent. I have pictures... or so she thinks... she won't try it." TMI, but I let it go. "I deleted all the pictures, just so you know..."

"Get some rest." I really don't want to talk about Sarah anymore.

"Mmm, okay," he mumbles and I feel him snuggle deeper into my back.

I flip on the TV and keep the volume low. Eric's head gets heavier on my back as he starts to doze off. I don't want to wake him, but I don't want to be in bed all night. It's just past eight and I'm a little hungry. I wait until he's snoring a little and wiggle my way out from under him. I look back and his brows are knit together, making him look a little angry.

I go into the kitchen and start making chef salad. I feel like I've been eating like shit lately, plus it's hot so I want something light.

I'm at the table getting ready to take my first bite when I hear my name being called. I finish shoving the bite into my mouth and get up to check on him.

"Hmm?" I hum still chewing my salad.

"I'm cold," he groans. He's under my comforter and is usually pretty warm. I walk over and feel his forehead with the back of my hand and he does have a little fever. He tries to grab my arm to pull me back in for cuddles, but I dodge him.

I go to get him something for the fever and make him take it before I tell him to go back to sleep.

"Lay down with me," he mumbles.

"I don't want to get sick again, sweetie," I tell him and brush his hair back. This flu or cold or whatever is hitting him hard and fast.

"Oh," he replies without opening his eyes. He's adorable and I want to snuggle the shit out of him, but I can't. "Sook?"

"Yes?"

"When's your birthday? It has to be soon." Ah, he caught onto the fact that I'm a Leo and it's summer.

"Next week so you need to get better so you can take me out."

"Yes ma'am," he mumbles again. His accent is back when he's sick as well. You know, the one he claims he doesn't have.

Day three of Eric being sick and I have to go back to work. He's barely left my bed, but knows he has to eventually. I'm pretty sure he's not contagious anymore, but I'm not taking chances.

"I'm out of here," I tell him from my doorway. It's weird leaving him alone in my house, but I have nothing to hide and I trust he won't rob me blind.

"Mmm, no kiss?" he asks me, he has that gravely sick voice going for him and it's damn sexy.

"You know I'm not going anywhere near you."

"Soon," he grins before he has a cough attack. I grab a new bag of Halls and toss them so they land on the bed next to him.

"Later sparky." It's just before seven and I need to get to the diner before I'm late.

I'm about to put my purse away when I hear my phone chime. I pull it out and check the message. It's Eric.

E: I'm taking you out for your birthday as soon as I'm better.

S: Thanks, going to work now.

* * *

**Gah, you guys! I'm so stuck on this story right now, ugh! I'm halfway through writing chapter 20 and it all feels like filler. Boo for that…**

**Thank you all again for the super kind reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

**It's birthday time… part one... link to her outfit on my profile**

* * *

"So where are we going?" I ask Eric as we walk from my house to his car. It's Saturday night, my birthday is Monday, but Eric says tonight is our party night.

I'm feeling good, I'm wearing a yellow tube top with some dark washed jeans and navy peep toe pumps. My makeup is a little darker than normal and I have my hair down, straight instead of my normal wavy.

"Oh, you know… out," he says, his nose is a little stuffy still from his cold.

"Are you going to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" I ask as he helps me into the front seat.

"I need to get you drunk for that?" he winks and I playfully punch him in the arm. "And fuck, with that shirt I'm not sure I really want to go out."

"No way, Mister; I'm dressed up, I'm going out," I inform him and we start to drive down the street.

"Seriously, nothing big, drinks, dancing and Alcide is meeting us so he can drive us back. I plan on getting drunk with you," he grins.

"Drinking daiquiris again, sparky?" He nods, no shame at all and I love it.

When we arrive at the bar I spot Alcide first thing. Eric is a big guy and Alcide almost dwarfs him so he's easy to find. He doesn't exactly blend.

"There she is!" he yells over the din of the crowd. "Lookin' like sunshine," he smiles when we approach and pulls me in for a hug. I've met the guy once. "Happy birthday, little one," he whispers and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks, giant one," I reply making him laugh.

"Shots!" Eric says and I watch as he navigates to the bar.

"So... are you fucking Eric or do I have a shot?" Alcide asks me with a completely straight face and my jaw drops. I thought I was blunt.

"Have you asked Eric?" He shakes his head no. "Maybe you should check with him then."

"If he says yay would you even consider it, or would I be wasting my time?"

Before I can answer Eric is walking back up to us. No drinks, but I imagine a waitress will be along soon with them. "Stop hitting on my friend, Al, I licked her in front of you already."

"And?" Alcide shrugs as Eric comes to stand next to me.

"I'm not pissing on her, that's sick." I'm glad he understands that. Alcide doesn't look so sure.

"Sunshine?" he looks down at me and I shake my head no. "Well fuck, you get to have all the fall the hot ones fucknuts."

"Eric, I'm going to need a lot of alcohol with this one around," I say, pointing at Alcide with my thumb. Just as I say this the server walks up with a tray containing five shots and what looks like a piña colada and a Guinness. This man is awesome.

I shoot back two of the tequila shots and pick up my beer while Eric takes the remaining three shots. He's adorable with his pineapple and umbrella.

"Dance floor when I'm done with this," he tells me and I nod.

The three of us stand at the tall table and talk as Eric sips his drink. I can tell when the shots hit as he's mixing languages and we can only understand about three quarters of what he's saying. I don't really care. Drunk me just likes watching his lips move. I can't help myself and I take a step forward. I grab the back of Eric's head and I kiss him. Hard.

"I know Spanglish," Alcide says, hoping to get a kiss too. No dice.

"I know it too, not as fun," I wink. Eric's arm is around me, his hand resting on my ass.

"Let's dance, Sook," he whispers in my ear and takes my hand to lead me to the dance floor.

He spins me so my back is to him and he wraps his arms around my middle as we sway back and forth. I don't really give a fuck that we're probably off beat; I just like his arms around me. I feel Eric's lips ghost over my ear as he holds me a little tighter. It's a fast song, but Eric won't let me go so I can actually move, again, I don't really care. I do catch Alcide's eye and he just gives me a huge toothy grin coupled with a thumbs up. I think he's just glad Eric is away from The She Beast.

"What's his deal?" I ask Eric nodding in Alcide's direction when he turns me to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he always so flirty with your female friends?"

"Oh, uh… depends I guess," he shrugs.

"On?"

"How you respond. If you were a cold nasty bitch he wouldn't even look in your direction no matter how hot he thought you were. You're not really his type looks wise, just so you know. He likes the thicker brunettes, the rockabilly look. No offense, but you really are pure sunshine," he kisses me with that I can't really figure out why I would be offended by that. Oh well, I'll go with the kiss.

"Can we get more drinks?" I ask as I pull away. I don't like the song that's on.

"Anything you want today," he smiles and leads me to the bar where I order another shot and a beer. I'm pretty hammered so after this all beer for the rest of the night. Eric gets his blended girly drink and we go to find Alcide. There's a girl walking away as we approach. She's a little smaller than me and definitely blonde, so apparently she didn't make the cut.

The night pretty much stays on the same course: drinks, dancing, drinks, bathroom, flirt with Alcide, drinks, dance, bathroom, water.

It's on the water step when a very inebriated Eric pulls me to his chest and runs his hand down from the side of my breast to my hip. "I hate that we're fucking out in public right now," he whispers into my ear. I feel the hand on my hip move between our bodies and he cups my sex through my jeans. I feel his fingers stroking me through the denim. "I want to fuck you so fucking bad."

"You ready to go?" he nods and I feel him motion for Alcide as his lips descend onto mine.

The three of us walk to Eric's car; apparently Alcide was dropped off so he could drive us. He really is a sweet guy and I love that he teases Eric so much. It's good to see Eric with his friends.

I'm bent over, trying to get into the backseat when I feel Eric's hands on my hips just before his teeth sink into my ass. "Sorry," he says when I yelp, "It just looked so edible."

"I second that, can I get a bite?" Alcide pipes up. "Oh, wait, Eric already licked you… and I'm willing to bet not just on your face."

"You're such a perv," I laugh.

"But I'm right aren't I?" I nod, I can't lie, I'm no good at it.

"Mmm, what I wouldn't give," Alcide groans, earning a punch in the arm from Eric.

"Mine," he growls. He closes the back door and slips into the front seat.

The drive home is pretty uneventful. The boys are talking about lord knows what in the front and I'm dozing in the back. Eric has to nudge me a couple times to wake me up once we're parked.

By the time we walk in Eric is pawing all over me and I'm getting my second wind. I spin around and my lips land on his and my hands immediately go to his belt. I've wanted to suck Eric's dick from day one. I know he's clean now and suddenly I need to have him in my mouth. It's like a little birthday present to me.

Eric is the exact opposite when he's sick, not that I would've gone near him while he was contagious, but he is anything but horny. Now that he's better _and _drunk I imagine the sex will either be sloppy or amazing. Hmm, probably amazing because it's sloppy… whatever, my brain isn't making sense to me… or anyone else I'm sure.

I take his rapidly stiffening cock out and lead him to my room by said cock. As soon as we're inside I drop to my knees and look up at him through my heavily mascaraed lashes. Mmm, I can't wait to taste him so I do it.

"Get him wet, Sookie," Eric growls when my lips wrap around his tip. "I want to feel how wet that pussy gets for me tonight..." Thanks to the condoms Eric doesn't get the full effect, but they're a necessary evil.

I allow my saliva to gather in my mouth before sucking him in deep, swallowing when he hits my throat. He lets out a deep, guttural moan when his head starts to go down my throat. He pulls out a little and then thrusts back in, fucking my mouth. I have my hands on his hips, helping to guide him in and out. I slip one of my hands between his legs and cup his sac, lightly caressing until he pulls out and tells me to suck on them. I grip his shaft and take his balls into my mouth one at a time while stroking him.

"Baby, is your pussy ready for me? Please tell me she's fucking ready for my dick to be inside of her." Drunk Eric isn't fucking around. He knows what he wants and he's damn near begging for it. His hands are in my hair, moving my head where he wants it. I take a long lick up his length before swallowing his cock again.

"Sook, take of the jeans..." I release him and stand up. I watch him stroke himself as I kick my shoes off, followed by my jeans and panties. My top is still on and in this moment neither of us cares.

I stand on my tippy toes to kiss him as he pulls the top of my shirt and the cups of my bra down so he can play with my nipples. I break the kiss and turn to get on the bed. While I'm still on my hands and knees I begin to crawl to my nightstand to grab the protection.

Eric has other plans.

I'm just reaching forward when two things happen at once. His giant hands land on my hips and his thick cock splits my pussy open as he drives right inside of me.

"Holy fuck!" I cry out as he lets out a string of what I can only assume are Swedish curse words.

"Soo..." he can't even finish my name as he pounds into me from behind.

The suction of him sliding out followed by the immensely full feeling when he drives back in has me ready to go in a matter of minutes. The foreplay at the bar and finally sucking his dick helped a great deal as well. He has a gorgeous cock and feeling his smooth head sliding down my throat... fuck just thinking about it.

"I'm cumming," I moan when I feel my orgasm approach.

"Ja... cum, baby, cum for me... I need to feel it..." I do. Apparently my body is programmed to give Eric whatever he asks for.

The Swedish Roar returns and suddenly I have an empty feeling before I feel the hot splash of jizz all over my ass.

The room is silent save for the sounds of our heavy panting. A moment later I'm still on my elbows and I feel Eric working my shirt off. "I will wash," he offers when he slips it down over my ass, wiping me off with it. Gross.

My shirt and bra disappear onto the floor, followed by the rest of Eric's clothes and then I suddenly find myself cuddled in the arms of a giant Swedish man that just got drunk on girly drinks. He's precious and makes me smile. He also just gave me the best birthday orgasm ever.

* * *

**As for pregnancy, she's on birth control. I don't think I'm going to let them get pregnant right away if at all but both of their thoughts on the subject will come up soon. **


	17. Chapter 17

I wake up feeling like absolute shit. Now I remember why I don't do shots. I have an Eric on me and he's very naked and very, very hard. I don't know how he can always be so horny; especially as drunk as we both were last night. I try to move out from under him, but it simply doesn't work. He's way too heavy right now with too strong of a hold on me.

"Eric," I croak.

Nothing.

"Eric," I say a little louder.

"Mmm," he groans and flexes his hips.

"Get off of me," I tell him.

Nothing.

"Eric!" I try to yell, but it's still quiet.

"Sook, stop yelling at me," he says as quietly as possible.

"Eric, get off of me."

He rolls back so I can get out of bed. I As I walk to the bathroom I can feel we had really hard sex last night. I'm sore as hell, not that I'm complaining. The one thing I _am _complaining about is the lack of used condom or wrapper in my trash. This means he either left it in my room or didn't use one. This is a problem. I'm on birth control and he knows this, but that doesn't mean I want to take chances with someone that _just_got out of a torrid love affair with a married woman.

Fuck.

"Eric!" I yell his name from the toilet. I must be hung over if I don't care about him seeing me pee.

"What?" he yells back.

"Do you have a condom on your dick?" I can hear the bed creak a little before he yells no back to me. Fuck beans. "Is there one in your line of sight?"

"No, fuck, stop yelling at me!"

I finish my business and wash my hands. I'm trudging back to the bed when I notice my clothes from last night all over the floor. I pick them up, along with Eric's to toss into the hamper when my hand lands in the crusty remnants of last night's escapades. He didn't use a condom… fuck again.

"Sparky, we had unprotected sex last night," I tell him when I crawl back under the covers.

"Sook... can you just let me fucking sleep or get me some Tylenol? I'm dying here." What a baby. I can see there's no talking to him about it now so I sweetly get up to grab us both some Tylenol and a huge ass glass of water.

"What did you say we did last night?" he asks when I hand him the water. I just look at him like 'you know what I said' and he closes his eyes, handing me the glass back. "It was once and you're on birth control. There is no possible way karma would be that big of a bitch to me," he pauses, "Not that our situation is the same, but we barely─"

"We're fine," I cut him off; "We just have to be careful from now on."

"Mmm, but you did suck me off, I remember that," I can hear the smile in his voice. "Let's sleep a little longer; I have more plans for us."

"Mmm, okay," I agree and roll so my back is to him.

When I wake up again it's to Eric rubbing his hand up and down my back, tracing patterns from my neck to my ass.

"What are you doing?" I mumble.

"Designing shit," he replies. "Your fucking skin... I have so many ideas." Eric leans forward and kisses my back between my shoulder blades.

"What if I don't want it all covered in tattoos?" I ask.

"That's too bad, if you're with me─" he stops short when he realizes what he's saying. "You know what I mean." I do, so I nod before turning over to look at him fully.

"Baby, your nipples are hard," he informs me. The air conditioning is on so when the blankets aren't on it's a bit chilly.

"Mmm, yeah, they are," I grin. The hand he had on my back now dances up my stomach until he reaches my chest. He plucks my right nipple as he leans in to take the left between his lips.

Eric rolls onto his back taking me with him so I'm straddling his hips. We're both naked still so his erection is right between my thighs, rubbing through my folds as he starts to rock his hips. He still has my nipple in his mouth, making me moan in pleasure as the tip of his cock rubs over my clit. It would be so easy to move up just a little so on the next thrust he penetrates me, but we both know that shouldn't happen.

My pussy is drenched right now and covering his shaft in my juices. Eric is moaning around my flesh, I'm rocking with him and we're both getting close to what promises to be an excellent orgasm. "I need you," he whispers around my nipple and I stretch across the bed to grab what should've been last night's condom.

I sit up and roll it on before I position his tip at my entrance. One smooth stroke and Eric is inside of me. I rest my hands on his stomach and begin to move up and down on his shaft. Hangovers be damned, this is what we both need right now.

It doesn't take long for both of us to reach our completion. We're panting and sweating on the bed when Eric tells me my birthday isn't over and we need to start getting ready.

"Do I need to be sexy, or can I just be comfy?" I ask, hoping for comfy.

"You're always sexy," he compliments and I have to remind him he's getting sex no matter what so he doesn't need to be so sweet. "Sook, in case you haven't noticed sweet is who I am. I don't really know how to be any other way." Huh, I guess I never thought about it, but he really is always a super sweet guy.

"Sorry," I kiss his nose and then get up to find clothes before my shower. I decide on a black lace tank top with a little bow between my girls and a pair of short shorts. I get to reap the benefits of my wedges since Eric is so tall and the last guy I – well, dated – was barely taller than me and I wasn't able to wear the tall shoes without making him feel inadequate. I know I'm technically not dating Eric, but that's what it seems like and I know I have to tell him how I'm feeling, but I think I'll make it through my birthday before potentially ruining something good – even though I think we're on the same page.

"So where are we going?" I ask once we're both dressed and ready to go.

"To eat, I'm starving," he chuckles and we take off down the road. We're about ten minutes into the drive when my phone rings.

"Hi mom," I greet my mother.

"You sound like shit," she says. She's a charmer. "What are you doing for your birthday?"

"I'm working on my actual birthday and right now I'm going to eat with a friend."

"Oh, a boy? Please say it's a boy." My mother has been pushing me for grandbabies since I was eighteen.

"Yes a boy, no we aren't having babies for you." Eric snaps his head to look at me.

"Is he cute? Send me a picture." She wants to combine our pictures to see what her imaginary grandchildren will look like. She does it every time I get a new guy friend.

"He's adorable," I smile when Eric blushes. "I'll send you one later."

"Good, call me later and we'll figure something out. Enjoy your day with your new _friend_," she snickers. Yep, mom knows I'm sleeping with Eric.

Before I put my phone away I snap a profile picture of Eric. He doesn't notice. "Eric look at me when we get to a light. Mom wants to know what you look like."

"What's the deal with the babies?" he asks.

"Oh, she's insane," I shrug, "Her life goal is to become a grandmother and my brother is gay, so unless he adopts one day I'm her only hope."

"Hmm, my dad doesn't care one way or another," he tells me as we pull up to a light. He looks over at me and I tell him to smile. He gives me a big cheesy grin showing all of his teeth and then I have him straight face me so Mom has options.

I fire them both off to my mother and within seconds I get her reply.

M: I need you to have his babies no matter what Sookie. He's adorable!

I should've never taught her to text message.

S: It's a bit soon for that Mom. I'll talk to you later.

M: Tell him he has my vote!

I laugh and give Eric the message which in turn makes him blush and look a little nervous. I remind him I don't let my mom make my decisions.

Ten minutes later we're pulling into the parking lot of a little Italian restaurant. Pasta will be very good after last night's drinking bonanza.

"So what are we doing after we eat?" I ask once we place our orders. The place is dead right now so service is snappy.

"Fair," he tells me. He looks nervous like I wouldn't like his plan.

"Oh that'll be awesome. I forgot it was even in town."

"Just thought it would be nice." Eric always thinks of nice things. It's part of what makes him amazing.

* * *

We're walking through the midway just after the sun sets. The day has been perfect. We've done rides, the agricultural stuff, and the indoor as seen on TV shit. Our final part of the plan is to play games; Eric promised me a giant stuffed bear when we were walking to the orbiter earlier.

As we approach the fish bowl game I freeze in my tracks. I hear a voice that sends a chill down my spine. I can't bring myself to turn around and look, but Eric definitely notices a change in me.

"What's wrong, Sook?" he asks. I can't move at all. I want to run and hide, but I'm stuck in my spot. I don't say anything, simply because I can't bring myself to talk. He turns so he's standing in front of me and he cups my face in his hands and tilts my head up so I'm looking at him. "Sookie, what just happened?"

"I… it's… Eric we need to go," I whisper. I still can't move though.

"Why?"

"Just…" he doesn't ask again. Obviously something is way wrong if I'm acting like this so he puts his arm around my shoulders and guides me to the exit.

By the time we get to the car I'm trembling and I don't know why. I heard the voice of the guy that robbed me. I've thought so little of it, other than my unwillingness to go out alone after dark. I felt so brave at the time, but now, just thinking about the fact that I had a gun in my face terrifies the shit out of me. Now I have to tell Eric about it. I was hoping it would just go away and I wouldn't have to talk about it ever again, but in hearing his voice I have to tell Eric now.

"I was robbed at gunpoint," I finally tell Eric when we're halfway to my house. "I heard his voice…"

"What the fuck? When?" he asks, truly concerned.

"The day I met you," I whisper.

"Oh… why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal, but…"

"I get it." This is another reason I like Eric so much. I don't have to explain things to him, he gets it. It's like he's tapped into my emotions and knows exactly what I need. Right now all I need is for him to sit silently next to me. I feel safe next to him and that feeling is priceless. I'd hand over my Starbucks gold card and keys any day to be able to feel the way I feel sitting next to Eric.

When we walk into my house Eric pulls me to the room and simply holds me in the middle of the bed. The tears start and I can't stop them. All of the anger and fear I should've felt that day hits me at once, it seems. He doesn't try to sooth me or get me to talk about it at all. I think my mom has good instincts because right now, more than anything, Eric gets my vote too. I definitely want more than this friendship we share, I'm just not ready to talk about it. For now I'll cry it out and just let go – of everything.

* * *

**My writing has slowed down. I just finished chapter 21, haven't even started on 22, but I'll get there. **

**Thanks again, the outfit is on my profile.**


	18. Chapter 18

When I wake up it's because I'm on fire. I notice it's still dark out, so it shouldn't be this hot until I realize I have two hundred plus pound blanket pressing me into the bed.

Eric takes his protector role seriously.

I start to wiggle so he knows there's a live being under him that needs to breathe. Thankfully it works and he rolls off of me. He does manage to snag me and pull me into his chest. "Sorry," he whispers in his sleep and kisses my hair before his light snoring picks back up.

This man... I have no words for what he makes me feel. I'm not in love with him, but I can see it happening one day... probably sooner than I expect. I wrap my arm around his waist with my head over his heart I slip back into dreamland.

"Baby, wake up," I hear Eric's soft voice in my ear. His hand is rubbing over my center through my panties making me very, very excited. "You have to get ready for work," he reminds me and I close my eyes a little tighter.

"I don't wanna."

"After work I'll come back and finish this," he says as he pushes my panties to the side and dips a finger inside of me.

"Mmm, finish now," I moan and widen my legs a little. "It's my birthday..."

"We have ten minutes before you have to be up," he informs me and a little grin forms on my lips.

"Plenty of time."

"Not for what I have planned," he chuckles and adds a second finger. He's moving in and out now, rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"Then don't get me so worked up," I moan and then start to pant a little as he fingers me a bit harder.

"Shh..." he hushes me before leaning in to kiss my neck just below my ear. "...cum for me, Sook."

I arch my back a little and widen my legs. Eric's hand is pumping in and out, his thumb on my nub feels amazing and with a little roar I spill over before my body goes completely limp and Eric's fingers are slowly extracted. I watch as he brings his wet hand to his lips and sucks his fingers clean one by one. So fucking sexy.

"Can you stay the night every birthday?" I pant and he kisses my neck again.

"Is that your way of telling me you want me to stick around a while?" I can feel him smile against my neck.

"Oh, no, I only want you for birthdays and maybe some other holidays," I deadpan. "Like my own personal sex toy that only comes out of hiding on special occasions."

"Hmm, I can do that," he kisses me on the lips this time before telling me to get my ass up.

* * *

Eric has a full day booked so I won't be seeing him again until late and that's if I can stay up. Since Sam has me on day shifts I need to try to get to sleep early.

Work was fun today. I got a cake and I seemed to have extra nice customers. The best part was seeing my mom. She came in just after the lunch rush to give me a big bouquet of daisies and tell me I'm going to her house for dinner. That was interesting too.

She wants to meet Eric. Like now.

I shoot him a text message asking him about his day and the response does nothing but make me want to go to the shop and take care of him.

E: I'm horny as fuck, Sook. All day I've been thinking about you and the face you make when you cum.

S: Oh... well... Mom wants to meet you.

E: Are you with her now?

S: Yeah, just finished dinner.

E: Can you bring me food? I've not had a chance to eat since this morning.

S: She's crazy, just warning you.

E: Is she anything like you?

S: Probably lol

E: I can handle her.

So he thinks.

"Ma, wanna go get a tattoo?" I ask as I start to make a plate of food for Eric.

"Will your new beau be giving it to me?" This is where I get it from.

"He's not my beau, we're friends," I remind her and she just gives me a knowing look. "He's busy though so someone else may have to tattoo you."

She agrees, knowing full well she would never get a tattoo and we make the short drive to the tattoo shop.

"Sunshine! Happy birthday!" Alcide yells over the music when we walk in. "Oh..." he pauses and takes in my mother before purring. "Eric didn't tell me you had a sister." Yeah, he said it. My mother is blushing furiously. It's cute.

"Alcide this is my mother, Michelle," I introduce them and she reaches out to give him a hug. She doesn't believe in handshakes.

"If that other one isn't willing, this one would make handsome grandbabies too." Alcide stiffens in my mother's embrace and I start to laugh just as Eric joins us.

"Hey," he says and wraps me in a loose hug. "This must be Mom," he says moving from me to my mother and squeezes the stuffing out of her. She's in love; I can see it in her eyes.

"Sookie says I have to get a tattoo, which one of you boys gets to do the honors?" she asks, batting her eyelashes. My mother, ladies and gentleman, Blanche Devereaux. She's still married to my dad, but has no problem flirting with handsome young men.

"I'll take this," Alcide chimes in, giving my mother a smoldering look that makes me extremely uncomfortable. Although, according to Eric, Mom is more Alcide's type than I am. She's a bit thicker than me and her hair is more brown than blonde. I get the blonde, blue eye thing from my dad.

He takes my mom's hand and leads her to the other side of the room where they start looking through books and my mother is no doubt grilling Alcide for information on Eric. He tells them we'll be in the back and takes the food from me while leading me to the back room where he did my tattoo. This time when he closes the door he locks it.

"You're a hard one to not think about," he whispers and kisses me silly.

"Eric," I hum against his lips. "My mom is out there alone with Alcide… we should go."

"Okay," he gives me one last toe curling kiss and opens the door. I follow him to his office so he can eat. We brought enough for Alcide too.

As suspected, mom doesn't get a tattoo, but she's happy she got to meet Eric. Alcide is her new BFF I think and it makes me nervous. I take her home and spend a little time with my dad before driving home around eight.

I'm just about to hit the shower when there's knock on my front door. I haven't heard from Eric since leaving the shop, so I'm not expecting him. It is him though, looking tired.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as he walks past me. I knew he was horny, but I would've expected a call or text first.

"I had birthday plans for you," he smirks and throws himself on my couch. "Come here."

I saunter over to him and fall to my knees between his parted legs. "What might those plans include Mr. Northman?"

"Mmm, well, I've had a long, hard day and I was hoping for some cuddles," he tells me. _He's so damn cute!_

"Cuddles," I quirk an eyebrow at him, he nods. "As in I cuddle your cock with my mouth? Those kind of cuddles?" He nods again.

I give him a sweet smile and reach forward to unzip his pants. "Lift," I tap his hip and pull his pants down around his thighs. "I was about to take a shower if you want to join me, or…" I trail off when his hand wraps around his shaft and he begins to stroke.

"A shower would feel good," he says and pushes my shoulders so I stand. Taking his hand I lead him to the bathroom before stripping my clothes off. He lost his shirt somewhere in the hallway on the way here.

We step into the shower, his back is to the water and I wrap my arms around his neck. My lips land on his chest and I start to slowly kiss down his chest, his stomach, his hip bones – mmm, his hip bones. I'm on my knees in front of him and I circle his shaft with my hand, holding him up so I can caress his sac with my tongue and lips. My eyes are on his as I take them between my lips one at a time. This man has been the biggest surprise to me and I need him to know I appreciate everything he's done for me, his presence in my life most of all. Our paths crossed at the perfect time and I think on some level we were meant to be here together at this point in our lives.

With my eyes still locked onto his I lick up his shaft and take his head between my lips. At this he threads his fingers through my hair and watches as I take him deeper and deeper down my throat. I didn't give him a full show last time since we were a bit drunk and throwing up was a likely outcome, so this time I work his tip a little before sucking him down one inch at a time. His cock is thick and heavy in my hand, his fingers are tight in my hair and soon I have almost all of his length down my throat.

"Mmm, I love your mouth, Sook," he groans when my lips hit the base of his cock.

I can't respond so I wink up at him, making him pet my hair. I have my hands on his ass, helping him fuck my mouth. He feels so good, smooth, velvety and hard as steel all at the same time. I want him to cum so bad; I _need _to make him feel as good as he makes me feel.

It's working, I feel his legs give out a little and he reaches out to hold onto the wall. "I'm gonna cum," he warns and I feel him swell between my lips before the tale-tell twitching as he cums into my mouth. I swallow every drop, keeping my eyes on his the entire time.

"Good?" I ask, kissing his tip. He groans when his cum coats my bottom lip and I lick it off.

"I don't know any other words for what you are… _perfekt_," he whispers in his sweet accent. I think this is the only time he's ever intentionally said something to me in Swedish.

He helps me stand and when he kisses me it's the best kiss I think he's ever given me. His lips are soft on mine; he dips his tongue in, tasting himself in my mouth. Our eyes are open as we kiss as I can feel the shift between us. He _has_ to feel it too; he _has _to feel what I'm feeling right now. Yes, we're friends and yes, this friendship is in the middle of a transition to something a lot more real.

* * *

**Hi, sorry it's been a while since I posted. I've not been writing this though and you all know I want to complete a chapter before I post a new one. I finally finished chapter 22 last night. I've been a little off the radar all around lately. **


	19. Chapter 19

Once we exit the shower and dry off I find some shorts and a tank top while Eric grabs some basketball shorts he brought with him. For some reason sex is the last thing on my mind, so getting dressed is the obvious thing to do.

"Thirsty?" I ask as he settles into my bed. The guy hasn't slept in his own bed in almost a week.

"Mmm, no," he shakes his head and reaches for me. "I want normal cuddles."

"I do too," I admit and lie down facing him.

"You okay?" he asks me, stroking my hair out of my face.

"Mmhmm, why?"

"I don't know, you just seem… off," he whispers the last part. His eyes are searching my face, looking for some sort of answer.

"I think the weekend is just catching up to me is all." I want to tell him I need him, I need him as more than my friend with benefits, but I don't want to be hurt if he's not ready. I wouldn't blame him for not being ready to jump into something right now. I know he doesn't want Sarah at all, but that doesn't mean his heart is ready to love someone else. Not that I love him, 'cause I don't. I like him _a lot_.

"I think you're a liar, but I'll let it slide this time." Eric leans in; closing the few inches between us he kisses me on the lips. As he pulls away he wraps me tight in his arms and holds me close.

It doesn't take me long to fall asleep to the sound of Eric's heart beating. It's a sound I could get used to. It's a sound I _want _to get used to.

I have to wake up two hours before Eric. The shop doesn't generally open until ten unless they schedule an earlier appointment. Today Eric plans on going home to throw some laundry in and take a jog on the treadmill before work. I run my ass ragged around the diner all day so I'm not worried about the extra exercise.

When I return to my room after my shower he's still snoring lightly, curled around my pillow. He's so damn adorable. I lay out an outfit for this evening before I get ready for work. I plan on taking dinner to the boys tonight. I know they generally eat like shit and I plan on breaking that habit.

I leave Eric in my bed again with a kiss to the temple and head to work.

By the time I'm off I'm dead on my feet. We were exceptionally busy for some reason and I didn't get a break. I promised the boys food so I take a little nap before I get up and make dinner. I go with spaghetti since it transports easily. I'm even including a salad and garlic bread.

I shower and slip into a pair of shorts with a colorful flowy tube top.

S: On my way.

I shoot off once I'm in my car. I don't expect him to reply, but he does.

E: Good. I've been missing you all day for some reason.

S: I think that reason is blow jobs.

E: I don't know. They do help though ;)

S: Alright, on the road. See you soon xoxo.

I make the short drive to the tattoo shop and park in the lot on the side of the building. I'm bent over grabbing the food when I feel two strong hands on my hips. Assuming its Eric I wiggle my ass a little, but the groan I get is definitely not in Eric's tone.

Alcide.

I jump away, hitting my head on the roof of the car. "What the fuck?"

"I came out to help... helped myself to something else that looked a little more appetizing."

"You can't do that," I scold and he doesn't look fazed.

"Ah, you know I'm harmless. Where's Michelle?" he asks in a hopeful tone. I think Alcide has a little cougar crush.

"At home with my _father,_" I emphasize.

"That's too bad. She's fun," he grins and takes the bag from me.

"You are _not _allowed to think about my mom like that," I laugh and we make our way into the shop.

Eric is on a stool with someone's arm in hand. He's working on what looks like a koi fish on the guy's forearm. He glances up and gives me a quick smile before returning to work.

"He should be done pretty soon," Alcide tells me and starts to open the containers. "Fuck, now I know why he likes you so fucking much."

"Thanks," I roll my eyes. Something about his comment doesn't sit right with me.

"I didn't mean it like that, Sookie, you know it. You're good for him. Your friendship has changed him for the better." That takes the sting of his previous comment away.

"I like to think he's changed me too."

"I didn't know you before, but you glow a little. You look happy, your face lights up when you see him. It's nice; he needs someone real to care about him. And thanks..." I look from Eric to Alcide. "For not giving up on him."

"He asked me not to," I shrug.

"And it was just that simple for you?" I nod. "You're a better man than I am. I would've walked away the first sign of Whorebag."

"I just... couldn't. Something draws me to that man." I'm looking at Eric and I know right now, in this moment that almost nothing will make me walk away from him. That's as a friend or a lover. Eric and I have transitioned into couplehood; neither of us will admit it out loud though.

"He's your lobster," Alcide says and I look at him in awe. Not many men will make a "Friends" reference.

"Hey, Sook," Eric greets before I can comment. His arm wraps around my waist and he kisses my temple. "You're a saint, I'm starving."

"Mmm, I have my moments." I move away from Eric and help Alcide open everything else up so they can eat.

I ate before leaving the house so I sit back and watch. Neither of them have any appointments for the rest of the night, but the shop is open until ten. Since Eric normally opens, Alcide closes. It's just after seven and Eric is polishing off the last of the spaghetti. As soon as he's done I'm going to go home. I'm still pooped from work and I really do think I'm still recuperating from the weekend.

"I'll walk you out," Eric offers.

I grab the bag, wave goodbye to Alcide and Eric follows me to my car. Eric surprises me when he presses me against the car and rests his forehead against mine.

"What's going on here, Sook?" he asks me, his heavily tattooed arms caging me in. He has a black and red tribal phoenix on his shoulder, wrapping around his bicep that always catches my eye.

"I don't know." I reach up to cup his scruffy cheek and guide his lips to mine.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" he asks and I shake my head no slightly. It's not that I don't want to, but I'm exhausted and I just want to sleep. If I'm with Eric I won't be sleeping much.

"What's your next day off?"

"Thursday," I say and tilt up to kiss him again.

"Come over tomorrow night." Yep, we're past the friendship shit. We're smitfaced.

"Mmm, okay," I agree and kiss him one last time before he opens my car door for me.

I love and hate this part of a relationship. I want to be with him constantly, but I know I have an actual life to lead.

* * *

E: Are you still awake?

S: Yeah.

E: Almost asleep? Or will you be up a while?

S: In my jammies and curled in bed with a book. It's anybody's guess.

E: What jammies are you wearing? I want a visual.

I giggle like a loon with that. I can't believe he said jammies. I also snap a picture down my torso showing him my light pink tank and super short white yoga shorts. I hit send and set the phone down to wait for his reply.

E: Mmm I love those jammies. And I'm not sure you noticed, but your nipples are hard.

S: Yeah, I noticed ;-)

In lieu of an actual response I get a picture. It's his "jammies" which is his boxer briefs... and there's a nice tent in them from his hard-on.

S: Oh, I like what you're wearing too. I also see something hard.

I lift my shirt and get a picture of my bare nipple for him. I fire it off with a smiley face.

E: You should see him now.

S: Show me.

He does.

The next message is his hand wrapped around his erection. His tip is shiny, weeping little drops of pre-cum.

S: You're doing this on purpose aren't you?

E: What am I doing?

S: Making me wet.

E: I can be there in fifteen minutes if you need me.

S: Sweetie, I'm exhausted. As much as I want it, I just don't have the energy.

E: Tomorrow... be at my house at eight and make sure you're well rested.

S: Yes sir.

E: Not helping.

I slip my hand into my shorts and take another picture. I send it with a note asking if this helps.

I don't hear back.

S: Bueller?

Nothing.

Fifteen minutes pass and my doorbell rings. Not what I was expecting.

"Are you sleepy or just tired? I can work with tired, but I'm not fucking you if you pass out." This is his greeting when I open the door.

"Hi," I smile. Who am I kidding? I wanted him here or I wouldn't have sent that picture. "Come in."

He follows me in and we head straight back to my room. I climb into my bed and Eric strips down to his boxers before crawling in behind me. He simply wraps me in his arms and snuggles into my back. He makes no move to try to initiate sex. Eric simply wanted a snuggle. I think the sex stuff was an excuse to get over here.

"Eric," I say quietly.

"Mmm, yeah, baby?" he mumbles against my back.

"I thought you wanted sex." Honestly now that he's here I wouldn't mind.

"Just wanted to smell you."

"That's...weird..."

"I know; you're relaxing to me," he pauses. "I just like having you in my arms, Sook."

I think I just melted a little.

I flip over so I'm facing him and cup his face in my hands. "I adore you," I whisper and give him a long, slow kiss.

He kisses me back and starts to run his fingers through my hair. My leg hooks over his hip and he pulls me a little closer before returning his hand to the back of my head.

As we kiss he rolls me onto my back, flexing his hips once he's nestled between my parted thighs. I don't want to stop. I love kissing Eric, but if we move forward we need to break apart to take our clothes off.

He manages to push his boxers down and then has me lift my hips so my shorts follow right behind. He helps me pull my tank top off before he settles right back into his spot between my legs. His heavy erection is sliding through my folds, coating him with my fluids as he thrusts against me while our lips are fused, tongues battling.

Eric pulls back from the kiss and looks into my eyes. I gasp when he draws his hips back and I one smooth thrust he's sheathed inside of me. His eyes close briefly before he starts to pump in and out in a very slow, steady rhythm. His lips meet mine again, his eyes stay open as we kiss and it's sexy, sweet, intense, and sexy.

He takes his time kissing down my neck and back up to my ear where he nibbles just a little before whispering to me in that sweet, soft, accented voice. "You feel so good, baby. So soft, so wet," he kisses my neck, "So tight. I want to cum inside of you so fucking hard... deep, deep inside of my sweet pussy."

Jesus, I want to give him a green light, but it freaks me out.

I stay silent on the matter for the moment. I know he's not close yet, I can tell by the sounds he's making. He's almost purring right now, he tends to get a little more growly when he's close.

It doesn't escape my notice that he called my pussy his either. We've not yet discussed it, but I think it's safe to assume my earlier assessments of coupledom are correct. Eric has called me his more than once now, that leads me to believe he is mine as well. At least he better be. No fucking double standards here damnit.

"Baby, come back to me," he whispers. I didn't even notice he stopped moving.

"Hmm?"

"Where are you?" He strokes my hair back and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Are you mine? Are we still just fucking around or are we exclusive, like no one else can try to claim you and if they do I have free reign to kick ass."

"This is what you're thinking about in the middle of sex?" he chuckles. "Good sex at that."

"Sorry, the whole possessive thing is throwing me."

"Mmm," he hums, bringing his lips to my ear again and grinding his pelvis into me. "Are you talking me claiming this pussy?" He doesn't let me answer before he continues. "I'm the only one fucking her, right?" I nod, "Then she's mine along with everything attached to her."

Well there you go.

"Now, stop fucking thinking, Sookie." He kisses me and his hips begin to move, gradually building up speed.

Eric grabs my wrists and holds my hands above my head. His hips are pistoning in and out, I'm sure to have bruises on the inside of my thighs tomorrow, but ask me how many fucks I give. Not a one.

Growly Eric is making his appearance and I know he's going to cum soon. I'm so close, so ready and he feels fucking amazing inside of me. He has a little hip swivel that he does to rub against my clit when he knows I'm almost there and he's doing it, holding out as long as he can. When I explode on his cock I break free from his grasp so I can cling to him. My nails are in his back and he rolls his hips one last time before letting loose and cumming with a roar. The string of Swedish cuss words – I'm assuming anyway – are fucking beautiful and I'm gasping for air as he collapses on top of me.

He fucking came inside of me.

Fuck.

* * *

**So… I realized I say so a lot… also! I haven't written 23 yet, I just felt bad for not posting anything recently. There's a reason for my lack of writing this story and that reason is a new story I started writing last week. I'm not sure when I'll start posting that. Ali989969 says when I get to chapter 15. I may wait till I'm done with this one though.**

** As for the birth control, she's on it and explains why she gets freaked out next chapter. There are NOT going to be any surprise pregnancies in this story. I think it would ruin it. Sook is just an over thinker sometimes. **


	20. Chapter 20

"Jesus, that was fucking good," he pants and starts to pull out.

I stay quiet. I'm still reeling from the fact that I _think _we're a couple and again, I'm on birth control, but it freaks me out still. I'm still learning who Eric is. A surprise baby isn't exactly how I want to start this off.

"You can't do that anymore," I blurt and he's still on top of me and looks down a little confused. "No more unprotected sex, Eric."

"Shit, sorry," he kisses the tip of my nose and rolls off of me. He's not sorry at all.

"You'll be sorry when I stop sleeping with you," I mumble under my breath. I turn to face Eric and snuggle in with my head on his chest.

"Things are different with you," he says after a long silence. He's been rubbing my back and I'm almost asleep.

"Mmm," I hum and snuggle in a little more.

"Natural," he comments. I hum again. "I think that's why I didn't think about the condoms. I don't see anything that happens as a consequence." At this I open my eyes and look up at him. "I'm not saying I want kids right now, especially since whatever we have is brand new. I'm saying if it happened I wouldn't be angry or scared. I know we would be okay even if we were just friends."

"You're starting to scare me a little," I admit.

He just smiles and kisses my forehead. "Go to sleep."

How the fuck am I supposed to sleep when my potential new boyfriend that just stopped seeing a married woman is telling me he's cool if we get knocked up? Just... how?

"Eric, at this point in the game it would be a consequence. We're still getting to know each other, granted we've already gotten pretty friendly, but what happens if we learn things about each other we hate?"

"That's what I'm saying, something in my gut tells me you and I are solid, no matter what." I get the same feeling, but I'm not playing Russian roulette with my birth control just yet. Plus Eric's gut said Sarah was a good idea. Who would trust that shit?

"No matter what I say you aren't budging are you?"

He shakes his head no and starts to finger comb my hair. "Recent fuck ups aside, my instincts are usually right."

"I still want condoms and if we fuck up and don't use them you're pulling out. My mom was on birth control both times she conceived so I worry." I'll do my best to remind him if he "forgets" but lost in the moment I can't guarantee anything.

"Deal," he kisses my forehead again. "Go to sleep."

"Yes sir." Of course it takes another hour before I finally fall asleep to the feeling of Eric drawing patterns lightly on my back.

Once again I awake to find Eric wrapped around me. I appreciate him, but I don't get to stretch with him around and it's frustrating. After working my way out of his grasp I do my normal morning routine. Finally when I go to work he's again still snuggled into my bed. Talk about déjà vu.

* * *

"How was your day?" Eric asks when he opens the door for me.

"Shitty, I kept dropping things." I was tired so I was off my game all day. He needs to start staying home so I can sleep. I do end up sleeping more soundly with him there, just not enough.

"I can rub your feet if you want," he offers. "Maybe a nice hot bubble bath."

"That sounds amazing," I smile and follow Eric to his room so I can set my bag down.

He tells me to strip while he runs a bath for me. I don't know if I want to be naked near him right now, but I do it anyway. Honestly I'm just too tired for anything.

"Come," he says softly and guides me to the bathroom by my shoulders.

Once inside I notice he took the time to light some candles. He flips the light switch and when I turn to look at him I just melt. Who isn't turned on by a sexy man glowing in candlelight? I don't know what he has up his sleeve, but he slips out of his pants, since that's all he had on, and pulls me to him. He rests one hand on the small of my back and the other holds my left hand as though we're dancing... which we are.

There's no music, but I follow his lead and we slow dance in his bathroom. It's sweet and sexy and just perfection. I hear him start to hum softly and I let go of his hand so I can wrap my arms tightly around his middle. I rest my head over his heart, just listening to the steady rhythm and once again I feel safe.

He starts to quietly whisper into my ear. It's all Swedish so I don't understand a word of it, but it's beautiful. His voice is beautiful. There's a softness to Eric and I think that's what draws me to him.

He gives me a gentle kiss before pulling away so he can turn the water off. "Ready?" I nod and he holds out his hand for me.

"What were you saying?" I ask him once we're settled in the water. We're on opposite sides of the tub; Eric is very sweetly rubbing my feet for me.

"Things," he chuckles. "Very sweet and dirty things."

"That's not fair, I want to know." I'm stroking his shins. "I'll tell you about all the sweet, dirty things I think about."

"You already do," he runs his knuckles along the bottom of my foot, "Relax."

"I'm trying," I sigh, sagging against the back of the tub. "Tell me about your day."

"It was a bit emotional. I did a portrait; sometimes those are rough when the story behind them is heartbreaking. Today I had to take a break to compose myself halfway through." He pauses and drops his head back for a moment; I don't push him to continue.

This giant, sweet, sensitive man; he's so adorable and loving and just... I don't really have the words for Eric sometimes. "You should've seen us," he chuckles, "My client, Tray, who's built a lot like Alcide, the two of us were sitting there crying like babies one minute and then laughing our asses off the next."

"Do you mind if I ask who the portrait was of?"

"His son," instantly my tears sting my eyes. "He lost him to cancer last year.

"That's so sad," I whisper.

"Today would've been his twenty-first birthday. He got the tattoo and plans on going out drinking for him tonight." I'm not even trying to hide the tears streaming down my face. It's just not fair when someone has so much life ahead of them. "Don't cry, baby." Eric leans forward and pulls me into his arms. "It's part of why I love my job. A lot of assholes get tattoos just because, but then there are the stories about things that mean something."

"I just want to go find him and hug him. Here I am whining about being tired an-"

"Shh, Sook," he cuts me off.

"Okay," I nod. Is it weird that I'm crying over a man I've never met losing his son? I don't even care.

He stays quiet, I'm settled between his legs now and he has his arms wrapped around me. He tilts his head down and kisses my forehead; I just relax quietly into my lover's arms. This is exactly what I need and I love that Eric gets that. He probably needs it too after his day.

"Ready to get out?" he asks when the water begins to cool.

"Yeah," I reply softly.

We get up and dry off in silence, stealing little glances at each other while we get dressed.

"I have dessert, cookies-n-cream," he waggles his eyebrows making me giggle. We had a forty minute conversation about ice cream one day and he knows how I feel about it.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I follow him to the kitchen and hop up on the counter while he starts to take down bowls.

"You pushed me," he admits. "You were so aggressive with me I couldn't say no and it's the best thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Come over here." He walks over and stands between my legs. I wrap my arms around his neck and without knowing it's going to happen I start crying. Tears are just streaming down as he rubs my back trying to soothe me.

"What's wrong?" he questions and I know it's just PMS, but I can't even get that much out. Poor guy certainly didn't expect this when he invited me over.

"I don't know," I cry, making him chuckle a little.

"Go to the living room, I'll be out in a minute with ice cream," he tells me.

I nod and he kisses my forehead before I hop off of the counter and make my way to the couch. Ten minutes later he comes walking out with a tray and I want to fall to my knees to worship the man. Not only is my favorite ice cream in a bowl, but its covered in chocolate syrup and there's a pile of brownies on a plate next to it. There's a bowl for him too, but I think he has an idea about what my deal is.

"I may have grown up without mother, but I've had a girlfriend or two in my day and I know the signs," he chuckles as I devour a brownie.

"Remind me to thank them later," I mumble around a bite of ice cream.

By the time I get through a giant bowl and two brownies I'm ready to fall over I'm so stuffed. I wasn't even hungry to begin with. Eric turns on a movie I've never heard of and snuggles in behind me on the couch. I don't make it through the opening credits.

"Sook," Eric nudges me a little. "Let's go to bed."

"Mmkay," I groan and don't move. I hear Eric chuckle before he gets up and helps me stand so he can guide me to his bed. I'm out again before I even hit the pillow.

When I wake up I remember Eric was super horny when he initially invited me over. I did nothing but cry and sleep on him. I don't think he really cares, but I haven't started my period just yet so I can give him some of what I think he deserves.

He's wearing his boxer briefs so he's pretty much out there for me to do with what ever I feel like. For once he's not wrapped around me so I'm able to move. I roll over to face him and rest my hand on his hip, gently rubbing up and down his side. He has a tattoo that runs from his ribcage down to his hip. It's writing, but it's in Swedish and I haven't asked him what it says, but it looks beautiful.

I trace each letter with my fingertip until I reach his waistband. I can already tell his body is reacting to my touch by the twitching in his boxers. My fingers find his cock through the fabric and I slowly move up and down, loving the feeling of him growing under my hand. I scoot down a little and kiss his shaft through the cotton. He's starting to stir some, rolling to his back he stretches his long limbs and I start to work his boxers down his hips.

"Mmm, what are you doing?" I hear as his hand weaves into my hair.

Instead of answering him I engulf his head between my lips and suck before swirling my tongue around his tip. His grip tightens on my hair and he thrusts up slightly. My eyes flick up to his and he grows harder as he lets out a deep moan. My cheeks hollow and I suck harder, taking him deeper. My hand is wrapped around his base, moving up his shaft in time with my mouth.

"That's really fucking hot, Sook," he whispers as he loosens his grip and rakes his fingers through my hair. I hum around him and his back arches a little with the vibration.

"Get up here," he growls and pulls me off of his cock, dragging me up his body by my hair.

Eric grabs the back of my head to kiss me. His other hand is on my ass, pulling me into his erection. He's growling little things so quietly I can't quite understand; maybe it's not even in English, with Eric I can never tell. His hips are thrusting up, rubbing against my center. "Condom," I breathe and he reaches toward his nightstand without breaking the kiss.

I pry myself off of him and reach for his stash. Just as I turn to hand it to him so I can pull my shorts off he gets up behind me, grabs my hips and rips my shorts off. Yanking the condom from my hand I hear him tear open the wrapper and moments later he's driving into me from behind. He's being a lot rougher than normal, but I'm certainly not complaining.

Eric reaches forward and fists my hair in his hand. He's holding my head down against the bed. His other hand is on my hip, swiveling a little on each thrust. It feels fucking great and it's fucking hot the way he's suddenly manhandling me. Each time he slams into me he groans in his deep, gravely morning voice. So. Sexy.

He rips me up from the bed so my back is flush with his chest. One of his hands has a death grip on my left breast while the other snakes down my body where he begins to rub my clit. Jesus H, this fucking man... I can't even think anymore.

"Yes!" I cry out when he slows his thrusts and speeds up his nimble fingers. His hips may be pumping slow, but fucking hard. The kind of hard that makes your ovaries scream and your uterus ache.

His teeth are gripping the back of my neck and I explode. I let out my own Swedish Roar, except it's an undefined language, a fucking spiritual moment for sure. I'm seeing stars when he pushes me back down onto my elbows and grabs my hips. He's pulling me back as he drives forward, faster and harder than before. When he cums his whole body shivers and jerks, his heavy panting filling my ears.

"Good morning," I manage to squeak out.

"Yes... great fuck... ing... morning," he says between breaths and pulls out with a shiver.

As soon as he can move again he slips into the bathroom so he can clean up. He doesn't have to get to the shop for another three hours so I take a moment to clean myself up before getting dressed and slipping into the kitchen to make breakfast for him.

* * *

**Thanks again. I have half of 23 written… more like ¼ of it. I have a tiny plan, just trying to figure out how it will play out. **

**For the people that don't follow Friday Night Blues, I posted a one shot over there that is a prologue of sorts for a new story that I will be posting tonight. I just need to figure out a summary. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Nope, haven't forgotten about these two!**

* * *

"I've been thinking," Eric starts as he shovels hash browns into his mouth. "Actually, Alcide was thinking which is always dangerous, but do you want to go to the lake soon? Maybe see if Sam will let you have a Monday off. We can close the shop for a day and take his boat out before summer ends." Its mid-August and perfect boating weather.

"I'm terrified of the water," I admit.

"So... no bikini then?" He looks truly devastated.

Eric and I have been in this undefined relationship going on three months and I'm learning there are specific things he likes to see me in and a bikini is close to a bra and panties so he's eager to see me in one.

"I never said that. It'll just be covered by a life jacket," I shrug and step away to fill a customer's coffee. We're slow at the moment so talking to Eric isn't a big deal.

"Al wants you to bring Michelle," he says when I return.

"That is just creepy," I shudder.

"A little," he takes another bite. "Want to go out tonight?"

"Sure, what are you thinking?"

"Mini golf," he smiles. I forgot we'd gone mini golfing on our first non-date.

"Yep, I need to practice anyway."

We settle our plans for the night before he takes off. The rest of the day goes fairly smooth. I go home and get ready. It's Wednesday, so the mini golf place shouldn't be busy at all.

* * *

I decide it's a skirt night and put on a denim mini with a gray and black flowy tube top and wedges. Eric expressed liking my hair down so I leave it wavy and trailing down my back. He's picking me up in twenty minutes and I'm in my room applying the last of my makeup when there's a knock on my door.

Eric always rings the bell or just walks in if he knows I'm waiting for him so I know it's not him.

I smartly check the peephole to see who's standing on my front porch and a huge smile spreads across my face when I see a small man holding a giant bouquet of daisies. I open the door and he hands me the flowers after confirming I am indeed Sookie. I'm just putting the vase on the table when Eric comes walking through the front door.

"Mmm, looking good, Sook," he whistles. My back is to him and I'm leaning over a little so I'm sure he's looking at my thighs. He's mentioned loving my thighs once or twice.

I turn around to see Eric stalking toward me. He's in a pair of black cargo shorts with a white T-shirt; he's not wearing his glasses, but wearing his hat today. He looks absolutely edible.

"Lookie, someone sent me flowers," I smile. I haven't read the card yet, so I have no idea what he said.

"That's really sweet, who are they from?" he questions, walking up to me and wrapping me in a hug, kissing my forehead.

"Mmm, not sure, I haven't read the card."

"Do you have a secret boyfriend I don't know about?" he jokes, arching an eyebrow. It's not that funny when you think about his last relationship. A term I use loosely.

"Nope, no boyfriend to speak of," I kiss his chin and move away to pick up the card.

I open it and its Eric's chicken scratch. It's so weird that he's such an amazing artist, but his handwriting is absolute shit.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_~Eric_

I look up and he has this small, shy smile on his face. He looks exactly like the unsure guy that sat in the booth the day I first saw him.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asks nervously. "…please?"

I'm surprised I'm not a puddle of goo on the floor. I set the card down and cup Eric's face in my hands. Pulling his face to mine I whisper yes against his lips over and over as I kiss him. With this reaction you'd think he just proposed. Its hands down the sweetest boyfriend offer I've ever gotten. This man is simply amazing.

"Baby, if we don't go now I can't guarantee your panties will stay on," he informs me as his hands slide up the backs of my thighs, right under my skirt and he cups my ass.

"Who says I want them to stay on?"

He growls into my mouth and hoists me up by my thighs, making my skirt bunch around my hips. The next thing I know, I'm pressed against the wall in the hallway. Eric's lips are trailing down my neck and his hands are tugging on my panties.

His deft fingers find my core and start to slide in and out, preparing me to take him. I can feel his erection pressed against my thigh and I'm ready for him to be inside of me.

"Eric," I breathe, "I'm ready, baby." That's all I need to say. His zipper comes down, his shorts hit the floor and he's buried inside of me, pushing me harder into the wall with each thrust.

Eric's mouth covers mine; he's holding me up with one hand as I arch for him. I have one arm around his neck while the other pulls my shirt and bra down. He trails his soft lips down my collarbone and chest until he reaches my left nipple and tugs at it with his teeth. His eyes are on mine as he steadily drives into me, over and over. So hard, so fucking gentle at the same time. I can't really say how he does it, but he has a way of manipulating my body.

It doesn't take long for me to find my release and once again Eric follows behind not too long after me, cumming deep inside of me. His thick cock twitching inside of me, pulsing jets of his hot, thick cream is enough to trigger a second moment for me.

"Jesus, that's fucking sexy," he growls when I shudder and grip his neck. "I love the way you cum." It's the weirdest compliment I've ever received.

He kisses me one more time and sets me on my feet. I excuse myself to go, right my shirt, clean up and get a fresh pair of panties. While Eric slips into the guest bath to do the same.

"Still want mini golf?" he asks, making me jump. I didn't hear him come in and apparently my peripheral vision is impaired.

"Unless you have any other bright ideas? You know how I feel about getting dressy and not going out."

"Museum is nice, quiet," he shrugs. "I just don't feel like a lot of noise."

"None of them are open right now," I remind him. I think it's odd that I know this, but the museums close around five and it's pushing nine.

"That's shitty," he sighs.

"We don't have to go out. I'll break my dressy rule for one night," I offer as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Are you hungry?" he asks and I nod. I expected to eat pizza or a hot dog at the golf place.

We decide on a little Italian bistro a few miles from my house. As we walk in I feel Eric tense at my side, my first thought is to look around for Sarah. Nope, no Sarah. "What's wrong?"

He leans down and whispers. "Too many hot men, I don't want you getting any ideas." Which in turn makes me cackle.

"Are you serious?" he looks serious, but a little smile says he is indeed joking with me. I take a second look around and notice there are nothing but men working here and very few women customers. "I think we should come here more often."

"You would," he nudges me.

"I don't know what that means, sparky," I wink when we're finally greeted but a host.

We immediately turn into _that couple _and Eric sits on my side of the booth with me, his arm snaking around my shoulder. We even share a menu.

"Have I said thank you recently?" he asks quietly once we decide on something. It's a family style restaurant and we're ordering chicken parm, cheesy garlic bread, Caesar salad, and roasted veggies. I want piles of pasta, but I refrain.

"For what?" I smile softly, reaching up to stoke his stubbly cheek.

"For asking me on a date, and then accepting when my dumbass came back even though I turned you down."

"You're welcome," I reply. I don't think he would've come back if he didn't know I was interested. Eric truly is the best chance I've ever taken.

"And for being all mine," he adds, kissing the tip of my nose. I know it's a huge deal for him that I am so open and honest with him.

"So you're here now? A hundred percent?" I query, tapping his chest over his heart.

"I am... I have been longer than you think." I quirk an eyebrow at him. "You pretty much had me in that photo booth."

"What am I to do with you?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things," he chuckles just as our waiter approaches with our food.

We dig in and the food is amazing. I've never been here, but Eric has and he warned me I would try to eat his portion it's so damn good. He wasn't lying. It's amazing.

When we're done we pay the bill and Eric asks if we can just go home and watch a movie. He says he just wants to be with me. I can agree with that.

Eric and I change as soon as we reach my house. I love dressing up for him, but I love my jammies more. I'm in my standard shorts and tank while Eric slips into some basketball shorts and goes shirtless. I love his body.

"What should we watch?" I ask as I snuggle into his side and flip on the T.V.

"Mmm, I don't care," he says, stroking my arm.

"You tired?" Its past ten. I know he probably had a long day.

"A little," he shrugs. He starts flipping through the channels and ends up on _Ghost Adventures_. This show simultaneously scares me and makes me laugh.

It ends up being a fairly quiet night. We go to bed just after midnight and both fall asleep pretty instantly.

I'm off so I get to sleep in. Eric is still asleep when I wake up though. I don't know if he would appreciate being woken with breakfast or a blowjob more.

I decide on breakfast.

It works.

I'm standing in the kitchen with my back to the door when I hear his bare feet pad into the room. Thankfully he doesn't know how to be stealthy otherwise when he wraps his arms around me from behind I may jump out of my skin.

"Morning, Sook," he grumbles and kisses the back of my head before snuggling his face into the crook of my neck. My sleepy boy is precious.

"You sleep alright?" I ask, reaching up to rub his head.

"I always sleep well next to you," he compliments and kisses my neck before reaching for a piece of bacon I have draining next to the stove.

"Go sit, I'll bring this to you in a minute."

"Okay," he whispers and kisses the back of my head before taking his seat at the table.

We're one day into this relationship and already so domestic and sweet we'd probably make people sick.

* * *

**Her outfit is on my profile. I've definitely not forgotten or given up on these two. I'm just consumed with my WINL E/S..**


	22. Chapter 22

Northern California and its finicky fucking weather. It just hasn't been the same since El Niño a decade or so ago. It's supposed to rain next week, but it's hot as the Devil's ass crack right now. We didn't think we'd be able to get our lake day in, but Sam did let me off today so I'm slipping into my bikini for the last ─ and only ─ time this season.

"I've decided I want you to wear that all the time," Eric says as he sidles up next to me. I'm pulling my hair back into a low side pony since I plan on wearing a hat all day. We're to meet at Alcide's in thirty minutes so we can all ride out to the lake together.

"It'll be cold in the winter though."

"That's what I'm here for." Eric and I have been an actual couple for just about three weeks and we've yet to spend a night apart.

"That's very sweet of you, Mr. Northman. I knew I loved you for a reason," I say, patting his chest as I walk by to go into my bedroom.

I'm pulling my bright yellow cover-up over my head when I notice Eric hasn't come out of the bathroom yet. My flip flops are going on my feet when I realize why... holy fucksticks batman.

"Eric!" I call his name.

He comes out with a goofy grin on his face. "You love me?"

"I... I guess I do," I give him a soft smile before looking down at my feet. I didn't know I love Eric until this moment.

He closes the distance between us, wrapping me tight in his arms. He kisses my forehead, but doesn't say anything. I don't know if he loves me back and I'm not going to ask. Honestly, saying it was an accident, but now that it's out I know it's the truth and I don't regret it.

"You know," he starts; I can hear the smile in his voice while my face is buried in his chest. "I'm not there just yet, Sook, but I know when I am it's going to be... epic and intense. You already make me feel things I didn't know were possible, Sookie."

"You almost make it sound scary," I giggle. I know we started this at a weird time.

"It scares the shit out of me, but I can't fucking wait," he growls the last part and moves my face so I'm looking up at him.

When he kisses me his eyes are open. He's not wearing his glasses since we'll be out on the lake and I don't have that black rimmed barrier hiding his gorgeous eyes. I pour every ounce of love I feel for this man into the kiss. Closing my eyes finally and running my hands from his shoulders, down his back until I lock them over his ass. His lovely, muscular ass. The one that's all mine.

"We need to go," I say, breaking the kiss and resting my forehead on his chin.

"We do..." he doesn't want to and I don't blame him, but this isn't something we should cancel on so we can have sex all day.

* * *

"I'm not exactly happy to be out here," I grumble rather loudly when we hit a bump as Eric speeds across the lake. There looks to be a group of girls on the other side and Alcide wants to anchor nearby so he can check them out for a while.

"But the boat looks so good on you, Sunshine," Alcide says, eyeing my bouncy boobs. I put my cover-up and hat in my tote once we hit the water.

"Al, stop checking out my girl," Eric says without looking back.

"She shoulda brought Michelle," he says while looking at me. I think Alcide is pouting at me.

"I am _not_ letting you hit on my _married_ mother."

"But it's so fun, and I love getting you all worked up," he winks and I smack him on the arm.

We find our spot and drop anchor. The boys crack a beer each while I stick with water. I may not like the water, but I can pilot a boat and drive Alcide's truck while pulling the boat if needed. Of course Alcide has his eyes on the girls at shore. I don't like the way they're looking back since I'm sure someone is checking out my shirtless Eric, but such is life. He's mine; they can look all they want. Anyone tries to talk to him and it's on. I'm not above kicking a bitch's ass over my man. Now that I have a claim on him I can get all possessive without looking like a psycho.

"Sook, wanna swim?" Eric asks and I shake my head no. I'm fine on the boat thanks. I'm only here for him.

"Why not?" Alcide chimes in.

"I hate open water. I don't know what's in it and something might touch me," I shiver just thinking about it.

I close my eyes and put my head back on the seat so I can get an even tan when I hear a splash. I crack my eye to see Eric is the one in the water while Alcide is standing a foot or so from me, watching him. I close my eyes again and after a moment the sun is dimmed above me. There aren't any clouds so I'm perplexed. That is until I'm suddenly scooped up in Alcide's arms.

"I trust you know how to swim?" He doesn't wait for me to answer. The next thing I know I'm flying through the air and hitting the water.

I scream as soon as my head breaches the surface. "You fucking asshole!"

I hear both of them laughing hysterically. Eric is swimming toward me and I'm treading water where I am. Thankfully my sunglasses stayed on my face otherwise I'd be digging Alcide's grave later today.

"Hey baby," Eric coos as he wraps his arms around me and treads the water. "You look cute."

"You're an asshole too," I grumble as I try to swim away from him. He's not letting me go.

"Hey," he turns me to face him. "Stop it, you're fine. I have you." He can probably see the panic I'm trying to hide.

"But... something might eat me!"

"The only thing that wants to eat you is me," he says so only I can hear and I stop my struggle.

"You..."

"I what?"

"You suck," I huff and kiss him quickly before I swim away. He pinches my butt before I'm out of his grasp though.

Asshole helps me onto the boat and I eye him suspiciously as I adjust my suit. "I'm not even sorry," he chuckles before diving into the lake.

They get bored fairly quickly and we end up back on the side of the lake we started on. They want to speed around so they drop me off at the dock and take off while I make my way over to the beach with my tote and beach towel. I haven't bothered putting my cover-up back on so I feel like I'm walking around naked, but the other girls around are just as naked so I don't really care.

I spread my towel out at the back of the beach. I've gotten enough sun so I'm under a tree. I'm a little higher up so I can see the boys from my vantage point which I feel good about. They make me nervous sometimes and I like to know they're safe out there. I pull out my book and start reading.

"Excuse me," I hear a deep voice after I've been reading a while. I stopped watching the boys some time ago.

I turn to look up at the guy talking to me. "Hi," I smile up at him. Not the smile I give Eric, but a genuinely nice smile.

"I've noticed you out here all alone and was wondering if you'd like some company," he offers. He looks a little nervous.

"Oh... uh..." I don't know if he's trying to flirt or if he's just bored and alone too. Not that I'm bored or truly alone.

"Sorry, just─"

"Hey, baby," Eric swoops in cutting the guy off. He drops down next to me and kisses me silly.

"Hi," Alcide puts his hand out for the guy. "I'm Al."

"Uh... Stan," he offers and reaches to shake Alcide's hand.

"When did you guys get back? I didn't even notice," I say quietly to Eric.

"Twenty minutes or so, we already have the boat on the trailer.

"Oh, I would've helped," I say. I notice Stan and Alcide seem to be talking off to the side. Maybe he really was just bored.

"We're good, Al is burned so we are gonna go. You ready?"

"Yeah," he helps me up and I start to pack my stuff away into my tote. I place my floppy hat on my head and with a goodbye to Stan we take off. They stopped drinking some time ago so Alcide is good to drive. I'm pretty exhausted anyway. The sun does that to me.

We finally get back to my house and I inform Eric I plan on showering and then sleeping. I should eat, but I'm too tired for that. I'm only showering because I feel gross from the lake water and sun block.

"Mind if I join you?" Eric asks as he steps into the shower with me.

"Of course not."

He wraps his arms around me from behind and drops a gentle kiss on my shoulder. "I was thinking," he starts. "Actually, I was swimming toward you in the lake. You were flailing and you looked like you were going to rip Alcide's balls off. I realized then that you're the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"You get so worked up and your cheeks get all red. Foul words start to spew from these perfect little lips," he turns my head to kiss me, "And it hit me. I'm completely head over heels in love with you."

"You..."

"Yes, I love you too," he tells me and turns me to face him.

Eric's lips crash into mine and he backs me against the cool tile of the shower wall. His hands seem to be everywhere at once and I have mine wrapped around his neck.

"Come," he whispers, "Let's take this to the room."

We finish washing our bodies and hair. I hate going to bed with wet hair, but I imagine it'll be dry before I actually lay on it if Eric has his way.

* * *

**I've been sitting on this one for awhile now… oops… I'm still writing 23.**

**For those that missed it, check my profile. I had 4 stories nominated for Fangreaders Awards and I would love for you to head on over and vote!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is it for these two. I didn't really have anything planned for this story to start with. I wrote a sentence and several more followed, but I had no idea what the words would say until they were in the document. With my recent health issues (Stroke) I've been able to write PWF (which is being posted on dirtylemons dot wordpress dot com) with the help of Makesmyheadspin. If she wasn't there to help me through the tough "stroke moments" I wouldn't be able to get through that. I started this chapter long before the stroke and I'd originally intended to figure out a few more things for these two, but I can't put anymore into it. It's a lot harder for me to get stuff out now. **

**So that's that and I appreciate every single review, favorite, alert, and well wish since the stroke. I truly have the best readers. And the SVM fandom is an amazing group of people that I love being a part of. I will finish WINL, but once I'm done I'll probably post one shots now and then until I'm fully functional again. **

**On an awesome note! I just flew across the country and spent the weekend with Ali! We decided to expand Country Boy's World. So we are working on that and I'll post it as soon as we're done. **

**On with the show...**

"Babe, I was doing some thinking," I say to Eric when I plop down in one of the chairs at the shop. There aren't any customers in right now and Alcide is out getting lunch.

"Oh yeah?" he cocks an eyebrow at me. He's working on a sketch for a piece he has scheduled for tomorrow.

"Um… so… we've been doing this datey love thing for what… six months or so?" I start.

"We were "friends" for three months and you've been my actual girl for four. What's up?" he clarifies our relationship timeline and I hope my next comment doesn't freak him out.

"Okay, well you know how you have like all of your shit at my house and how you only go home to make sure no one has robbed you blind?" I continue and his other eyebrow rises. I think he knows where I'm going with this. "So… how do you feel about just… you know, moving in?"

I'm greeted with silence and the eyebrows in his hairline. They're normally covered by his glasses so it's a little weird to see them. "I mean, if not, that's cool too, we can just continue on how we are, but the money it would save and you know, the feeling of the obligated to go home and um…" I'm rambling.

"Like… uh…" shit, he's just going to break up with me I kn─ "Yeah, I like that idea."

"Yeah?" I smile.

"Yes, Sookie, we can move in together." He looks back down at the paper in front of him and starts working on the sketch again.

"That's it?"

"What did you expect? I agree, it's a smart move," he shrugs without looking at me.

"I've been stressing over this for a week!" I exclaim.

"Calm down, Sook, I've been thinking about it too."

"You have?" I question. He's being too calm. This is a huge deal and he's all calm and shit. I don't know how I feel about that.

"I have..." Alcide comes walking in before we can discuss things further.

"Hey fuckers," he chuckles as he walks in.

"What's in the bag?" I ask. I want to be excited, but there's no one to be excited with me. There's really no point in squeeing with Alcide over this. He'll just ask if my mom will be around more. Eric seems like I just asked him to grab me a roll of toilet paper. I need more girls around.

"Lunch," he says.

"I know that, asshole. What did you get for lunch?" It's a nondescript plain paper bag and it smells like Mexican, but I could be wrong

"Celia's," he answers. I was right, Mexican. Yum.

"What's with the weird tension?" Leave it to Alcide too catch onto the weird mood. Eric's reaction, while fine, wasn't what I expected. A little more excitement would've been nice. Not like I asked him to clear the cobwebs. Fuck.

"There's no tension," Eric says and returns to drawing.

"Fuck yeah there is," Alcide argues and I decide to get up and go to the bathroom.

Five minutes pass before there's a light knock. "Come in," I call as I start to straighten my hair so it looks like I'm doing something other than being weirded out by Eric's off kilter reaction.

"What's the deal? You're wigging out and Eric is being all nonchalant about it. I just don't get you two," Alcide says.

"I don't know either," I sigh as I plop down on the closed toilet lid. "I think I'm overreacting. I asked him to move in with me."

"Did he say no?"

"No," I look down and start playing with my nails. "He said yes."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"He didn't seem excited," I shrug.

"That's cause he fucking lives with you already, and he's fucking working, Sook," Alcide practically yells. "Stop being a girl. Fuck, I thought you were smarter than this!"

"I am," I actually start crying. Fuck me. "I don't know what my deal is."

"You know him, Sook; he's happy. He just doesn't get as excited as you."

"You done hitting on my girl?" Eric asks, poking his head in.

"Yeah, I loosened her up for you," Alcide winks and I throw the spare toilet paper roll at him.

"What's going, Sook?" Eric asks me when Al leaves us alone.

"I'm being a girl," I pout.

"That's okay, baby, it's your best feature," he jokes and I smile to myself without looking at him. "Sook, I was going to bring it up this weekend. My lease is up next month and it only makes sense."

"Really?"

"Really," he says softly.

"Do you still love me even though I'm being a ridiculous cry baby because your response was too mild?"

"I do. You know what else?" I shake my head no. "I'll even love you when we leave the bathroom and you smell like Alcide piss from sitting in here too long."

"That's pretty awesome."

"You're pretty awesome." He grabs my hand and helps me stand. "Is this reaction better?" His lips brush over mine as his hands travel down my back so he can grip my ass.

"Much better," I breathe and wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

We're broken apart by a loud pounding on the door. "Eric, your two o'clock is here, stop fucking."

"You need to eat anyway," he says and kisses the tip of my nose. "And stop being so girly."

"Yes, sir," I whisper.

It's moving day and all of his stuff is in. Eric is standing in the spare room trying to figure out where to put his desk. He sold his bed since he had Sarah memories in it and I couldn't stand to see the fucking thing anymore. My suggestion was to burn it, but he sold it online instead.

We're mixing in his furniture with mine as much as possible. I'm getting rid of my love seat and we're replacing it with his oversized chair. A few other things are being replaced, but overall we're going to fit nicely. This is the second live-in boyfriend I've had and hopefully the last. I love Eric; I want to have a family with Eric one day and I hope he feels the same. I think he does. The way he talks says he does, but I could be looking too far into things. I could also just be thinking too fucking much. I'll stop now.

"Sook, you wanna shower with me?" he asks, pulling me from my overactive mind.

"Oh, yes," I nod enthusiastically. Shower time will probably lead to first live-in sexy time. Yay.

When Eric leans over to turn the water on I pinch his butt. It's cute. He stops what he's doing and turns toward me, taking his glasses off. He cages me in against the counter as he looks down at me. His eyes are blazing, making me wet. Jesus, this man is sexy.

"What did you do that for?" he asks, his accent thick.

"It's cute; I wanted to," I shrug and give him a sweet smile.

"Cute?" he questions, raising an eyebrow. I nod and bite my bottom lip. "Is it cute when I do this?" He reaches around and grabs my right ass cheek, covering most of it in his massive hand.

"No," I breathe, "It's sexy."

"Mmm, what about this?" He moves the other hand to my breast and squeezes a little while rubbing his thumb over my nipple.

"Also sexy."

"Och detta?" I have no idea what he said, but it's sexy too. Everything about this man is sexy.

"Mmm," I moan when his lips brush mine and he sweeps his tongue into my mouth.

The steam from the shower is starting to fill the room and Eric breaks the kiss. Stepping back he pulls his shirt off and drops his pants. I quickly rid myself of my own clothing and follow him into the shower where we pick up right where we left off. His hands are everywhere, mine are on his shoulders, pulling him as close as possible. Eric pushes me against the tile and his mouth trails wet kisses down my neck. His thick fingers find my center and he gently works my clit, stroking my wetness through my folds. His hand feels so good and I moan into his kiss.

"Good?" he asks into my mouth and I nod. "It feels good to me too."

I smile and my fingertips dance down his torso until I reach he erection. Eric hisses into my mouth when I wrap my hand around and begin to stroke lightly.

"I don't want to wait anymore," I whisper and Eric takes that as his cue to get down to business.

He kisses my lips one more time and grabs my hips. He turns me so my back is to him and he pulls my ass out. His knees bend a little and before I know it I'm being forced to my toes by the intensity of his first thrust. Eric doesn't go sweet or slow this time. He uses one hand to pull me back onto his cock with each brutal thrust and his other hand snakes down to rub my clit.

He's perfected getting me off quickly and in no time I'm starting to contract around him. The sounds of our mutual ragged breathing, his hips slapping into my ass, and the water beating down on his back are filling the room and suddenly he starts chanting something to me in Swedish and I know he's very, very close.

Eric's deep baritone sends shivers throughout my body and when my orgasm hits I slap the wall. I lean forward, pressing my chest into the wall and Eric explodes.

"So good, baby," I pant as he pulls out and I shiver again as the ridge of his tip rubs across my g-spot. It damn near triggers another orgasm.

He pulls me back for a kiss and then we turn to shower and wash the move off of us.

Once we're out, Eric and I put pajamas on and order a pizza. Actually two pizzas. After today we can probably each eat our own. Since he's officially my roommate I decide to bring up our future. I should've asked where he sees us going before I moved him in with me, but if he's willing to go this far, I'm sure he's on the same wavelength as me when it comes to us.

"Hey, babe," I call and he lifts his head from my lap. We're sitting on the couch watching television as we wait. He turns to his back so he can look up at me. "What kind of future do you see for us?"

"That's a pretty general question, Sook."

"Not really," I counter.

"What do you mean then? Do I see us with kids and getting married? Or do I see us getting a dog next week?"

"I guess all of it," I shrug. "I know you just moved in today, but where do you see us in a year or five years? Do you want a dog?"

He smiles at that giving me hope. "We can get a dog. It'll be good practice for the kids I want to have with you one day."

My heart is pounding out of my chest. Eric wants kids with me, and he wants to practice with a dog... this shit is serious.

"You want me to be the mother of your children?" I blush.

"Mmm, I'm pretty sure of it," he nods against my thigh. "I would like to wait until we get married and that's a ways off."

"You mean this isn't just..." I trail off, not really sure how to finish that.

"I don't move in with girls unless I have some serious plans for the future. I'm pretty positive about you. You have a pretty smile and a good rack," he winks. "It'll be torture sharing your tits with a baby, but worth it in the end."

"You're such a smooth talker," I laugh. "I'm extremely happy I approached you that day," I admit.

"As am I." The doorbell rings and Eric hops up to get the pizza.

As he walks to the door all I can see is my future. My six and a half foot Nordic man and future father of my children. He's big and strong and he's a little too sweet for his own good, but he loves me as I love him.

"I love you, Eric Northman," I say and lean over to kiss his cheek when he sits next to me and sets the pizza on the coffee table.

"I love you too, Sookie."

**The End**


End file.
